Tamers Forever 02: OmniTamer
by Daneel Rush
Summary: A week after the events in CardORama!, Takato goes in an adventure that leads to total madness! Expect the unexpected in this story! Rukato all the way! Oh, and I updated my author profile page it doesn't matter, though!
1. A Letter And A Plan

DR: Finals are over, but I just can't work in "The Last Sorcerer" yet. I've got a horrible case of writer's block, but I'll deal with it next week, yeah, next week. Anyway, I noticed that "Card-O-Rama!" was a success, so I'm ready for a new Tamers story. It's weird that I've got the inspiration to write this, in the middle of finals, but who am I to defy destiny?

Rika: Yeah, whatever. Can we go on with the story?

DR: Ok, ok…this fic is mostly about Takato, and his relationship with Digimon. Not only Guilmon, but the others, too!

Terriermon: Mainly me!

DR: And Renamon, too. By the way, where's our vulpine friend, Rika?

Rika: Beats me. I lost Renamon and Takato after "Card-O-Rama!" was over. And before you say anything else, this moronic author with me doesn't own Digimon, and we all thank God for it. Now, let's go to the story. NOW!

DR: Okay, okay! Geez…

**OMNITAMER!**

**Chapter 1**

**_A Letter and a Plan_**

****

****

"Okay, now, that's not fair!"

"Shut up, Goggles, and let me enjoy my victory."

"Like you have enjoyed the last twenty, right?"

"You got it, Gogglehead. Then why are you so darn slow when it comes to cards?"

"Beats me. Maybe it's just not my stuff. Find another D-Reaper, and then I'll show you what I'm good at."

"Show off…"

"Shut up, Queenie."

"Oh, yeah? Bite me."

"That can be done."

"Gogglehead!!!"

Takato didn't bother to hold the laughter as he noticed the pink flush in Rika's cheeks. After a week of visiting her everyday, he was somehow allowed to take such risks. Several months ago, calling her "Queenie" would have easily cost him a black eye or something like that. However, getting to know Rika also meant getting to know the limits. And at the moment he knew it was time to shut up. He was no match against an angry Rika, and he didn't want her to punch him like the week before. He had to make up the most unbelievable explanation to his parents, and he was sure they wouldn't believe something like that again. Even though, Takato, being the young boy in love he was, enjoyed every single moment he spent with Rika. Since the moment he arrived soon after breakfast, and Rika opened the door, ready to humiliate him (continuously) in the Card Game. He had a moment to rest when Rika's grandmother called them both for lunch, and he noticed since the first day that Rika's mother always stared at him when he walked with Rika inside the dining room. However, every time he looked back, she only smiled sweetly and resumed her meal. After lunch, Rika dragged him back to her room before anyone could say anything and they played over and over again, until sunset, when Takato finally left, with the promise to return the next day, only to be beaten again. But Takato didn't care at all about losing. It had been long since when Takato last felt hurt after a defeat. After all, he was a Tamer, and everybody knew what he was capable of doing. Besides, there was no way he could get mad at Rika. He liked her, after all. He liked her a lot. But…there was a little something…the Card Game…it was getting kind of boring after a week.

"Um…Rika…?"

"Oh, so you took the risk of talking to me. Don't I scare you anymore?"

"How could I be scared of a friend?"

_A friend…_

A word with a meaning still unknown to her, Rika remembered every single moment of the last week, and to her surprise, she remembered all of it! A time ago, she would have thought it was useless time lost, fooling around with the Gogglehead. However, she had reached a conclusion, even if it had taken her almost a week to realize it: she liked fooling around with the Gogglehead.

_When I'm with Goggles…I can be myself…I can…be free…_

Being a rejected student in a school where everyone hated –a situation that didn't change at all after the whole D-Reaper incident–, Rika didn't find any comfort during her school days. During summer holidays, she spent most of the time wandering around Shinjuku, playing the Card Game every now and then, just to be away of her grandmother, and of course, away of her mother, who would probably send her to as many photo sessions as possible. But now, for the first time in her entire life, she had a routine, with someone who didn't care about her attitude, and she enjoyed every second of it.

"So, what do you want, Goggles?"

"Erm…ahem…I was wondering if…hmm…"

"Oh, spit it out, Gogglehead!"

"I was wondering if you'd like to, you know…go for a walk…"

"Oh…" Rika let go a small chuckle. "…tired of losing?"

"No, tired of playing."

Rika looked at her colleague in front of her. The look on his eyes showed pure sincerity, and how he looked down showed he was afraid of her answer. Rika couldn't help but feel delighted at the sight in front of her. So nice, yet so naïve and submissive. _Actually, I guess he looks kind of…_

_"Hey!"_

_Yeah, yeah, calm down…I wasn't gonna say it, after all…_

_"You better don't!"_

"Sure. I guess my legs will thank me for it."

"Re…really?"

"Sure. Let's go, goggles."

Before Takato could say something, they were already leaving the house.

"Mom! We're leaving!"

"Goodbye, Ma'am!"

"Young man, don't take Rika away for too long, okay?" It was Rika's mother.

"Oh! Ah…okay, don't worry about it…" Takato answered, hiding the unavoidable blush after that.

"Did you HAVE to answer, Gogglehead?"

"Sorry."

*****Shinjuku Park, an hour later, yeah! *****

Silence filled the small place that used to be Guilmon's house, as concentration was very important. Nothing had changed in that place since the day Guilmon moved back to the Digital World. Even the hole where they had found the gate was still there. Obviously, the gate was long closed. However, that wasn't the reason the tamers reunited in there. That place was a link to their past, a place where memories were clear as water and smiles covered their faces as they remembered their precious moments with Digimon. But then, Digimon were gone, and Guilmon's hut had become a place of gathering, where the ones who used to be Tamers spent some time together, discussing random topics, even if most of them circled around Digimon. That afternoon, we found the Tamers in the middle of a Card Game. The opponents? Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka. Even if everybody recognized Ryo and Rika's supremacy at the Digimon Card Game, Henry was never an easy opponent to beat. And the game they were watching was living proof of it. Takato could swear there was sweat on Rika's forehead.

"Nice move, Henry!" Hirokazu Shiota cheered with expectancy, much like everyone else in the room. They couldn't believe there was actually a chance for Henry to beat the Digimon Queen. However, Henry didn't show any expression, his eyes focused on the game before him, and the tranquil expression on Rika's face. Obviously, she still had an ace under her sleeve. Then, he looked at the others. Kazu and Kenta looked at the cards on the floor with excitement, trying to predict the next possible moves. Ryo Akiyama had a slight smirk on his face (as if that were surprising…), and looked at Rika with obvious interest. Was he thinking about Rika's next move, or about Rika herself? Killing those thoughts, Henry looked at the other person inside the place. Takato was leaning against the wall, right behind Rika, and his face showed a mixture of worry and expectancy, almost as if he knew what was about to happen. Henry considered the option. Was it actually possible that…? Henry knew that, if there was someone who could understand Rika Nonaka, besides her family, it was Takato Matsuki. But, after all, he was the biggest dreamer, wasn't he? Henry was sure that Takato had abilities he couldn't even imagine…

Suddenly, Rika took out the next card, with a huge smirk on her face. A smirk of victory. When Henry saw the card, he left out a silent sigh, and Kazu and Kenta behind him released a loud "Nooooo….."

It was the Aegis card.

"And this totally turns the tide against Henry, I guess…" Ryo said. Rika mentally agreed with Mr. Perfect, and also mentally, she thanked Takato for the best card he could have given her. Henry decided to give up, before the defeat became more humiliating, and the infamous duo began a round of compliments to the winner. Right after Rika got rid of Kazu and Kenta, Ryo (as always) made the question.

"But, Rika…I don't remember you using that card during the tournament. Where did you get it from?"

_Damn you, Akiyama!_

Which was the right answer? Not that she was afraid to say it was a gift from Takato, but if she said that, she knew exactly what the others would think. But, if she lied, then Takato…

"She bought it, of course! Geez, where else do you think she got it from?" Rika looked at the source of those words. It was Takato. _What the…!?_

"Alright, Takato, but…as far as I remember, Mr. Sato is still in jail, at least until he pays his fine." Ryo continued.

"And do you think his is the only store in the city, Ryo!? Of course not!" Takato explained. Noticing that Ryo had nothing else to say, Rika got up.

"I guess I'm leaving." She said, her eyes still focused on Takato, who checked his watch.

"Oh., and I have to go back home! I guess my mother will want me to make more bread…"

"Guilmon bread, Takato?" Kenta said, visibly joking, but Takato's expression didn't change.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Guilmon bread. Anyway, see ya." Everybody said their goodbyes to Takato, but he couldn't help but notice Rika's silence.

"Goodbye, Rika." For several seconds, their eyes met, each one trying to decipher the other's message, without success. Takato was disappointed that he wasn't able to spend some more time with Rika, but a duty is a duty. Rika was fighting the urge to ask him why he had lied about the card.

"Later, Goggles."

Some seconds later, Takato was gone. Rika looked at the others, and realized that Henry and Kazu seemed to be about to start another game. Rika knew this was her chance to get away. Without the Gogglehead, it just wasn't…interesting.

"Well, I guess I'll get going too."

"Oh, okay…oh, and Rika, I've got to tell you, that card makes an excellent addition to your deck." Henry said politely.

"Yeah, whatever…thanks, anyway, I guess…" For a moment, the others tried to figure out if Rika had actually thanked Henry for complimenting her, but then they realized she had actually changed. Just a little, but hey, it was something.

"May I walk you home, Rika?" Ryo asked jokingly.

"Are you insane!? What if someone saw us together!? Geez…"

"Oh, I see…" Ryo said, obviously enjoying the moment. "…so you don't care being spotted with Takato, but you do care if someone sees you with me? Interesting…" (Rika's Note: What a bastard, don't you think? A/N: Shut up, I'm typing!)

_Damn you again, Akiyama! She thought when she noticed now everyone was looking at her. Ryo just walked to the door, offered one last smile at Rika, and left. As for the others, any curiosity they had for Rika's answer disappeared when she showed them one of her trademark death glares. A minute later, Rika furiously walked to her home, thinking about everything. Ryo's thoughts had touched her somehow, and Takato's saving when she was asked about the card also confused._

_Why did he have to help me? I still remember he got mad when I said I was practicing by myself for the contest…_

As Rika walked home, infuriated, she realized she had no answers to the doubts that consumed her. She could only make one thought, one so common in her mind that she almost considered a tradition.

………_stupid Gogglehead………_

******A while later, Matsuki residence******

"I'm hoooooome!!!!!!" Takato shouted as he walked through the bakery's back entrance.

"Shhh, Takato! We've got clients here, you know!" Mr. Matsuki said while he worked on some soon-to-be-bread. Takato just walked past his father and look at the counter, where his mother was attending the customers.

"Hey, mom!"

"Takato! If you're gonna be here then get an apron and start working!" Takato was already on his way to join his father when her mother spoke again.

"No, wait! You've got mail." She said as she handed him a small pink envelope. Takato could easily tell it was from a girl, but that's everything he could know about the one who sent it. _Who could possibly…? However, it didn't took him long to recognize the handwriting. Feminine and elegant, it was obviously from Jeri Katou. Before his mother could tell him anything, he jumped up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom. Then he jumped on the bed and carelessly opened the envelope. A pink piece of paper came out of it and fell on Takato's lap. Immediately, Takato unfolded it and began to read it._

_Dear Takato,_

_            How are you? I sincerely hope you're okay. Me? I couldn't be any better, and I'll tell you why. My parents said we're moving back to Shinjuku! It seems like my psychiatrist said it'll be okay, and my parents never liked this place, after all. They had better clients back there. That's means we'll be seeing each other very soon! Isn't that great? We'll have fun, just like the old times! I don't know exactly when are we moving but I'll make sure you know when the day comes, okay?_

_A big hug from your friend,_

_                                                                                                                      Jeri_

_P.D:  I also sent letters to Kazu and Kenta. I hope Henry, Rika and Ryo are okay. Do you miss Guilmon, Takato? I'm sure the others miss their partners. At least I'm sure Rika misses Renamon…she was her only friend, after all…_

Takato saved the letter inside one of his drawers, and thought about Jeri's words. Jeri moving back…that was great! He promised the moment he saw her, he would tell her about Rika. Maybe Jeri could give him some advice…_nah…she'll probably…_

_"Give her some flowers, woof! Or maybe a gift! Every girl loves gifts, woof!"_

Takato let go a soft sigh. That sock puppet…he sure hoped she had gotten over it, although he didn't think so…_wait a minute!_

Takato suddenly started linking ideas. He rushed to read the letter again, and mix it with thoughts of his own.

_"…Every girl loves gifts, woof!"_

_"At least I'm sure Rika misses Renamon…"_

_"…Every girl loves gifts, woof!"_

_"At least I'm sure Rika misses Renamon…"_

_"…Every girl loves gifts, woof!"_

(Well, I guess you get the idea…)

_That's it! I'm a genius!_

************************************************************************

DR: That's all for chapter 1! I promise the next chapters will be longer!

Rika: I sure hope so…

DR: So…Takato has a plan! And it will probably lead to madness!

Rika: What a surprise…

DR: Oh, Rika! Why can't you be nicer to your boyfriend?

Rika: Boy…boyfriend? *blushes* we're just friends!

DR: Yeah, and I own the Statue of Liberty. Anyway, stay close, the next chapter could be here very soon!

Rika: You should know, you write them…

DR: *groan*

**Next Chapter: Now Takato wants to go to the Digital World. The first step, of course, is looking for a gate! And, of course, Henry Wong is always there to lend a hand. Watch Henry try to convince Takato that going to the Digiworld is a VERY BAD idea!!! (Like most of Takato's plans. Amazingly, they still work!) Don't miss the next chapter of OmniTamer: An Amazing Trip, Not Exactly First Class…**

**Note: To the readers of the "Chosen" series, I promise I'll work on "The Last Sorcerer" now! I promise!**

****

****


	2. An Amazing Trip, Not Exactly First Class...

Takato: *watches DR groan* Rika, what's wrong with him?

Rika: Beats me, I found him like this already…he keeps groaning and sighing and he won't talk to me…

Terriermon: But I'm sure he'll talk to me! Buddy, what's wrong?

DR: …do you remember the thing I told you…about my problem?

Terriermon: Oh, yeah…the thing…*Whispers to Takato and Rika* …have you two seen it?

Rika: Yeah, it's weird…

Terriermon: So…what happened?

DR: Well, I had some exams done, and the doctors gave me good news and bad news. The good news is that I'll get to live a long life…before I eventually die, of course…

Takato: And the bad thing is…?

DR: The bad thing is that they don't know what the bad thing is! The exams showed nothing, nothing! Damn, I'm in a bad mood….I have the sudden urge to beat the crap out of someone…

Takato: *slowly walks away* Umm…Daneel Rush doesn't own Digimon, or any Digimon related material…besides his stories…oh, and Rukato forever!

DR: Yeah! Now, Terriermon…why don't you come here and play with your good, sick friend?

**OMNITAMER!**

**Chapter 2**

**_An Amazing Trip, Not Exactly First Class…_**

****

"That you want to do WHAT!?"

That was Henry's reaction when he heard of Takato's plan of going to the Digital World, the next morning, on Shinjuku Park. And we can't blame him. Which were the possibilities for them to find an open gate to the Digiworld, finding their partners, and return in one piece, all that before summer ended? Zero! Nothing! Takato's cheesy grin was the only sign of hope in that plan. In what seems like the most intelligent decision Takato has made lately, he decided to ask for Henry's assistance before starting a plan that, well…didn't seem to have any future at all. And Henry agrees with me.

"That…that's impossible, Takato, and you know it!"

"No, I don't! That's why I want to try!"

"Takato, you saw it yourself! The gate closed itself! It won't open again!"

"Please, Henry, don't be that pessimistic! Don't you want to get Terriermon back?"

By watching Henry's reaction, Takato knew he had hit the nail. Takato knew Henry missed the annoying little rabbit. For God's sake, Takato missed the annoying little rabbit! Besides, that's the reason they had their partners, isn't it? Terriermon complemented Henry's attitude, and its irreverent comments always made their day. Rika had Renamon, so similar, yet so different. After all, Renamon had realized the bond between Tamers and Digimon long before Rika herself. And Takato, well, he created Guilmon, so…do you need any other explanation?

"Well…maybe…but…that doesn't change things at all, Takato. The gate's closed, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We can look for another gate!"

"Huh?"

_Man, I'm so good…_

Takato now knew he had Henry's attention. It was so obvious and so brilliant at the same time. There had to be other gates, right? RIGHT!?

"Yeah! I'm sure there's another gate somewhere! Let's just focus on finding it, we'll think about the rest later."

However, Henry didn't share Takato's enthusiasm. He slowly stood up, stretched his body, and proceeded to walk away. A couple of seconds later, Takato followed him.

"Hey! Now where do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm sorry, Takato, but I won't put my last hopes on your, and you'll have to excuse me for this, stupid plan. I'm just gonna try to forget this conversation, and I hope you do it, too. Goodbye, Takato."

Then, Henry walked away again, but not for long, as Takato would grab him by his right shoulder and force him to turn. When Henry looked back at Takato, he met a pair almond eyes bursting with fury, and Henry knew something was about to come, as he knew Takato and anger don't mix (and we're all witnesses of that, aren't we?).

"So you're just resigning and giving up, just like that!? Henry, I thought I knew you better! I know you want Terriermon as badly as I want Guilmon back with me…no! You have no idea of how much I want Guilmon back! Terriermon was your partner; Guilmon was something that came from me, my creation! A part of me lies within him, and I want it back!"

Henry backed away a few steps, and looked for the best way to calm Takato's spirits. Takato just continued.

"Henry, you should know I'm not gonna do this just for myself…"

"I know, you're doing for Rika."

"Yes, I'm doing it for…hey!"

Henry couldn't hold the laughter as Takato's face suddenly resembled the color of a shrimp. The bad thing was that Takato would probably try to strike back; the good thing was that Takato's anger had suddenly faded away, to be replaced with a look of incredible seriousness. Only then, in that revealing moment, Henry realized Takato Matsuki was more mature than what he seemed to.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I'm doing it for Rika, right, but you know I'm doing it for all you guys. For you, for Kazu and Kenta…heck, even for Ryo! If I find a way to the Digital World, I'm gonna find our partners, and bring them back with me, no matter how long it takes me. And I'll do it with or without your help, Henry." Then, Takato proceeded to walk away, and this time it was Henry's turn to stop him, as Takato eyed him with a puzzle look. The two of them remained silent, until a big smile crossed Henry's face.

"So…where do we start looking, Takato?"

And Takato smiled, too.

*****You know, like…nine or ten hours later, at Guilmon's House*****

Henry and Takato breathed heavily, taking liters of air with every breath. Their hands on their knees, their foreheads sweating, and their clothes dirty, all that work and they didn't get anything. Yes, the day ended up exactly as it began, if not worse. Finally, the two friends sat down on the cold concrete floor, and Henry spoke.

"I guess…that's the end…of our plan…"

"Hell no! We still have half city to check out!"

"No way, Takato! We've entered every possible place we could think of, with and without permission. By now we've been chased out by a mailman, a butcher, two drunken homeless guys, a pack of rabid dogs…do you want me to go on?"

"You forgot the ice cream guy…"

"Oh, shut up! And all this is for a gift for Rika? Geez…"

"It's not just a gift for Rika! I'm trying to get our friends back! Although, I'd be pretty much satisfied if I just could get Renamon and Guilmon…" Takato stopped when he saw Henry's glare. "…but the others are very important, too!"

"Takato, I understand your intentions. But you're asking for too much! You've got a lot of money after the whole Tournament thing; which by the way, you didn't share with me; but anyway, why don't you buy her a bouquet of roses with a card and nothing more!?"

"Henry, Henry, Henry…first, you didn't even show up the day of the competition, so you don't deserve any money. Second, we're talking of the perfect gift for Rika here. Nothing will make her happier that seeing Renamon again. And third, but not least, Rika would kill me if I gave her a bouquet of roses."

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"You were actually right …with the three of them!"

"Shut up, Henry!"

"Anyway, I'm done for today…my mom will kill me after she sees what I did with these clothes…see you later, Takato."

"Goodbye, Henry."

A minute later, Takato found himself alone in the small hut. He looked outside, and noticed the sun was already falling. Cursing silently, he agreed with Henry that they were done for that day. After all, if they hadn't found even the slightest clue during the day, how could they possibly find anything during the night? Sighing, he looked back inside the house, more precisely, the hole Guilmon had made months ago. A sudden curiosity led Takato to peek inside the hole. Nothing. Unless you want to take into account the impressive amount of dirt and soil. Takato leaned a little more inside, to see if he could find something useful, when something fell down the hole.

_Darn it! The Digivice!_

Luckily, the D-Power didn't fell too far, as his hand could reach it quite easily. However, instead of doing anything else, he looked at the little thing. _I haven't used it for quite a while…but it feels like yesterday…_

Melancholy filled his heart again, as the memories of his friends, the Digimon, returned again, more lively and clear than ever. Not only Guilmon, but the others too. The ones he had met, the ones he had shared with, the ones he had to battle against.

_If I just…if I just could…get them back…just like the old times…_

_"But this stupid gate won't open!" he shouted to no one in particular._

Suddenly, a foreign light caught his attention, soon followed by a beep from the Digivice. _What the…? He jumped inside the hole to get a better sight, but when he got to the end of the tunnel, the light was already gone, just like the beeping. More puzzled than before, Takato gave up and got outside of the hole, and outside of the place, walking slowly to his house, confused, but now he had something he thought he had lost: Hope._

*****At the same time Takato made his little discovery, somewhere near the park*****

Our redheaded heroine, Rika Nonaka, walked through the crowded streets of Shinjuku, putting a slow end to a completely slow, dull, boring day. Not only she didn't do anything interesting, but her mother forced her to join her in a shopping spree. Rika suspected her mother's sudden shopping needs had something to do with the moon's phases or sunspots. But besides, any possible reason her mother had for doing it, Rika had to bear a four-hour visit to hell itself, also knows as the mall. Not only she had to bear her mother's constant bragging ("This one's so for you, Rika!" or "Why don't you try out this one, dear?"), but she had to run away of the sometimes ferocious fans, who kept chasing them, mostly to get her mother's autograph, but sometimes they wouldn't leave without a picture. But the worst thing was her classmates. She could handle their whispering and snickering at school, but in the mall, their territory, it was another story, especially as they were much more insolent…and direct ("I still don't know where did you come from, Nonaka. You're definitely nothing like your mother." Or maybe "Your mother deserves a better daughter, not one who does the exact opposite of what she says." Or the worst one, "You're so spoiled, Nonaka. Your father must have been a real problem, because, seriously…there's something that went wrong during your making!").

Finally, Rika was free. Yes, the day was about to end, but, some time alone is always precious. However, she couldn't forget the events of the day, and she had this someone to blame for pretty much everything.

_Yes! It was all the Goggle head's fault! If he had gone to my house as he always does…_

_"So…you were waiting for him, huh? I can't believe you, Rika Nonaka!"_

_Huh!? Of course not! It's not like I was waiting for HIM! It's just…it would have been better if he had gone…we wouldn't have had to live that living hell!_

_"I'm with you on that one, but…still, you were expecting him to…I don't know, show up in there like…some kind of knight in shining goggles and save you from the clutches of the Evil Queen of Fashion, or something." (A/N: I couldn't help it, Flamegaruru! I'm sorry! Oh, and the term "Queen of Fashion" doesn't make you think of Mimi somehow? Weird…)_

_Now what are YOU talking about!? We're thinking nonsense here, you know? It must be the trauma from this afternoon or something…ouch, dammit!_

Rika put one hand on her forehead as she look around to find what had she bumped with. Much to her surprise, she met a familiar young black haired boy.

"Brainiac? What are you…hey! Gee, where do you come from, the rodeo?

Henry just sighed as he took a look to his more than dirty clothes. "Look, Rika, let's just say I had a wild day today."

"Any special reason?" Rika asked, her curiosity had taken over.

"A clue: goggles." As if the magic word had done something inside her brain, Rika jumped forward and grabbed Henry by his neck.

"Where is he!? Where is Goggles!?"

"Hmm, Rika…can't speak!" Rika released and allowed him to get some precious air.

"Now, talk! Where is he!?"

"Geez, Rika, what's wrong with you?"

"That Goggle-headed idiot…he…he dumped me!" Rika shouted, but a second later she took her hands to her mouth.

_"What did you just say, Nonaka!?"_

_I don't know! I didn't mean to!_

_"Well, you better do a mad dash out of there! Even the strongest know when to retreat!"_

"Umm…I think I should be going home now…bye!" Rika said as she ran away like someone who had just robbed a bank or something. Henry just stood there, dumbfounded, watching the trail of dust Rika left behind.

_Seriously, I need to spend some time alone…_

*****The Next Day, Guilmon's House*****

"Once again, Takato. Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You don't have to get like that…"

Ignoring his sore body's pleas, Henry had woken up earlier that day to meet with Takato. In fact, he didn't wake up; it was more like the phone woke him up. But a friend is a friend, and Takato was his best friend, so…anyway, that day we found our two famous male Tamers on their not-very-big headquarters. Takato had a huge grin on his face, almost as big as the pack with goods he carried on his back. On the other side, a little-more-than-skeptical Henry Wong looked at him with a mixture of pity, shock, and total rage.

"So…Henry, got the plan clear?"

"As crystal…can you tell me that again?"

Takato sighed. "Look, I've already got my parents' permission!"

"To go to the Digiworld?"

"Of course not! I told them I'm staying at your place for a couple of days."

"Takato, that's not gonna work."

"Yes, it will! If they call, you just tell them I'm…out with Rika of something…" Takato changed to a puzzled expression when he saw Henry's expression change to a big smirk. "What did I say?"

"You know, I met Rika yesterday after I left you here…" Takato looked away and began checking his stuff. "So?"

"Well, she told me you had…you had…" Henry couldn't hold the laughter anymore, and laughed for a minute or two while Takato checked he had everything, at the same time he wondered about his friend's sanity. "She told you I had what?"

"…dumped her! Hahahaha!!!!" Henry shouted, unable to hold the laughter. However, Takato's face showed a slight blush.

"Oh, I was supposed to her yesterday, too! Damn…I never thought she'd take it that personally…" Immediately, his face changed again to the biggest grin a person can make without dislocating.

"You know what's that supposed to mean, Henry?" Takato asked to his friend, who had finally stopped laughing.

"No, what, Gogglehead?" he said jokingly.

"That she missed me! Yes……and don't call me Gogglehead!"

"Oh, sorry….I forgot that's your pet name for Rika…"

"That's it! You've got too far this time, Mister!" Takato shouted as he leaped towards him, ready to fight. After a minute of two of fighting, where the two of them exchanged fists, kicks, and laughs, Takato retreated, his ego pretty much hurt. After all, he's not the one who knows kung-fu, Henry is.

"Anyway…I guess I should go." Takato concluded.

"Takato, are you sure you can open the gate?"

"I think so."

"Want me to stay here?"

"Nah…I want to do this alone…"

"Okay…then…" Henry said as he walked out of the hut, and exchanged one last glance with Takato. "Good luck." Henry said grimly.

"I'll bring Terriermon with me, Henry. I promise." Henry showed him one last smile, and finally left. Takato was now completely alone. He let go a soft sigh.

_Okay….here goes nothing…_

Carefully, he went down the hole and the tunnel, reaching the place the gate had been the last time. Takato knew the light he had seen the day before had meant something, and he also knew that he, as a Tamer, was able to open the gate. He just had to. However, he had no idea how to.

"Hmm…let's see…Digiport, open!" he shouted, trying the first thing he could think of. Nothing.

"…please?" That was the second thing he could think of (Yes, it's the mind of a Gogglehead!). But nothing changed. _Damn…"Open, Sesame? No? Well…" Takato decided to sit down and think, but that wouldn't last long, as the tunnel was getting warmer with each moment, and Takato soon began to sweat._

"Great, just great…open, you damn thing!" Nothing happened. Takato looked at his Digivice. Tried different button combinations, with no results, but he found out it really hurts when a D-Power falls on your feet. Takato slowly closed his eyes.

_I know it…that light…I know I can open this gate…and I'll do it…because there's nothing more I want in this moment…but that gate opening…for me…for Henry…for Rika…_

A loud beeping from the D-Power forced him to open his eyes, and he could read two words on the small screen.

**Override Function**

"ACTIVATE!" Takato shouted at the top of his lungs, focusing every cells of his brain on the small artifact he had on his hand. He closed his eyes when a bright light threatened to blind him, and he ignored the variety of sensations he felt at that moment. He just knew he was falling, and falling, and falling…

***** One hour later, somewhere in the Digital World…yay! *****

A loud groan interrupted the piercing silence of the Digital World. Being like no other place, its differences were remarkable. Takato Matsuki opened his eyes, just to see dirt. Tons of it. Slowly and painfully he got up, and enjoyed the scenery in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that he hadn't arrived to the same place from the last time. At least this new place had trees. An immense forest could be seen at the distance, and Takato enjoyed the sweet aroma that reached his nose when he breathed. He checked his backpack, and thanked God that his food was still there. This time there was nobody else who would share his food with him. But this time, the bread hadn't disappeared. He grabbed his backpack, and tried to decide where to go. He had to start looking for his friends as soon as possible. He wondered if his Digivice could help him find them…just to realize he didn't have his Digivice anymore.

_What the…!?_

He looked everywhere: his pocket, the pack, the ground near his landing place, but he didn't find it. Takato, prisoner of desperation, fell to the floor and considered the possibilities. Or the override function had been too much for the D-Ark (I'll switch names occasionally…don't think it's a mistake!), or he had well…lost it. He prayed it was the first possibility (_Rika will kill me if I tell her I lost my Digivice!), even if having no Digivice wasn't a very comforting idea. He had nowhere to go, without his Digivice._

_Great, just great…_

He decided to go to the forest. It was a good hideout, and he had no idea of when did the night begin there. Getting to the border of the forest took him half an hour. It could have taken him less time but he preferred enjoying a slow, peaceful walk, with the good luck of not finding any wild, ferocious Digimon in the way. However, his luck pretty much ran out when the ground started to shake. Leaves fell down from the nearby trees as something huge approached. Takato was about to run for a hiding place when a familiar cry of "Help!" reached his ears. But, what could he do? He was Tamer without his Digimon, gosh; he didn't even have a Digivice now! He didn't even deserve the name "Tamer". However, getting courage from an unknown source, he ran to face the source of such noise. He didn't have to run that much, as he met one of the biggest things he had seen on his entire life. Make a guess: It's big, it's bad, it's boney and it's ready to destroy you! Takato didn't need the Digivice (or his card, and remember, he has a LOT!) to recognize that Digimon.

_Whoa! This is what I call heavy stuff! SkullGreymon, Ultimate level, virus type. His Dark Shot attack cleans entire areas without a sweat!_

However, what completely caught Takato's attention was the two Digimon SkullGreymon carried on his big, boney hand. Two Digimon, one very similar to the other, although there was a slight difference in color and number of horns. The infamous first words of reunion?

"Gee, of all the people who could have come to save me…Lopmon, remember me to beat the crap out of the guy who said that a rabbit's leg was for good luck…I've got two, and they send a Gogglehead!?"

"TERRIERMON!!!!"

*************************************************************************

End of chapter 2…

DR: Yeah, I'm done!

Terriermon: And I'm a goner…

Takato: Hey! Don't you think I can save you?

Terriermon: Against a SkullGreymon? Let me see……nope.

DR: Don't worry, Takato. We all know he'll live…

Rika: Gee, what a relief…

**Next Chapter: Whoa! It seems like our Goggle-headed friend is in big trouble! How will Takato, Terriermon and Lopmon escape from SkullGreymon's clutches…literally? Will Henry be able to make everybody believe Takato's still in the real world, without raising suspicions, mainly from this certain red-haired female Tamer? Find the answers to all of these questions and much, much more in the next chapter of OmniTamer: Terrier Terror! Release of The Omnivice!**


	3. Terrier Terror! Release Of The Omnivice!

DR: I guess it's a good time to start with a new chapter!

Rika: So, you decided to start with this one rather than "The Last Sorcerer", huh?

DR: Yeah, it's more…relaxing…I think.

Terriermon; Momentai!

DR: And I thought he would have something better to say…anyway, I don't own Digimon.

**OMNITAMER!**

**Chapter 3**

**_Terrier Terror! Release of the Omnivice!_**

****

****

"RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!"

SkullGreymon's loud roar made Takato sure of the fact that the hideous Ultimate Digimon had found him. That could only mean one thing: he had to run, fast. And so he did, taking into account that eight of his steps were easily covered by one of SkullGreymon's. Takato knew he had a better chance to survive if he hid in the forest, that is, if SkullGreymon didn't decide to swipe away the entire forest with its Dark Shot attack. However, Takato followed his best option, and hid behind the wide trunk of a nearby tree. Sweating and panting, Takato could hear the roaring and walking of the giant Digimon, as much as the tiny rookies' pleas for help. The ground shook with every step, as SkullGreymon approached to the edge of the forest. Suddenly, Takato knew only a tree separated him from the Virus Digimon. He could almost feel its boney left hand rise up to the skies, and Takato closed his eyes when he heard the wind as SkullGreymon swiped its hand down in a powerful slash.

Several seconds later, Takato opened his eyes. The fact that he could made him realize he was still alive. However, he knew SkullGreymon had attacked. In a demonstration of courage, Takato looked back and faced SkullGreymon, just to find out the tree he had been using as a hideout was no longer standing, as it had fallen…on the SkullGreymon's big, boney foot.

A frightening roar pierced through the air, and the giant Ultimate lost its grip on the two Rookie Digimon. Lopmon and Terriermon fell to the floor, and Takato was there to receive them.

"Lopmon!"

"Young Takato, you have no idea how pleased I am by seeing you." The ever-polite Lopmon replied.

"Terriermon, what's up?"

"A little shaky, but I'll live. How're you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Doing my homework, making bread, meeting big, scary Digimon…the usual."

"Boys, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but we still have a little problem behind us!" Lopmon cried.

"Geez, calm down already. Momentai!"

"Sorry, Terrier, but I've got to agree with Lopmon on this one. We've got to scram!"

Without any complain, the Digimon followed Takato inside the forest, just in time to avoid SkullGreymon's furious stomps. Carefully hidden behind some bushes, but without any possibility of leaving without the skeleton Digimon not noticing.

"So, what do we do now, oh great leader of the Digimon Tamers?" Terriermon asked.

"Well…we hide until he decides to leave..." Takato proposed.

"DARK SHOT!"

"…or we run." Takato completed, as the Digimon once again followed Takato, this time out of the forest, before it was consumed by the flames. Now they were right in front of SkullGreymon, who looked at them with its big, dead, menacing eyes.

"This guy holds a grudge on you, or what?" Takato asked.

"He just wants our data in order to reach the real world." Terriermon replied, more seriously that the usual.

"We have no choice but to fight." Lopmon concluded.

"Oh, okay, let me think this one up…are you crazy!?" Terriermon replied.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but Lopmon is right. This guy won't leave us alone." Takato said.

"Allow me to remind you that we don't stand a chance in our rookie form! Takato, where's Henry? We'll need some serious Digivolving to get out of this one."

"Umm…ahh…I guess…he's in his apartment right now…"

"WHAT!? You came alone!?" Takato nodded. "Okay…we're so screwed now!"

"Guys, he's coming!" Lopmon shouted, as the others looked at SkullGreymon, who was charging right towards them!

"Oh, great…here goes nothing. Terrier Tornado!"

"Blazing Ice!"

The attack did nothing more that stopping the Digimon, who easily swatted its enemies away like flies. Takato knew they were goners the moment SkullGreymon launched its attack.

"DARK SHOT!"

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!"

_This can't end like this………Rika…_

*****The Real World. Henry's Bedroom*****

"Nothing, nothing!"

Henry banged his head against the keyboard in frustration. He had tried to reach Takato for a while already, without any results. He knew there was a way. After all, they had been able to communicate with the Real World the time he had been there. _I should have asked Mr. Yamaki about it…_

Giving up, Henry decided to log in the Internet, not without concern for his friend. _I seriously hope he doesn't get in any trouble. But we're talking of Takato here…anything could happen…_

_You have 3 new e-mails!_

Henry, almost without looking at the screen, erased the first two: junk. But the last one took him totally by surprise. It was from Takato, and it seemed to have been sent right before when they met, that same day. Clicking on the little blue link, Henry proceeded to read the message.

_Hey, what's up, Henry? I know you're okay, because I saw you some hours ago, but anyway. I'm just about to meet you, to execute the plan I told you about last night on the phone, but I've got to tell you this, as I'll probably forget it in a matter of minutes. The thing is, I totally forgot about Jeri. She sent me a letter where she said she was going to move back to Shinjuku! Isn't that great!? The thing is, it could be very soon, and I was thinking of doing some sort of "Welcome back" party. But now that I'm off to the Digiworld, who knows how long it will take me to get back, so, I was wondering…could you take care of receiving Jeri when she arrives instead of me? I'm sure she'll be very glad to see you again. So, be a good sport and treat her nice until my return, okay?_

_You best buddy,_

_Takato Matsuki_

Henry let go a groan after he finished with the e-mail. _Oh, this is just great… He was glad of having Jeri back, of course, but… __Why did he have to ask me? Why not Kazu or Kenta? Henry could just picture it…_

*****Whoo! This time is Henry's mind we get into! *****

_"Jeri! Hey, Jeri!"_

_The girl turned back to meet the one who called her, and a big smile crossed her face when she met Henry's eyes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, and her hand dropped the box she was carrying as her feet rushed to meet the boy who was there to receive her._

_"Henry!"_

_They didn't waste any time, and locked themselves in a tight hug as they met. Almost to the point of squeezing each other, they just let go when their lungs asked for air and their bodies asked for freedom. Henry's smile was almost sickening, only compared to Jeri's._

_"You…you're back, Jeri…" Henry started, but his wide smile disappeared when he saw what she had on her hand._

_"And don't forget about me, woof!" the sock puppet replied._

_"Oh…of course…how could I forget about you? Hello………what was your name again?" The sock puppet "growled"._

_"Oh, I can't believe you, woof! After all this time! Woof, woof!!!!" Suddenly, the puppet literally jumped out of Jeri's hand to bite Henry's neck!_

_"Ah…ahh!!!!!"_

_"Stop!" Jeri shouted, but to no avail. The "thing" kept biting, and Henry kept screaming…_

_***** Okay, that was weird….but it's over! *****_

_You owe me big time for this, Takato…_

*****And now, it's back to the Digiworld! Well, not exactly…*****

_"Tamer……Tamer……open your eyes, Tamer………"_

Takato slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was feeling no pain at all. His body felt as good as new, unless……

_Am I…dead?_

_"Do you feel dead?" the voice replied._

_Do you really want me to answer that question?_

_"…forget it…"_

Takato did what he thought was "getting up", but then he realized there was no floor at all! He was floating in an endless limbo where shades of red and grey mixed with a darkness that seemed to be growing.

_Anyway, where am I? And, by the way, who am I talking to!?_

_"Do you want to know who I/We are, Tamer? I/We am/are you/them."_

_Okay, not you confused me. Let's do this step by step. Who's "them"?_

_"Them." The voice simply replied. Suddenly, a screen appeared from the infinite nothingness of that place, and it showed what was happening in the Digiworld. Takato could easily hear the conversation between the two rookie Digimon._

_"I can't believe Takato's dead! I guess that means we're screwed, right?" Terriermon said._

_"Young Takato is not dead! He's just…resting." Lopmon said unconvincingly._

_"Whoa, there! You know, those little lies may work with Suzie, but not with me, the master of trick, pranks and manipulation!"_

_"I thought that was Puppetmon."_

_"Oh, shut up and move it, because SkullGreymon is right behind us!"_

He screen turned off right before disappearing, leaving Takato angry and desperate.

_I can't let them die! They were trying to help! They're my friends' partners. I promised to take them back home with me! Get me out of here, I want to help them!_

_"Oh, really?" The voice, which had now changed, resembled infinitude of voices at the same time. Voice of every possible kind, contrast and tone. "And what can you possibly do against one of the strongest Ultimates, without your partner by your side?"_

_I don't know! But I know I have to do something! Now only a miracle will save them, and I know miracles exist! I'm the living proof of that!_

_"Then…allow me/us to help you make a miracle."_

_Huh?_

_"You are meant for big things, Tamer. You presence here is proof of it. You have overcome every possible barrier I/we have installed, and showed me/us that you're the strongest Tamer I/we could have chosen?"_

_Wha__…what? Excuse me, but I have no idea of what you're talking about._

_"I/We am/are everything. The essence of existence and non-existence. The balance between good and evil, light and darkness, order and chaos, yin and yang."_

_The Force?_

_"Quiet, Tamer! You are one of my/our main cards in the big game of this Universe. Your actions and decisions will alter the course of many lives, if not of every single living being in both Human and Digital Worlds."_

_Gee, that's good to hear…_

_"Your last day is yet to come. Your decision of returning to the Digital World was sudden, irresponsible and inconsiderate, but I/we have to respect it, as I/we know everything has a meaning and a repercussion in future. For that reason, I/we must help you."_

In that moment, a blinding light filled the big limbo Takato was trapped. Takato had to close his eyes until the light reduced itself, to be concealed in a small orb. Takato opened his eyes, and looked dumbfounded at the small sphere of pure light.

_"Take it, Tamer. Make it yours, become one with it, unleash its power! This is the instrument of your destiny, the key to your survival, the gate that binds the two worlds. Use it with wisdom, free your soul, and become worthy of it………this, young Tamer, is the Omnivice………"_

Takato nodded in reply, and extending his hand, he reached the light, until it became one with him. Overwhelming warmth filled his body, as he joyfully received what was meant to belong to him. He ignored what was going to happen, but somehow he knew his would live to see another sunset. He closed his eyes………

*****Now we're back to the Digital World! Finally…*****

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Blazing Ice!"

The attacks hit the giant Digimon with no results. An extremely tired Terriermon joined his twin friend.

"And it didn't do anything! How surprising, even after having done like fifty attacks just like that one."

"Well, at least we can't complain. We fought bravely, and we will die bravely."

"Oh, yeah, what a relief!" Terriermon said cynically. "Man! And I didn't get to tell Henry of the little prank I put on his computer."

"That you did what!?" Lopmon shouted, at the same time it avoided SkullGreymon's swipe.

"Oh, you know, that prank software that says 'Your computer has errors. Now proceeding to format the Hard Disk.' You know, stuff like that."

"Oh, I can't believe you!"

At the same time, Takato finally woke up, and in that same moment an almost unbearable pain filled his body and overcharged his neurons. He finally felt the effects of the Dark Shot attack. _Ouch, ouch, ouch… Slowly getting up, he watched the scene before him. SkullGreymon hadn't stopped attacking the two Digimon, who surprisingly still avoided its attacks. Takato checked out for any serious injuries before trying to help his friends._

_Well, nothing seems to be broken…let's see…shoes, ok. Clothes ok…goggles, okay. Deck of Cards, okay…weird looking watch……hey!_

Takato looked carefully at the new artifact he had on his right wrist. Something that looked like a watch, but obviously wasn't a watch, because it didn't showed any time at all. It was mainly black, with at the borders and the watch's hand. A small red button was placed in the middle of it. Moved mostly by his curiosity, Takato slowly approached his left index finger to the button. When he was just about to push it, something came to his mind. Words. Just like when he slashed a blue card, now he knew exactly what to say.

"Omnivice, activate!" He shouted as he pushed the red button.

The three Digimon in front of him looked astonished at the Tamer, and the light that came from his wrist. Takato had to close his eyes for a second (A/N: He has done that pretty much lately, hasn't he?), until he found it safe to open them again. And when he did, his eyes widened at the sight before him. His right arm, from his wrist to his elbow was now covered by a new artifact, which Takato recognized as the weirdest Digivice he had ever seen. Red and black, just as the watch, but this time is was mostly red, with five black buttons eight next to his elbow. Left of the buttons and from there to his wrist, he saw a black, rectangular screen. At both sides Takato could see slots for card-slashing. Besides the "coolness" of this new Digivice, as Takato would explain later, Terriermon easily explained everybody's (Well, maybe not SkullGreymon's, but, who knows?) thoughts at the moment.

"Dude, what's THAT!?" However, Takato didn't have time to explain, as SkullGreymon was just about to take advantage of the rookies' distraction.

"Terriermon, Lopmon, follow me!"

Without any questions, the two Digimon (once again) followed Takato in a mad dash, this time to a group of rocks. After hiding right behind them, and ignoring the skeleton Digimon's loud roars of fury, Takato showed them his new acquisition.

"Terriermon, Lopmon, this is the Omnivice."

"Omnivice!? What kind of stupid name is that!?"

"Shut up, Terriermon!!!" Lopmon cried. "Takato, what is that for?"

"It's my new Digivice!"

"What happened to the old one?" Lopmon asked again.

"It looks like it was destroyed when I opened the gate here."

"Gee, man, you seem to have a thing for destroying Digivices! Seriously, what's wrong with you!? They aren't free, you know?"

"Terriermon! Anyway, the problem is, I have no idea of how to use this thing, or how could it help us get out of here. So, you two go out there, and distract him until I get this thing to work, okay?"

"Well, we've been doing that for like half and hour, so I guess we've got nothing to lose. Let's go!" Terriermon concluded.

"You know, this would be a good time for a 'Momentai'." Lopmon said.

"What do you think I am, one of those teddy bears!? What, 'push my bell and I'll speak'!?"

"Oh, come here already!" Lopmon shouted as it grabbed Terriermon back to battle. Takato forced himself to ignore the fighting noises, and focused on the Omnivice. _These things should come with a manual…seriously! As he pressed a random button, the black display showed its first words._

**Battle**** Mode Activated. Scanning Area for Possible Partners.**

_Possible partners? Takato wondered. He hadn't finished thinking that sentence when the display showed a new message._

**2 Possible Partners Found. Data? Yes/No**

Realizing the Digivice was asking him a question (_This technology…it goes even faster than us…), Takato pressed the button corresponding to "Yes". Instantly, a familiar holographic display appeared. Takato read silently._

_Lopmon, an Animal Digimon, Rookie Level, Data Type. Special Attacks: Blazing Ice, Tiny Twister._

Below, Takato read even another message. **Select as Partner? Still having no idea what he was messing with, Takato answered "Yes". Then, the holographic display changed.**

_Terriermon, Animal Digimon, Rookie Level, Data Type. Special Attack: Bunny Blast, Terrier Tornado._

**Select as Partner? Takato answered "Yes" once again. The holographic display disappeared, and the black screen changed.**

**Two Partners Selected. Awaiting Command. Scan and Slash Mode Activated. Takato slowly started to chain ideas, in the way only he could do. Walking out of his hiding place, he looked at the fight taking place in front of him. Just like before, Terriermon and Lopmon attacked with their best techniques, which didn't do any damage to SkullGreymon. _Partners…Terriermon and…Lopmon?_**

Almost by instinct, his right hand moved to his pocket, and took out a card. Surprisingly, the black screen showed yet another message.

**Evolution Card Detected. Apply? Yes/No _Hell yeah! Takato thought as he answered "Yes"._**

**Can Be Applied To A Maximum of Two Digimon. Apply to? Terriermon/Lopmon/Both _Whoa! This thing rocks!_**** He thought as he chose "Both".**

**Prepared for Slash…**

_Okay…I'm ready… "Terriermon, Lopmon!" Takato shouted, and the two Digimon looked at him, waiting for orders. Takato only had one thing to say._

"Get ready to rumble!!!!!!!!"

"Digi-Modify!"

Takato raised his right arm horizontally, until the height of his chin, and with a style Kazu and Kenta would have praised, he slashed the card the same way he had seen Rika do it during her battles. (A/N: You know, raising his arm all the way up, like Takato's old style would have been pretty uncomfortable and uncool, okay?)

"DigiEvolution, Activate!"

"This…feels…funny……!" Lopmon cried as the energy filled its body.

"This…feels…great!" Terriermon replied.

**EVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, Digivolve to…Gargomon!"

"Lopmon, Digivolve to…Endigomon!"

Takato couldn't believe his luck. His body brimming with happiness and energy, he proceeded to check out the holographic screen which had appeared, showing new data.

_Gargomon, Animal Digimon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type. Special Attacks…_

Takato pushed a button before reading the rest. After all, he knew which Gargomon's special attacks were. He looked at the data on Endigomon.

_Endigomon, Animal Digimon, Champion Level, Virus Type. Special Attack…_

"Howling Destroyer!" Without a waste of time, the two champion Digimon charged against the powerful Ultimate. While Endigomon tried to keep SkullGreymon paralyzed with continuous Howling Destroyers, Gargomon ran right next to Takato.

"Dude, this is great! How did you do it!?"

"This is no time for explanation, my friend. Why don't you go and lend Endigomon a hand?"

"I'd do it, but let me remind you that SkullGreymon is one of the most powerful Ultimates. Two champions won't be enough."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I'll work on it. Now go!"

"Alrighty! Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon cried as he returned to battle. Takato now had to get at least one of them to the Ultimate level. _Think, Takato, think! Takato took a random card out of his pocket, and obviously, the Omnivice showed a new message._

**Otamamon Card Detected. Apply? Yes/No**

**_No! I need a Blue Card!_**

**Incorrect Instruction. Blue Card Function Not Applicable To This Model.**

_Oh, great, now what's that supposed to mean!? I'm not the one for technical words…wait a second! This thing reacts to my thoughts!?_

**Affirmative. As An Extension, the Omnivice Boosts the Tamer's Functions.**

_Really? Well then, what am I thinking right now?_

**Takato Loves Rika.**

_Damn it! It's true! Then, what are all those buttons for?_

**It Is the Tamer's Decision Whether To Use Mind Contact or Digital Contact.**

_Great! Now, how do I get my partners to Ultimate Level?_

**Consider The Use Of A Digivice Or A Crest Tag Card.**

_Seriously? Cool!_

Immediately, Takato searched in his pocket for a card, which the Omnivice easily detected.

**Crest Tag Card Detected. Apply? _Yes!_**

**Can Be Applied To Only One Digimon. Apply to? _Umm…Gargomon!_**

**Prepared for Slash…**

Takato decided to give some final instructions. "Endigomon!"

"Yes?"

"Retreat! Let Gargomon finish the job!"

"WHAT!?" Gargomon replied.

"Trust me, buddy." Ignoring Gargomon's sigh of defeat, Takato prepared to slash a new card.

_Okay, here we go…_

"Digi-Modify! Crest Tag, Activate!"

"Whoa! Now this feels weird!" Gargomon shouted.

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"Gargomon, Matrix Digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Whoa! Takato, this is awesome!" The Ultimate Digimon shouted to his human friend, at the same time Takato checked the new data on Rapidmon.

_Okay, this is it! Rapidmon, Warrior/Android Digimon, Ultimate Level, Vaccine Type. Special Attack: Rapid Fire._

"This is it, Rapidmon! Now we're even! Finish him!"

Takato mentally ordered the Omnivice to cancel all of Endigomon's functions. Immediately, it returned to its rookie form, Lopmon.

"What was that for?" Lopmon asked.

"Sorry, but I find it easier controlling one Digimon per fight. Now, if you excuse me…" Takato said as he walked closer to the fight scene. He had seen Henry fighting alongside Rapidmon before, so he knew its advantages and disadvantages. _I don't need to destroy SkullGreymon; I just want to get out of here!_

"Digi-Modify! Power, Activate!"

"Rapid Fire!"

Rapidmon's overpowered attack struck SkullGreymon right on the ribs, which caused the mighty Digimon to fall down.

"The bigger they are, the worse they fall! Now, for the finishing blow…"

"Stop it, Rapidmon!" Takato shouted. "We don't need to kill him. Let's get out of here while we still can!"

"Believe me, Takato; we'll be doing a favor to the Digiworld if we get rid of this guy!" Rapidmon replied.

"I said: enough! Now get back here!" Takato shouted almost angrily. Defeated, Rapidmon retreated, grabbed Takato and Lopmon, and dashed out of that place. But as they left, and SkullGreymon roared in frustration, a shadow, hidden in the darkness, looked with its sharp eyes at the human and the two Digimon who escaped.

_Interesting…very interesting…_

*****The Real World, Matsuki's Bakery*****

Rika Nonaka walked in the bakery with an angered expression. Once again, Takato hadn't showed by her house, and boredom had taken away the few amounts of good mood she had acquired in the last months. Politely pushing away the other customers, she approached to the man behind the counter, Takato's father.

_When I see that stupid Gogglehead I'll……_

"Welcome, what can I do for…oh? You're Rika, right? Takato's friend!" _Friend!? The Goggle head's friend!? He must be insane…_

"Colleague. Takato's colleague. By any chance, is Goggle…Takato here?" she asked, ignoring the curious looks from the other customers. Obviously, they had already recognized her, and Rika also recognized some students from her school amongst them. Silently cursing, Rika also thank God that they were still on Summer Holidays.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he's not here. He's staying with his other friend…"

"Henry?"

"Yes, Henry."

"Will he be back tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. He said he was staying there for a few days."

"I see…" Without any other words, Rika walked to the main door, not without grabbing Guilmon bread for herself. Mr. Matsuki stopped her before she could leave.

"Hmm…aren't you paying for that?"

"Well…take it out of Takato's allowance, okay?"

As Rika left the bakery and enjoyed the bread, she had new plans in her cunning mind.

_It's getting late…I guess I'll pay a visit to Braniac's home tomorrow…_

***************************************************************************

End of Chapter 3…

Terriermon: Henry! Henry's in trouble!

DR: Sure thing!

Terriermon: And I'm having some serious fun!

Takato: Isn't that redundant? "Serious fun"…

DR: Oh, shut up, Takato!

Rika: Hey, stay away of Gogglehead!

DR: Oh, sure, I have to stay away of YOUR Gogglehead…

Rika/Takato: *blush*

Terriermon: That was so easy…

**Next Chapter: Takato, Terriermon and Lopmon now know what the Omnivice is able to do. Will that help them rescue Calumon and MarineAngemon from an angry Mega Digimon? What will Henry do when the hurricane Rika arrives to his house? Will any of our friends survive the storm? Stay close for the next chapter of OmniTamer: Light-Speed Fighter!**


	4. Light-Speed Fighter

DR: Whoa, I got a lot of reviews!

Terriermon: Seventeen? Gee, easily satisfied, aren't we?

DR: And you had to ruin it all…

Terriermon: Anyway, where are Rika and Takato?

DR: I'm not gonna answer that question. *grins*

Terriermon: What do you mean with…oh…I see…*grins too*

DR: By the way, I don't own Digimon, even if this chapter introduces a Digimon I invented.

Terriermon: When I thought he had used his entire brain inventing the Omnivice…

DR: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? You should be thankful there's a lot of Takato and Terriermon bonding here…

**OMNITAMER!**

**Chapter 4**

**_Light-Speed Fighter_**

****

****

Terriermon's bad mood could be easily explained. First, he had been denied to beat the crap out of SkullGreymon and to make things worse, since their unnecessary escape (or at least that's what he thought), Takato had been fidgeting with the Omnivice without resting at all. Lopmon, however, seemed to be patient enough to wait silently as they walked through the dry and deserted area they were; but Terriermon wasn't Lopmon, and he was gonna do something to change the way things were getting. He began by doing something he had done thousands of times with Henry: he jumped on his head, and looked at the Omnivice with exaggerated attention. In that moment, it displayed something that, much to the rookie's surprise, resembled a map of the area they were.

"What's that, Takato?" Terriermon asked, slightly curious to know if his supposition was correct.

"Cool, huh?" Takato finally spoke, showing the Digimon a big grin. "I taught the Omnivice how to scan the area not just for Digimon. Now we got a map."

"Wait a minute! You taught it!?" Terriermon asked loudly, enough to catch Lopmon's attention.

"Yep! I realized this gadget follows every one of my orders, even if it hasn't been programmed for it. Impressive, huh?"

"Yeah, especially considering that it's actually more intelligent that it's owner."

"Hey!"

As stopping wasn't an option, the human and the two Digimon followed the same direction they had been following for the last two hours: away. However, only two beings walked now, as Terriermon didn't bother to jump off Takato's head.

"You know, Terrier? I'm not Henry."

"Oh, come on! Your head is comfy, and with Henry I don't have anything to hold onto." Terriermon replied as he pulled Takato's goggles.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch the goggles!!"

"Gee, okay…" Terriermon said as he finally jumped back to the ground. "He sure is a moody Tamer, isn't he, Lopmon?"

Lopmon never replied.

"Lopmon, what's wrong with…aaahhhhh!!!!!" Terriermon exclaimed when he noticed the same light pillar that trapped Lopmon seconds earlier!

"Terriermon, what…ahhh!!!!" Takato shouted along, as both human and Digimon were caught in the pillar, to a destination still unknown.

***** Henry's House! *****

Henry had given up a long time ago. Establishing communication with Takato was completely impossible, so Henry didn't waste anymore time in futile attempts. However, that didn't help calm his ever-growing preoccupation. Even if Takato had been away just for less that 24 hours, his mind kept telling him that his best friend was in danger. The thing was, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. And that was the main reason Henry couldn't focus in anything. He had tried computer games, reading a book and listening to the radio, but his thoughts always drifted to the goggle-headed Tamer and his whereabouts. Nobody could blame him, and he wasn't afraid to admit it: he was worried sick about Takato. But he was as worried about him that he was about his friend. Now he was stuck in the middle of a dilemma. Time would pass, Takato wouldn't return, and he'd be forced to deal with Takato's parents. What would he tell them? But, at the same time his mind tried to think of a nice way to get out of that problem, Henry also ignored a very chaotic variable in the big equation of his life. A variable that could eventually become his downfall. A variable named…Rika Nonaka.

Yes, Rika. The Digimon Queen herself was about to intrude in Henry and Takato's plan, and they had no idea of it. But, why Rika, anyway? Much for Takato's bad luck, Rika had chosen that very same day to think of him, and may I remind you that Rika doesn't think much about anyone in particular. But if there's someone to blame for Takato's…intromission in Rika's life, that's Takato himself. The Gogglehead had spent way too much time with our favorite female Tamer during that summer, and now they both had acquired this certain…dependence on each other, much like a symbiosis (something that Rika will NEVER admit, but it's true!). Takato makes Rika's days enjoyable, and Takato, well…he was pleased by Rika's mere presence.

But we'll discuss Rika and Takato's social life more than enough later, so why don't we return to our other friend, Henry Wong? 

Henry was in total disadvantage since the beginning. His worst weakness? He was alone. Takato had left to the Digiworld, and he was alone in the apartment. Don't ask me where the rest of his family is, because I don't know. Anyway, he was alone, that meant that Rika was able to do pretty much anything with him in the meantime. Simple interrogation, Spanish Inquisition-like torturing, you name it. Henry would have had a slightly better time if he had taken the caution of inviting someone to his house before Rika arrived, someone like Ryo, for example. But he didn't, and that would be fatal.

Anyway, Henry was resting on the couch when Rika arrived. Of course, it wasn't that simple. It's a scientific fact that there's a chain of events that can be easily be related to Rika's proximity, especially when she's in Cold-Blooded-Queen-of-Destruction mode. The sky gets dark and cloudy, with the never-absent lightning. Animals behave strangely (too bad Ms. Wong wouldn't let Suzie have pets). Henry would have noticed the black crows landing next to his window, if he hadn't been so distracted. And last but not least, the coldness. A freezing wind only compared to the breath of a swarm of IceDevimon. But Henry only noticed it when it was too late.

Rika knocked the door.

"Coming!" Henry shouted when he noticed the visitor's insistence. However, the "visitor" wouldn't stop knocking until the moment Henry opened the door.

"Hello, what can I do for…waahhhh!!!!!" Henry's cry had a very good reason. Rika Nonaka was standing in front of him, and even worse, she was smiling.

"Rika! What…what a…unexpected surprise! What…what are you doing here?" Henry said, unable to hide his surprise (and fear, to certain point).

"Good morning, Henry. May I come in?" Rika replied politely. Maybe…too politely.

"What!? Oh, yeah, sure! Come in, come in!" Henry answered. He would later regret it, but…what can I do? Anyway, Rika slowly and with a quiet, somehow feminine elegance walked gracefully inside the apartment, and guided herself to one of the chairs. Henry prudently returned to his place on the couch, almost as if he expected Rika to attack him in any moment. Finally, after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, Rika spoke.

"I think you know the reason I'm here, brainiac." Rika started. Henry somehow found relieving the fact that Rika had returned to her "usual" self. He would later learn that there was actually one person who is actually "immune" to Rika's…esteem-threatening attitude.

"I wish I had any idea." That was Henry's reply. Rika let go a sigh, and Henry knew he had said the wrong answer. He looked for a new strategy.

"Hmm…want something to drink? I may have something…"

"Water will do, thanks." Rika replied, again way too politely to Henry's likes. However, he did as asked, and a minute later (even if Henry had wanted it to be more) he returned from the kitchen with two glasses full of water. Seriously, he needed some water for himself, too. Rika accepted the water with a simple smile, and drank half of it in record time. She placed the glass on the nearest table, and decided to go straight to the point.

"Where's Gogglehead?"

_Crap!_

Henry had just heard the question he feared. Even worse, he had heard it from Rika. Taking his time to gulp and wiping away the sweat, Henry carefully chose the next set of words.

"Hmm…excuse me?"

"I'll take it you didn't hear me. Where's Gogglehead?" Rika asked again, this time with a bigger emphasis in "where" and "Gogglehead".

"I…how should I know? What am I, his nanny?" Henry evaded the topic with the first thing he could think of. Bad idea. Rika drank the rest of the water, and looked at his colleague (or victim, whatever), revealing a smirk only compared to the Jeri they saw when they returned in Janyuu's ark. Pure evil.

"Henry, Henry, Henry…I'll act as if I hadn't heard that. Again, and I hope for the last time: where's Gogglehead?"

Henry knew he was lost. But if he was going to die, he would die as a fighter. He had to know as much as possible.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" He asked.

"Mostly the fact that his parents told me he was staying at your place. A sleepover of sorts, I think. Anyway, I'd like to see him now." Rika replied, with a tone of voice that made Henry think he would be safer surrounded by Dobermans. Henry gulped again. _Great, just great…I told him it wouldn't work…although...we never considered Rika in our plan…of all the people who could have ruined it…yet still…I can't tell her…_

*** Flashback from chapter 2! ***

_"Henry, Henry, Henry…first, you didn't even show up the day of the competition, so you don't deserve any money. Second, we're talking of the perfect gift for Rika here. Nothing will make her happier that seeing Renamon again. And third, but not least, Rika would kill me if I gave her a bouquet of roses."_

*** End of flashback… ***

"I'm sorry; Rika, but I can't tell you where he is." Henry said, in an act of bravery.

"Actually, Henry…I'm not ASKING you to tell me."

Henry gulped again. _Man, I'm so screwed. I won't even get to see Jeri again… (A/N: Does that count as a Henry/Jeri hint? Because, well…) However, as Henry thought of possible ways Rika could kill him in that precise moment, a certain memory came back to him._

*** Flashback from chapter two, again! ***

_"Geez, Rika, what's wrong with you?"_

_"That Goggle-headed idiot…he…he dumped me!"_

*** End of flashback…***

"But, Rika, there's something I wonder…"

"And what could that possibly be?" Rika said ironically.

"What's all this fuss with you and Takato lately?" And that stopped Rika right on her tracks.

_Ladies and gentlemen, in what could possible be the recovery move of the year, the ball is back on Henry's side, and the crowd goes insane! Waaahhhh!!!!!_

Henry celebrated what seemed an absolute victory over the Digimon Queen, but, at the same time, Rika's brain completely lost control, and only her most basic instincts took over. Before Henry could do something about, Rika extended her arms and wrapped her hands around Henry's neck.

"Why you little…!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

As Rika's grip over Henry tightened, Henry tried to use his own arms to get rid of the angry woman, in a futile effort. Those martial arts classes didn't pay off that day…

"Ack! Rika…can't BREATHE!!!!!"

Finally, Rika's brain took control again, and the girl realized that killing Henry in his own apartment was a bad idea. She slowly let go of the boy, who immediately filled his lungs with precious oxygen. Then, Rika walked to the door, and made her way outside, not before saying some last words.

"I'll find out where he is, brainiac, and when I do…I'll kill him. No, I'll kill the two of you. Goodbye."

Henry couldn't help but gulp again after Rika's not-so-gentle farewell. However, he had a lot of things in his mind.

_She will only kill him…if I don't kill him first!!!!!_

***** Back to the future…I mean, the Digiworld! *****

"This is just great! From all the places that pillar could have taken us, we HAD to arrive to this horror movie rip-off!?"

"Terriermon, SHUT UP!"

Takato sighed as he tried to ignore the insanely loud argument between the two rookie Digimon. It had been like that since the moment they were finally released, and Takato knew he had taken the right choice when he decided to finally rest for the day. But he had to agree with Terriermon: the place they had arrived certainly looked like taken from a horror movie. Eternal night covered the land, as the dimensional plane (or sphere) of the real world replaced the shiny full moon. The barren land, dusty and lacking of grass was only adorned with dead trees. Seriously, the only thing missing was the creepy castle in the distance!

Takato's lack of surviving skills showed first when he was unable to start a bonfire, but the worst part came during dinner time.

"That's all you brought!?" Terriermon cried when he saw Takato's "supplies". Some pieces of Guilmon bread, chocolate, and a half-empty bottle of water.

"Seriously, you were coming to get us, and you only bring THIS!?" Terriermon continued.

"What did you want me to bring, a shopping cart!?" Takato shouted back.

"That wouldn't have been a bad idea!" Terriermon replied, and the argument continued, both human and Digimon ignoring Lopmon futile pleas for silence. Such silence only arrived after the three had their mediocre meal, only completed with wild mushrooms Lopmon found nearby (and as Takato would say later, "They tasted like crap!"). Anyway, now, as Terriermon kept complaining and Lopmon shouted back, Takato walked a few meters away. He wanted to spend some time alone with the Omnivice.

"Omnivice, activate." Takato said softly, after sitting down and leaning on a tree. A second later, the watch was replaced with the Digivice.

**Select Function Mode: Battle/Control/Cancel. Takato chose "Control".**

**Control Mode Activated. Awaiting Instructions.**

Takato didn't have to be a genius to realize the "Control Mode" was somehow related with the artifact's functions. Maybe he was supposed to program it somehow. But before he could program the device, he had to learn the language.

_You know, I forgot to thank you. You really saved the day._

**……………**

Takato sighed. Of course, he couldn't expect the Omnivice to reply "You're welcome". However, his entire life was so chaotic Takato didn't know what to expect anymore.

_Tell me more about this…Control Mode._

**Control Mode defines the Digivice's basic operation patterns. Instructions given by the owner determine the instruction protocols.**

_Oh, great…I didn't understand half of what I read there…anyway; let's do this step by step. What kind of instructions do you expect?_

**The Omnivice analyzes the Tamer's word sequence and detects possible instructions. If more info is needed, it will be asked. If the instruction can't be achieved, it will be informed.**

_Okay, whatever…_

Takato knew his Digivice had more secrets to reveal, but its principles of operation were so complicate to him that he found impossible to decipher how to unleash its full power. Takato looked at the two Digimon. It seemed like they had finally gotten tired of arguing and decided to take a break. They had fallen asleep in opposite sides of where the "bonfire" should have been. However, Takato didn't feel tired, even if he had had a near-death experience just a few hours ago. Now that he had "rescued" Lopmon and Terriermon, he wanted to do more. The faster, the better. He needed to find the others, but he knew it wouldn't be as easy. He had 7 Digimon left to find. Eight, if his plan worked (we'll reach that part later, don't worry). If he wanted to find them, he would need help, and he knew the Omnivice could help him. He just had to find out how. And that just could mean one thing: he had a lot of work to do.

*****Another part of the Digiworld *****

Pain. That's what SkullGreymon felt in that moment. As the powerful Digimon woke up and looked at his surroundings, its primitive mind regained consciousness of the situation: what had happened, and what was just happening at the moment. Being a Digimon born to battle, his basic instinct forced it to get up and search for new prey. However, and for the first time in its/his life, he/it didn't want just any data. Because, for the first time in his/its artificial life, he had seen a human. A real human. And he knew what that meant. He knew that little, puny, yet powerful human was his ticket to the other world. The Ultimate Digimon looked up, at the world so many Digimon wanted to reach, as he/it linked ideas. It didn't take him/it long to realize those two little Digimon he had been so close to absorb were special. Those Digimon had been in the real world, that's the only way they could have met that human. And if they had been in the other world and returned, they should carry some good data with them.

SkullGreymon started to walk. He/It now had an objective. He wanted data. Their data. Only then, he would gain access to the other world, and, who knows? Maybe even reaching the Mega Level. But he had to do something until he found them again. He wanted a snack, and the perfect one came in the shape of a poor Airdramon which was in the wrong place in the wrong moment.

"Dark Shot!"

A minute later, when the light disappeared and the smoke cleared, SkullGreymon had already gotten some new data. He/It was used to absorbing data; he/it did it almost every day. But that occasion, he/it had to admit it had felt a little different. A ticklish (if his/its bones can tickle, that is) sensation crossed his digital body, as his data patterns readjusted to compile a new chain of information. However, he/it would have time to concern about that later. Now he had other things to do. Better, more interesting things to do.

***** Back with Takato… *****

Takato was so concentrated on the Omnivice that he never noticed the small Digimon that slowly walked next to him. Only when Terriermon sat again, this time leaning on the same dead tree, Takato realized that he had company.

"Can't sleep?" Takato asked, his eyes never moving away from the small black screen.

"Nah…I'm used to this. You know, sleeping a few hours, fooling with the computer when Henry's still asleep…that stuff…"

Takato let go a silent laugh, as he didn't want Lopmon to wake up, too. However, he couldn't feel but glad to have Terriermon with him. He seriously needed someone to talk with, and Terriermon was an excellent partner for useless chit-chat.

"Gosh, you haven't even winked since you started fidgeting with that thing! What are you doing, anyway?" Terriermon asked, with a little more energy, as he slowly woke up.

"I've just been wondering…Omnivice, display the map again, please."

Immediately obeying the command, a holographic display of that part of the Digiworld appeared, with admirable detail.

"Not bad…it's a shame that it can't show us the light pillars. That would be a total life saver, you know?" Terriermon said, and, almost as if the Omnivice had felt insulted, it displayed a new message.

**Processing new data patterns………100% complete. High Level Scan Activated.**

Then, small, pink moving dots appeared on the holographic map, showing the exact location of every single light pillar.

"Whoa! Speaking of high-tech stuff!!!!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Amazing, I must say." Takato completed.

"Now I wonder if this baby can tell us where those pillars lead to." Terriermon suggested. Such suggestion, added to Takato's mental instructions, activated a new message.

**Introducing new codes.**** Scanning…1% complete. Please wait…**

"Whoa, it seems like this one will take time. I guess that's my cue to rest a bit." Takato suggested.

"Hey, and what about me!? I just woke up!"

"Well, you can stand guard. We don't know when a wild Digimon could attack." Ignoring Terriermon's complains, Takato decided to lay down and get some sleep. It hadn't been five minutes when he felt something furry against his body.

"Terriermon!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Well…I got sleepy again!"

"Yeah, right…"

Takato decided to let the rookie Digimon do whatever he wanted, and just sleep. That wouldn't last long, though.

"Takato…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…" That got the goggle-head's attention.

"For what?"

"For coming here, to get us."

"Is the Digital World so bad?"

"No, it's perfect! We've got food, and there was this nice spring deep in the forest…before SkullGreymon burned the forest to ashes, that is…but anyway, the place is not the problem…"

"Do you miss Henry that bad?"

"Well, I admit Henry has something to do with it, but…"

"But…?"

"I'm tired of being afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid of the next day. There isn't a day when Lopmon and I don't have to fight or run away from Digimon who want our data. We who have Tamers are in the 'most wanted' list or something…"

"Any reason in particular?"

"There's this belief that a 'Tamed' Digimon's data will allow any other Digimon to reach the real world. That's why every wild Digimon around here is hunting us down. We can't live like this anymore. I want to go back, Takato, I really do."

"I'll see what I can do. That's why I'm here anyway."

"That's good to hear…good night, Gogglehead."

"Good night, Terriermon…and don't call me Gogglehead ever again…"

As both human and Digimon drifted away to the dream world, one of them, specifically, the human, had more troubled thoughts than the other. The reason for that were the things Terriermon had just told him. Takato couldn't avoid thinking about this certain dinosaur Digimon.

_I wonder…how has he been during these months…? Wherever you are, Guilmon, I'll find you…I promise…_

That was the first time in months that his dreams didn't star him and Rika.

***** The next "morning" *****

The light of day had appeared hours before, however, the Tamer and the two Digimon couldn't find the will to get up and walk. Besides, having the most pathetic breakfast ever didn't help very much. Lopmon saved every possible bit of energy by resting, covered by the thick fog that attempted to darken the already gloomy scenery they were at. Takato was with the Omnivice again, still trying to reveal its secrets. And Terriermon, we all know he's the kind of mon that faces everything with humor and sarcasm.

"Takato, really, if every single day with you is gonna be like this, tell me, so I can pack my stuff and get the hell out of here!"

Terriermon really got worried when he only received a "shhh!!" for an answer. But the rookie's worries disappeared when he noticed Takato's smile.

"Here, Terriermon, check this out!" Takato called. In a moment, both human and Digimon looked at the holographic screen projected by the Omnivice.

"Hmm, Takato, sorry to disappoint you, but that's the same map I saw yesterday."

"Really? Well, check THIS out." Takato said as his right index finger softly "touched" one of the pink dots on the screen. Instantly, a second, smaller holographic screen appeared next to the original, showing the picture of a desert. Takato looked at Terriermon with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Now we know where the pillars will take us."

Terriermon couldn't help but smile at Takato's work. Somehow, he knew there was more than a owner-machine relationship between Takato and the Omnivice, and his thoughts were strengthened every time the artifact showed another of its unbelievable abilities.

"Not bad. Can that thing take us to the nearest McDonalds? I'm starving!" Terriermon claimed as he walked away, probably to wake up Lopmon. However, Takato had something else in his mind.

_If you could do all that, the next command should be a piece of cake…_

As Takato finished his thoughts, the Omnivice began working.

**Instruction not available.**** Further specifications are needed.**

_Oh, great! You can tell me where the light pillars lead to, but you can't detect a Digimon in this area!? Geez!_

Only when Takato's frustration faded away, he understood the complexity of his request. There was probably an immense amount of Digimon in that area, that the Omnivice found it impossible to detect all of them. Then, understood what "further specifications" meant.

_I guess I must give it a little more details…well…how could I…which was the word…"Tamed" Digimon?_

As soon as he thought the last word, the Omnivice began working. It didn't take it long to display an answer.

**2 Digimon Detected. Data? Yes/No**

Takato sighed. Obviously the Omnivice had detected Terriermon and Lopmon. And, obviously, he couldn't use that.

_Can you increase you scanning range?_

**Please wait………………5 Digimon Detected. Data? Yes/No**

_Now you're talking! Or showing, or…whatever! Show me position, now!_

Taking Takato's_ tone of voice as the signal of an order with higher priority, the Omnivice displayed the map again, this time showing six new dots, two groups of three._

_These ones are me, Terriermon and Lopmon, then those…_

"Terriermon, Lopmon, we're leaving now!"

Ignoring the Digimon's complains (he was probably used to them; anyway), Takato led the group for half an hour, even if he actually carried both rookies for the last miles. Anyway, eventually, and as Takato followed the map and the pretty familiar compass (an oldie from Digimon Tamers…), Takato, Lopmon and Terriermon found themselves in a swamp. Yes, a swamp. And a very disgusting one, by the way.

"Eww, eww, and ewwww again!" Lopmon cried in a way the other two found surprising.

"This place stinks! Takato, what the heck are we doing here!?" Terriermon agreed with its twin.

"I…I detected something…well, actually, the Digivice did it, but anyway…some of our friends might be here…"

"Might? Might!? Well, Takato, 'Might' doesn't help me at all!" Terriermon continued.

"Oh, shut up and help me look!" Takato exclaimed. But he hadn't done a single step when he found his shoes filled with mud and stinky water.

"Oh, crap!"

"There, I said it! Now let's get out of here!" Terriermon said, added to Lopmon's "Please…"

"No way! Our friends could be here, and I'm looking for them…and you're coming with me!" Takato shouted as he continued walking deeper into the swamp, Terriermon and Lopmon safe on Takato's head and shoulder, respectively. Once again, Takato didn't have to walk very long, because in less than ten minutes, he found an island in the middle of that ocean of mud and ooze. And in the middle of the island, a cage. A very small cage, in fact. And inside the cage…

"Calumon?"

"Takato? Takato!"

The ever-happy in-training Digimon jumped in excitement, making the cage shake a little, and provoking the appearance of a certain pink figure from right behind him.

"Hey, and that's MarineAngemon!" Lopmon stated the obvious.

"Whoohoo! Two at the price of one!" Terriermon said.

"Okay, Lopmon, destroy that cage so we can get out of here!" Takato commanded.

"Sure thing! Blazing Ice!"

However, the small shards didn't do pretty much.

"Hey, watch it!" Calumon exclaimed from inside the cage.

"Sorry." Lopmon replied, to which MarineAngemon responded with a series of "pipupiipipu" or something like that.

"If you make all that noise, you'll awake the bad mon." Calumon said.

"Bad mon? What are you talking about?"

"Hmm…Takato? I think he means the hideous thing right behind us." Terriermon explained, followed by Takato's gulping. Slowly turning to face the "bad mon", Takato decided to look at Calumon's captor.

"Whoa, what's that!? Omnivice, detect, now!"

_Devitamamon__, a mutant Digimon at the Mega level.__ Virus type. Special Attacks: Black Death Cloud-Dazzling Eye_

Takato had seen Digitamamon on the TV show, but he had never had the chance to see its mega evolution. It kept the same egg-shaped form, but that was the only thing the two Digimon had in common. Devitamamon was mainly black, with purple, well…things coming out of the limited holes the egg shell had. Black energy surrounded it giving it an aura of darkness and terror.

"Hmm, Takato…I think this is where we run like crazy…" Terriermon said, taking Takato out of his awkward sightseeing moment.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well…RUN!" Takato finally shouted, right before grabbing the cage and running as fast as possible, this time ignoring the mud that was covering his already-dirty clothes. However, Takato and the two Digimon didn't have the chance to run, because Devitamamon was already in front of them.

"Takato, what do we do now?" Lopmon asked.

"Well, we fight!"

"That's easy for you to say. You only slash cards and do cool poses, while we risk our Digital butts in there."

"Shut up, Terriermon! Get ready, as you too are going Ultimate! Now get off me!" Takato said as he pushed Terriermon off his head, making him fall to the ground.

"Ewwww! This really sucks!!"

"Terriermon, watch the language! Calumon is here!"

"What about me?"

"Awww, forget it…Omnivice, battle mode!"

**Battle**** Mode Activated. Scanning Area for Possible Partners.**

Takato got through the setup in record time, now that he knew he didn't have to do the entire button pressing process.

"Digi-Modify! DigiEvolution, activate!"

"Dual-Modify! Crest Tag, activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the card twice, once for each Digimon.

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Lopmon, digivolve to…Antylamon!" (A/N: Yay! Antylamon! Yay to original names!)

Takato now had two Ultimates to control. However, the most amazed with all that was the little Calumon.

"Whoa! How did you do that, Takato?"

"Long story, don't have time!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Bunny Blades!"

Devitamamon easily grabbed Antylamon by the right arm and threw the animal Digimon in Rapidmon's direction, just to blast the two of them with its special attack, which strangely resembled Digitamamon's Nightmare Syndrome.

"Dazzling Eye!"

The purple, ghostly attack hit the two Ultimates sending them to the ground, filling them with mud all over again.

"Aw, great! I'm an android Digimon; all this crap damages my delicate parts!" Rapidmon shouted.

"Rapidmon, enough with the silliness! Fight!" Takato ordered.

"Well, you're not helping at all, 'Tamer'!!!!" Rapidmon said angrily as he returned to battle. However, his words actually affected Takato.

_Damn it…which card can I use to help them defeat a Mega!? What can I do!?_

However, the little time Takato used to think was long enough for Devitamamon to defeat both Digimon. When Takato looked up, he only saw a black mist covering the sky. A few seconds later, Terriermon was falling to the ground.

"Aaarrghh!!!"

Takato had to look to his right to see how Devitamamon hit Antylamon with its hard shell, making it de-evolve back to Lopmon! In an action that would determine the outcome of the battle, Takato ran through the swamp to pick the badly injured Terriermon.

"Terriermon!"

"…feeling…dizzy…"

"Terriermon…I…shouldn't have…" Takato couldn't finish, as he fell on his knees, with tears on his face.

"Now…why....are you… crying, silly?"

"I'm…I'm not Henry…I had enough trouble with Guilmon to think I could handle all of you…this Omnivice is too much for me…I can't control one Digimon, much less two or three of them!"

"Now…seriously!" Terriermon exclaimed as he tried to get up, uselessly. "What's wrong with you humans, anyway? Always giving up at the first try, immediately looking how to blame themselves, or even worse, blaming others for absolutely nothing!"

"What…what do you mean?"

"You…you promised me you'd take back home, back to Henry…and I believed in you…I can't…I won't forgive you if you fail me now! We've only had one battle as partners, but I already enjoy the variety. You just can't expect to fight with me the same way you fought with Guilmon. Different Digimon require different styles…different ways of looking at things…"

"So, if I become a sadistic master of sarcasm, I'll be able to win this fight?"

"That's not what I meant, Takato…"

"I know, I know…anyway, do you think you can go on?"

"Well…I still have some energy, but one of those recharge cards of yours wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I was just about to do that." Takato said, as he slashed a recharge card. He smiled when he noticed how both Terriermon and Lopmon got up soon after that, almost as if nothing had happened to them. But Takato was alarmed when he noticed that Devitamamon was about to grab the cage again.

"Terriermon, Omnivice, help me win this battle!"

Terriermon stepped aside Takato at the same time the Omnivice displayed some data Takato ignored, as he was too busy dealing with the new sensation traveling from his wrist to his mind and heart. Unique electricity, strange and familiar and the same time.

"Do you feel it, Terriermon?"

"I feel it, I like it, and I'll use it to kick some booty!"

"Terriermon, didn't I tell you to watch the language?"

"Whatever…"

**Biomerge**** Activate**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**OMNITAMER…**

"Terriermon, digivolve to…"

Takato closed his eyes as his body slowly compressed and became nothing but part of a database. He could almost see how his data became part of Terriermon, who changed to a brand new Mega form. He saw Terriermon going through the Champion and Ultimate stages before acquiring his new appearance. Takato noticed how this new Digimon was a stronger version of Rapidmon. The exact same legs, now with golden "knees" and "feet" protection. His right arm had become a cannon: wider near the elbow, thinner where the hand should have been, and a black stripe around the edge. The left arm had the basic arm protection, and a black, robotic hand with what looked like sharp, pointy knuckles. He also had new chest armor, similar to Rapidmon's, but different in its own way. Two jet packs on the back gave the new Digimon the propulsion needed to fly, and a black core right on the front, similar to a big, black pearl. Black stripes went from the black pearl to the arms and knees. And finally, the android's head was pretty much like its Ultimate counterpart, but it now had three horns: one on the front, two on the sides, pointing in opposite directions, right and left. And a smaller black core right below the middle horn, between the eyes. A machine designed for speed and hit-and-run attacks. The fastest of all Digimon. His name was obvious, maybe even dull, but it said everything.

"…MegaRapidmon."

Inside his new green and gold core, Takato examined his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that being MegaRapidmon felt a lot different than being Gallantmon. He tried saying anything.

"Hmm…Terriermon?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Kind of funny…anyway, how does it feel being the second human inside of me?"

"Strange…but nice…"

"So…do we check out what we can do?"

"Sure, why not?"

Instantly, Takato felt a new surge of data around him. Someone, or something, was sending data inside his head.

"Omnivice? Are you still here?"

_MegaRapidmon__, an Android Digimon, Mega Level, Vaccine Type. Special Attacks: Ultra Fire, Pentagon Flare._

"Whoohoo! Terriermon, did you get that?"

"Yeah, but I knew most of that already. So, are you ready, Takato?"

"I was born ready! Well, not really…"

"Oh, shut up…"

*************************************************************************

End of Chapter 4…

DR: Finally! Gosh, it took me ages to write this one!

Terriermon: But I guess you have a good excuse for that, don't you?

DR: The same one as always? I was sick, and my computer wouldn't help make things faster.

Terriermon: It's just me, or you're always sick?

DR: 24/7, my friend…you know, I'm gonna take this chance to apologize to Digidestined of Courage. I got to read the ending of "Tamers V.S. Dracula", but my PC wouldn't let me review! Anyway, it was a great story, with a great ending. I'm already reading the next one! That's one fast writer!

Terriermon: But in the meantime, you've got two stories to write!

DR: Yeah, yeah…I'll start with "The Last Sorcerer" now…geez…

**Next Chapter: Be witnesses of MegaRapidmon's power, as he deals with Devitamamon. Later, find out who's the newest member of the group, as Takato, Terriermon, Lopmon, Calumon and MarineAngemon get in ANOTHER light pillar! And finally, enjoy Rika's futile attempts to discover Takato's whereabouts, and a little elder wisdom…you'll see what I mean…all that in the next chapter of OmniTamer:  Android Avengers!**


	5. Android Avengers

DR: Okay, I got a lot of things to do, and Rika and Takato aren't here!

Terriermon: Well, I'm here!

DR: You don't count…

Terriermon: Hey! That's mean!

DR: I know. Anyway, I don't own Digimon, any Digimon-related material, or any Digimon-related term that I could use during the writing of this story. Well then, let's go to chapter 5!

Terriermon: Already? Whoa, this fic is gonna be a lot longer than Card-O-Rama…

DR: Yep, my calculations predict eleven chapters…

Terriermon: Oh…

**OMNITAMER!**

**Chapter**** 5**

**_Android_****_ Avengers!_**

****

****

"Freedom! Finally!"

MegaRapidmon took a second to check the source of those words. Lopmon had finally been able to release the two trapped Digimon, who now looked at the battle scene with great interest. Devitamamon noticed the Digimon's release, too, and it didn't like it at all. In an impressive demonstration of speed, the mutant Digimon dashed across the marsh and prepared to attack the mega, rookie and in-training trio.

"Dazzling Eye!"

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!!" Calumon cried as he closed his eyes, preparing himself to receive the lethal blow. When he noticed that nothing happened, he opened his eyes, and realized there was no Devitamamon. He had to look to his right to see how MegaRapidmon had pushed the virus Digimon out of the way.

"You may be fast, but I'm the fastest, yeah!"

"Yay! Go, MegaRapidmon, beat the crap out of him!"

Everyone looked at Calumon with surprised expressions.

"My guess is that he learned that from you, Terriermon." Takato said from inside the Android Mega Digimon, to which Terriermon replied with a "teehee!".

"Anyway, Devitamamon, you're going down!" Takato shouted as MegaRapidmon prepared for the battle. The mutant Digimon arched forward and tried to trap MegaRapidmon, but the android mega Digimon was way faster.

"You can't catch me, you can't me, nananana!!!!"

"Terriermon, stop that!"

"Sorry."

"Now can you PLEASE attack him?"

"Okay, okay, Takato…man…"

MegaRapidmon dashed through the marsh, reaching fantastic speed, and gaining some good momentum to deal Devitamamon a powerful blow that sent it meters away from MegaRapidmon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon and Calumon.

"Hehe, if that doesn't break that egg; I don't know what will…"

"Oh, shut up!" Lopmon cried, at the same moment Devitamamon reappeared, only angrier!

"Oh, great…" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, it's time for some heavy stuff!"

"Alrighty! Ultra Fire!"

The android's right arm revealed a small rocket launcher, which released missiles, one after another, all of them with direct hits.

"Seeker missiles…nice…" Takato commented. However, Devitamamon stood up once again!

"Okay, now, seriously, what does he think he is, a cat or something?"

"Terriermon, I think the only thing that keeps him up is his will to destroy us!" Takato replied. And hell he was right. Devitamamon's shell was now damaged and in the verge of deletion, as the cracks grew wider with each movement.

"Terriermon, buddy, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Before the virus Digimon could do something, MegaRapidmon had already stood in front of it, ready for the final blow. Takato focused all of his energy on his right fist, and released a powerful deathblow that broke through the shell and reached the core of the mutant Digimon. Three second later, Devitamamon's data had already faded away.

"Yay! You did it!" Calumon said cheerfully, as MegaRapidmon approached the group.

"Of course we did it! Did you actually think we could lose? Man…anyway, let's get out of here. This stinky water is not precisely doing wonders to my circuits."

"Terriermon…"

*****Now, we get a glimpse of Rika…isn't that great!?*****

_I'm bored, I'm bored, and I'M BORED!!!_

Rika accepted her boredom as she rested on the wooden floor of her house. Looking at the also-wooden ceiling, she realized she had absolutely nothing to do. And she hated that. A lot.

_And it's all the Goggle-head's fault! Where the heck is he!? Now he'll have to entertain me for months if he ever wants me to forgive him…_

Rika began thinking of possible ways to torture Takato (yeah, that's pretty much her definition of entertainment…), unable to hide a grin on her face, and that was the thing that got her mother's attention.

"What's so funny?" she said, her young, delicate features filling Rika's visual field. Rika's first reaction was noticing that her mother was ACTUALLY at home, right before she remembered that it was also summer break for her (unless some urgent work came out, like photos or stuff…), and she now had the chance to spend a little time with her family. Rika always found her mother…amusing (not that she'll admit that, of course…). Even if she was 28 (She was 16 when Rika was born, and Rika's now 12…you do the math), Rika knew her mother could resemble an even younger woman. And of course, that always created comments between Rika's classmates. After all, everybody knew who her mother was. Some people couldn't believe Rika was actually her daughter.

_Yeah…famous model, Digimon Queen…completely different, yet I carry her genes…great, now I'm rhyming._

Then, Rika realized she had been asked a question, and thought of the correct answer. In fact, the right answer was "Takato", of course, but she was definitely not going to say that. Who knows what kind of things she (and grandma) would think of then…

"Nothing…"

"Well, it had to be something. Otherwise you wouldn't have that sweet smile of yours."

_If she had known I was thinking of torturing methods she wouldn't think my smile is so sweet…_

"Believe me, it's nothing…" Rika watched how her mother sighed and proceeded to walk away. However, right before she would get out of the place, Rika's mother turned back and asked Rika one last question.

"Isn't he coming today?"

_He!?_

"Who?"

"You friend, Takato."

"First, he's a colleague, nothing more. Second, how the heck do you know about him?"

"Oh, your grandmother told me about his continuous visits after the last time. It's a shame I have to be out so often, I'd love to talk to him. Oh, and watch your language, missy."

_Missy!?_

"Whatever…"

Rika decided to leave the house for a short walk, as her short meeting with her has given her something to think about. How would she make Henry to reveal Takato's whereabouts? However, the answer was so easy she couldn't hide a smile of triumph before heading to the Matsuki's bakery.

*****Back to the Digital World*****

"So…where are we going now?" Terriermon asked.

Takato lead the group, which now consisted in a human and four Digimon. Paying more attention to the Digivice's map than Terriermon's words, Takato pointed in the direction they were already heading to. After leaving the marsh, the group had reached a big, dark, and really creepy forest, as all the trees had lost their leaves, just like the ones before. The Digimon were really looking forward to leaving that place, so they followed Takato's instructions without complain.

Then, mostly thanks to the Omnivice, the group exited the dark forest, to meet a sight that left them with their mouths wide open. Light pillars, hundreds of them, circled around a giant valley. It was impossible to count them, and Takato didn't have the guts to give it a try.

"So…which do we take, buddy?" Terriermon asked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Takato replied, as he gave some silent orders to the Digivice. A few seconds later, the artifact displayed a message.

**Calculating…0%**

"This will take a while…" Takato commented. "We better rest here until I'm done."

"Until you're done? You mean until the Digivice is done, right?"

"Terriermon, the Digivice uses my own energy to work…and as a matter of fact, I'm kind of sleepy…" Takato replied before falling to the floor, and into a deep sleep.

"I envy him. I don't think I can get asleep that fast." Lopmon said before cuddling next to the Tamer, in an attempt to follow him into the dream world. Soon, all of the Digimon but Terriermon were around Takato, sleeping.

"I guess I'll be the guard today." Terriermon said to himself before sitting down, in constant alert in case of finding an evil Digimon.

*****Somewhere else in the Digiworld*****

SkullGreymon chuckled at the sight in front and behind him. He was surrounded by a big group of Digimon. Their humanoid appearance was ruined by their metal masks and their flaming blue hair. However, their strong appearance and the metallic chains they carried gave them a fearsome look. The SkullMeramon approached him, ready to engage combat, and SkullGreymon admired their bravery, at the same time he mocked their stupidity. The skeleton Digimon knew they thought they had the advantage, being much more than him. However, SkullGreymon knew he had the type advantage (He's a virus while SkullMeramon is a data), and his strength was superior. He would show what they were dealing with.

"Double Dark Shot!"

Two powerful missiles, one right after the other, were launched from the Ultimate's back. The fire Digimon didn't have time to react before they were wiped out. SkullGreymon didn't bother to move, as he was too busy absorbing data. However, as the smoke cleared, and he was done with the absorption, a question remained in his primitive mind. He knew he had destroyed most of them, then why had he absorbed so little information? He didn't need to think really much, as the answer appeared right in front of him. A group of the remaining SkullMeramon, approximately ten, was standing in front of him, ready to attack. Obviously, they had preferred to absorb their comrades' data rather than allowing him to. But the interesting thing was that they now had a leader. It seemed like one of the SkullMeramon had absorbed enough data to Digivolve, as a Mega Digimon was standing in front of him. Boltmon, an Android Digimon, Data type.

Excitedly imagining the amount of data that Digimon carried, SkullGreymon prepared himself to fight. Five of the SkullMeramon jumped forward, but SkullGreymon easily swatted them like flies. However, he didn't noticed how Boltmon dashed right behind him, ready to attack with his Battle Tomahawk.

"Tomahawk Crunch!"

However, the skeleton's reflexes were good enough to try a counterattack.

"Dark Shot!"

The explosion destroyed five of the remaining SkullMeramon, and sent the other Digimon flying away, as the proximity was dangerous. Boltmon had trouble getting up, as he had received the full impact of the attack. He was only standing because he was a mega Digimon. On the other side, SkullGreymon had problems of his own. For starters, he had never felt the impact of his own attack before, and it had been an unpleasant surprise. Then, he noticed how the other SkullMeramon were getting ready to destroy him. He moved his arms randomly, expecting to keep the Ultimate Digimon away from him, but the SkullMeramon had no need to approached, as they had plans of they own.

"Flame Chain!"

The five flaming chains were not only painful, but they had also trapped him. He moved his whole body, dragging the SkullMeramon with him, but the five Digimon kept a strong hold on him. Surprisingly, Boltmon finally got up, and noticing how SkullGreymon was trapped, prepared himself to deal the final blow. SkullGreymon knew he wouldn't resist that attack, and he also realized it was time for extreme measures. Boltmon walked closer, and closer, and when he was close enough…

"Double Dark Shot!"

For the second time, that attack took his enemies by surprise. Every single Digimon (SkullGreymon included) received the full impact of the two missiles which carried all of SkullGreymon's power. When the smoke cleared, only the skeleton Digimon remained, although he, too, was on the verge of deletion. Not wasting any time, he proceeded to absorb the data, which helped him a lot. A minute later, he was already standing, and when he was about to resume his trip, an awkward sensation took over his body. It felt as it someone was tearing him apart, but it wasn't painful. In fact, it was…great. SkullGreymon finally understood what was happening. He had felt it before, and he knew what it meant.

He was digivolving.

*****Back to Rika*****

Rika counted her money as she walked inside everyone's favorite bakery (Matsuki's Bakery: Home of the Guilmon Bread!). It wasn't much, but it was enough for a snack, as she knew Mr. Matsuki wouldn't let her leave without paying again. Grabbing a Guilmon bread (she had to admit it, it tasted nice…), she walked to the counter, and proceeded to pay for it. However, that wasn't her only intention. She hid a smile when she noticed that Takato's mother was behind the counter. Her plan would work wonders…

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Matsuki. Is Takato here?"

"No. I think you know where he is."

"At Henry's?" the woman nodded, and Rika faked her best "puzzled" look. "That's strange…"

"What's strange?" Rika knew she had gotten the woman's attention.

"Well, I visited Henry a while ago, and I didn't see Takato there. Are you sure that's where he went? Maybe he's at someone else's house…"

"No, I'm sure he said he was staying with Henry for a few days…are you sure you didn't see him?" Rika nodded. "That's strange indeed…"

"I see. Anyway, sorry if I worried you…"

"Oh, no, thank you for telling me…"

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Goodbye, dear."

Rika left the bakery, and her expression changed from the fake look she had used to the face of triumph she always used when she manipulated people (an art Rika had improved to the level of mastery…). She looked almost evil.

_Let's see if you can stay hidden any longer, Gogglehead…_

*****Back to the "Fellowship of the Omnivice"…*****

_It's only my second day on the Digiworld, and so many things have happened…I've been lucky, I admit it. But…was it really coincidence? Was it really luck what led me to find Terriermon and Lopmon almost as soon as I arrived? Was it luck what made me take the exact light pillar that led to the zone where Calumon and MarineAngemon were trapped? And now…was it luck what made me give the exact program code that allowed the Digivice to detect a Digimon on the other side of one of those pillars?_

After waking up, Takato had noticed that the Omnivice was done with its calculations, and he also noticed that his second day in the Digiworld had begun. The Digivice had shown him the best option to choose, and, without any other opinion to rely on, the group jumped inside one of the hundreds of pillars in the valley, preparing themselves for anything. Three hours later, the group was still walking in the middle of rocky valley. Takato thanked God it was "nighttime".

_This place must be like a sauna during the day…we must find shelter…soon…_

However, the group wasn't walking in a random direction. They were following a signal the Omnivice had detected. The Digimon were expecting to find another friend. Takato was expecting to find someone in special.

_"There's this belief that a 'Tamed' Digimon's data will allow any other Digimon to reach the real world. That's why every wild Digimon around here is hunting us down. We can't live like this anymore. I want to go back, Takato, I really do."_

_Since the moment Terriermon told me that, I can't stop thinking of Guilmon. God, please let him be okay…_

"Takato! Earth to Takato! Nothing? Eskimo kisses!!!!" Calumon jumped to Takato's face, trying to get his attention. Believe me, it worked.

"Wha…what are you doing!?"

"There's something over there, Takato." Lopmon explained. Takato looked at the direction Lopmon was looking at. There was indeed something over there. It looked like…

"A dome?" Immediately, a mental image came to his mind. "Yes, it's a dome! I've seen one of those in the Digimon TV show…"

"Takato, stop comparing us with the TV show! This is real life, okay!?" Terriermon complained.

"Whatever…anyway, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Takato shouted excitedly as he grabbed Calumon and MarineAngemon.

After a ten-minute long mad dash, the group arrived to the main gate, where a Mekanorimon was on guard duty.

"Subjects not identified. Destroy…"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, buddy! Why don't we solve things quietly, maybe after a cup of tea or two…" Terriermon said.

"There's one of our friends in here…I'm sure of it." Takato commented, looking at the signal the Omnivice displayed. His eyes widened when he noticed that the signal was approaching. _It's getting closer…it's almost here…now!_

As if on cue, the main gate opened, revealing a Digimon.

"How is everything, No.024?" the Digimon said.

"I've found these unidentified subjects, Commander." Now it was Takato's moment to react.

"Commander!? Guardromon!?"

*****A while later, same place…*****

"So you're the one in charge around here…how did that happen?" Lopmon asked.

"I ignore the reason for their election. However, I know these Digimon depend on me." Guardromon replied. Takato listened with attention at the same time he admire the city inside the dome. Entirely composed of android and machine Digimon, the city was a wonder of technology. Takato saw different types of Digimon, while the Omnivice showed information on everyone of them.

_Hagurumon. Virus type, Rookie Level. Machine Digimon. Special Attacks: Darkness Gear - Drag_

_Mekanorimon. Virus Type. Machine Digimon, Champion Level. Special Attacks: Twin Beam – 4-disk Brake_

_Tankmon. Data Type. Android Digimon, Champion Level. Special Attacks: Hyper Cannon – Machinegun Arm_

Takato noticed a pattern, and he didn't waste any time before asking.

"I only see rookies and champions here. Aren't there any Ultimates or Megas?"

"Negative. Only Rookie and Champion Level Digimon." Guardromon replied.

"So that must be why they chose you, Guardromon." Takato concluded. "You're the strongest Digimon in this place."

"Maybe. However…"

"What?" Once again, Takato's questions would find answer by themselves, as a Mekanorimon (it was impossible to know if it was the same one they met at the gate, as they're all the same) approached to the "Commander".

"Commander! Commander! Alert! They're approaching!"

"Everybody to your positions. Prepare for battle." Guardromon announced, and Takato and the group saw the biggest Digimon mobilization ever. Dozens of Digimon moved in the same direction, with the same pace, preparing for something the group ignored.

"What's happening? This is scary." Calumon commented.

"They're coming." Guardromon said.

"Who?"

"The Army." And with those words said, Guardromon left. Obviously, the group followed him to he main gate. However, as the gate was opened, the group saw the most incredible sight, even more incredible than the hundreds of light pillars or the dozens of machine Digimon. This time, it was bugs. Lots of them. Every possible insect Digimon that you could possibly imagine, from the harmless Dokunemon to the mighty Okuwamon, not forgetting Kuwagamon, Flymon, Kunemon, Wormmon, Stingmon, Snimon, Flybeemon, Kabuterimon, Roachmon, Yanmamon, Honeybeemon, Digmon, Shadramon, Kongoumon, Searchmon, Mothmon, Butterflymon, Arukenimon…you name it, it was there. There was much more insect Digimon out there than machine Digimon in the dome. Much, much more.

"If these guys want to fight, we're doomed." Takato concluded.

"And I forgot my bug spray…"

"Terriermon…that was a terrible joke…" Lopmon said.

"I know…the shock won't let me think something better…"

Finally, one who seemed to be the leader came out from the chaos of insect Digimon. The biggest and scariest of them: GranKuwagamon. And much to Takato's surprise, it could talk.

"We meet again." He was talking to Guardromon.

"How long are you going to continue with this?"

"Yes, I know. I've been toying with you long enough. I could have destroyed you all in the first battle, you know? We're way stronger. But I wanted to enjoy this victory, as after it, your city will be destroyed, and replaced with our new paradise."

_So that's what all this fuss is about…territorial competition…Digimon are indeed strange creatures…sometimes they behave like humans, sometimes like simpler animals…_

"We will not go down without a fight." Guardromon replied.

"Oh, no!" the mega Digimon replied. "I'm tired of wasting precious troops. I have a proposition for you. You give me your city, and I'll let you all let go…alive…"

"You already know the answer to that…"

"Oh, but this time things are a little different. I have a hostage, you know? And it's quite a celebrity…to think I found him wandering around…what a waste…"

The announcement took the entire population of Dome City by surprise. However, Guardromon seemed to remain calmed and firm, something Takato had never seen in him before.

"You haven't captured anyone of our group. If it's an outsider, it's not our problem." That reminded him of something he had considered before.

_The law of the jungle…to destroy or to be destroyed…is that really the destiny of all Digimon…Renamon?_

"Wrong answer…I should consider at least seeing him. Aren't you curious?" That's when Takato knew they were dealing with a very intelligent bug. Guardromon stepped forward.

"That's right…look…" GranKuwagamon said, revealing a cage, big enough for Takato and Guardromon to fit in comfortably, yet a miniature for GranKuwagamon who had been carrying it all the time. But what caught the group's attention (and made them release a loud gasp) was the Digimon inside it. A dinosaur Digimon, rookie level, virus type…any ideas?

_Guil__…Guilmon?_

****************************************************************

End of Chapter 5…

DR: Haha! That's it! I'm done!

Terriermon: Yes, you're done with this! What about the other fic? You haven't even seen it…

DR: Sorry…but it's not a big deal, there are only four chapters left for that one…

Terriermon: If you say so…

**Next Chapter: Okay, the good thing is that Takato now knows where Guilmon's at…okay, sorry. Anyway, on next chapter, Henry has deal not only with Rika, but with Takato's parents too! Good luck, Henry! And the Group, commanded by Takato, will have to prepare an offensive. The objectives? Rescuing Guilmon and getting rid of The Army for the time being. Will they succeed? I really hope so! Stay close for the next chapter of OmniTamer: Saving Private Guilmon!**


	6. Saving Private Guilmon!

DR: Okay, I'm ready for a new chapter!

Terriermon: I have to ask you why you only wrote one chapter during the whole time FF.net was out of service.

DR: Um, well…I had things to do, okay!?

Terriermon: Yeah, like playing Final Fantasy VIII for like the hundredth time…

DR: Oh, shut up! Anyway, I don't own Digimon, although I wish I did……oh, and I don't own the soundtrack of the videogame "Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete"…well, I have the soundtrack, but I don't own the lyrics…ahh…you get the idea…

Terriermon: Please, don't tell me this is a songfic…

DR: Oh, no! I'm just using a part of a song as a starting quote…

Terriermon: Oh…deep stuff, man…

DR: Yeah, right…

**OMNITAMER!**

**Chapter 6**

**_Saving Private Guilmon!_**

****

_"A destiny lost. A bond that's been broken. The memories, of a time that slipped away..."_

**_Extract from the song "Eternal Blue"_**

Takato had no idea what the others were talking about. He had ignored their words since the very moment the reunion had begun. He already had more than enough to think about, and it was obvious the others were also in a dilemma. Being the only human in a strategy meeting completely organized by Digimon, he didn't have much of a critical part in there. However, as a Tamer (and not just a Tamer, the OmniTamer) and Guilmon's partner, his opinion counted. However, if he had been paying attention to what the others were saying, he would have realized they were making some important decisions without him.

"He's not a member of our community, then why should we even worry about him!?" Colonel Tankmon complained.

"That's exactly the reason! He's just an innocent Digimon who got caught in the middle of this war!" Lopmon replied.

"Pretty much like us…" Terriermon finished.

"Oh, shut up!" Lopmon cried. "The thing is we have to decide what to do, with or without Guilmon. After all, there seem to be only two choices. Will we leave, or will we fight?"

"We fight!" Tankmon replied. "This is our city, the place we built! We can't leave it just like that."

"But you have to accept that their army is way superior compared to ours. We wouldn't stand a chance." Guardromon, who had remained silent, finally spoke.

"Then we die fighting! I'd rather die fighting than giving away my home!"

"Speak for yourself, Tankmon." Terriermon said softly. "I have a home to go too, you know? I don't plan to get stuck in this war zone." 

"Not than we have much of a choice." Lopmon explained. "The Army has already blocked every possible way out of the desert, and we can't just leave Guilmon, anyway."

As the argument continued without the Digimon reaching any conclusions, Takato remembered every single moment of his friendship with Guilmon. Sometimes he had considered the idea that creating him had been a mistake, but the memories they shared together always removed those sad thoughts out of his mind.

_A promise…I made a promise to him…I can't…I can't fail…not now…_

The sight of Guilmon trapped in that cage hurt him a lot. Takato had seen him, and he didn't need to be a genius to realize Guilmon was suffering. He knew he had to go rescue Guilmon. However, he also knew that they were in great disadvantage.

_"Their leader is a Mega Digimon, a very powerful Mega Digimon, and they've also gotten Ultimate Digimon with them. Besides, they seem to be quite loyal to GranKuwagamon. And we…we only have rookies and champions…not even an Ultimate, much less a…wait a second!"_

"Andromon and MegaRapidmon!" Takato finally shouted in triumph, getting everyone's attention. The mentioning of his alternate Mega form made Terriermon look at Takato with questioning eyes, which disappeared when he finally understood what Takato had in mind.

"What happened, young Takato?" Lopmon asked at the same time he looked at the white ball curled against one of the room's corners. At least Takato hadn't woken up Calumon.

"We have a chance if we fight, guys!" Takato explained. "It's not like we have a choice anyway, and my choice is to fight!"

"You'll probably drag me along if I refuse, so I guess I'm with you, buddy." Terriermon concluded. Lopmon and MarineAngemon (who had been silent mostly because he doesn't talk) agreed with Terriermon.

"What do you have in mind?" Guardromon asked, and Takato saw Kazu's Digimon for a second, not Commander Guardromon.

"Well, I can make Lopmon and you digivolve to Ultimate…" Takato said at the same time he place his left hand on the Omniwatch. "Antylamon and Andromon will lead the offensive against the Army."

Tankmon and Guardromon considered the idea reluctantly. After all, two Ultimates weren't really a big improvement. However, Takato wasn't done yet.

"While you keep the Army busy, MegaRapidmon and MarineAngemon will go to their main base, we get rid of GranKuwagamon, rescue Guilmon, and…no, that's pretty much everything."

Tankmon and Guardromon nodded in agreement. It was a plan after all. However…

"Without a leader, they should be easier to beat. But you won't have very much time to defeat him. After all, we'll be in great disadvantage since the beginning."

"Yes, you're right." Takato agreed. "The first five minutes will be critical. If it's possible, we'll take care of GranKuwagamon in that time."

"I guess the last question is when are we going to do all that?" Lopmon asked.

"Tonight." Takato replied. "GranKuwagamon is planning to come tomorrow to listen to our decision, but we need him inside his own base."

"A surprise attack? Guardromon, I think I like this kid." Tankmon concluded.

"Then it's a plan. Tankmon, organize the troops for the battle. The rest is in your hands, young Takato." Guardromon said.

"Oh, Guardromon, just call me Takato." The human said as he got up, ready for some card-slashing. "Omnivice, activate!"

In a burst of white and red light, the Omniwatch changed to the Omnivice. Takato admire its curve shapes and its red and black before choosing a card from his pocket. _Omnivice, select Guardromon as partner, please…_

**One Partner Selected. Awaiting Commands. Scan and Slash Mode Activated.**

_Do me a favor and add Terriermon, Lopmon and MarineAngemon to my partners list…_

**Four Partners Selected. Waiting for Commands…**

_Apply next card on Guardromon, okay?_

Digi-Modify!

"Super Evolution Plug-In S, activate!"

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"Guardromon, Matrix Digivolve to…Andromon!"

Takato let go a soft sight as he saw how his plan had succeeded. The short, barrel-like body of Guardromon had been replaced with a human-shaped android.

"Hmm…impressive." That was Andromon's only comment before exiting the meeting room. Terriermon jumped to his common place on Takato's shoulder.

"So, what now, oh mighty leader?"

"Now we wait……and find something to eat, I'm starving!"

"I'm right by your side, buddy!" Terriermon said as they also walked outside, soon followed by MarineAngemon and Lopmon, who carried a still fast asleep Calumon.

*****Real World, or to be more precise, Henry's Bedroom*****

_I can't believe it's only the third day…_

Henry Wong rested on his bed, as he considered everything that had happened during the last three days. A few days ago, his life was absolutely normal, or at least, as normal as an ex-Tamer's life can be. And now, Takato was lost somewhere in the Digiworld, Rika was after him, and he was supposed to meet Jeri, even if he had no idea of when or where! Looking at his computer, which he had left still working; he tried to find a solution to all of his problems. He had already sent Jeri an e-mail, but Jeri was the least critical of his problems, after all. However, there was pretty much nothing he could do about Takato, as he had lost contact with him since the day he left. That left…

_What should I do with Rika? Who knows what she's capable of doing to make me tell her where Takato is…_

Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing his mother's smiling face. _Now what?_

"Henry, you have a visitor." _What the!? But before Henry could say something, Rika's head appeared from behind the door frame._

"Hey, Henry. Are you in the mood for a card game?" _Not really…_

"Okay, I guess." Henry said as he got up, grabbed his cards and followed Rika to the main door.

"Be back before lunch, sweetie." Henry's mother's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom!" Henry replied not very convincingly. _This is gonna be a long day…_

Twenty minutes later, Henry had lost her first game against the Digimon Queen. He had used a risky plan, combining Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to get Paladin Mode, and he had succeeded, before Rika used Gulfmon and swiped the floor of Guilmon's Hut with him. While Rika shuffled the cards for a new game, Henry just sighed.

"You know, Henry?" Rika started speaking. "Everyone thinks that Paladin Mode is a sure victory, but the best players (like me, of course) know that Paladin Mode has a lot of disadvantages, even if he's the strongest Digimon. For example, it generally takes ages to get him, and when you're done, your opponent has probably deduced your intention, and prepared a plan against it. Look at me, I started with Renamon, and my original plan was getting Sakuyamon…"

"You always start with Renamon, Rika, and you always…"

"Don't interrupt me, Brainiac! Anyway, as I was saying, I could tell your little plan when I digivolved Kyuubimon to Taomon, so I decided to change plans a little…"****

"And you digivolved Taomon to Gulfmon, yes, I saw it. Gulfmon can easily beat Paladin Mode, as his power triplicates against vaccine Digimon, I know all that…"

"Then why did you do it, if you knew I was gonna win?"

"I'm not in the mood for thinking right now, so I guess I used the first plan I could think of." Henry concluded. Rika then decided to stop with the Card Game. She looked at him and went straight to the point.

"Do you actually know where Gogglehead is?"

"Yes…and no…"

"Explain."

"I can't, Rika. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I plan to keep that promise." Rika remained silent for a minute before talking again.

"That promise is going to get you into a lot of trouble, Henry. Is that promise worth it?"

"Yes."

Rika was surprised with Henry's attitude, and it just gave her more curiosity. Now she knew she HAD to find out where Takato was, if it was so important to Henry to keep it hidden. However, she could tell she was breaking through Henry's barrier. The plan would work…definitely.

"I think you should go back home, Henry."

"Yeah…"

"I'll go with you."

"It's not necessary…"

"But I want to!" Henry looked at her for a second.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you just wait and you'll see…" Rika answered with an evil grin. Henry gulped.

Five minutes later, they were already back at Henry's apartment. He hadn't entered the place when his mother's voice reached his ears.

"Henry? Is that you?" Henry and Rika walked to the living room, but Rika stopped a few steps before, while Henry stood in front of his mother.

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"We got a call from young Takato's mother. Something about a sleepover of sorts?"

Henry's eyes widened in fear, at the same time his forehead began sweating. His first reaction was looking at Rika, who had the vilest grin plastered on her face, almost as if she said "What are you gonna do now, Brainiac?". Henry looked back at his mother, who was obviously waiting for an explanation. Takato's mother had told her everything: how her son was supposed to be staying at her house since three days ago. Noticing that such wasn't the case, Henry's mother had a lot of questions to ask to his son. Henry sighed in defeat.

_"Takato, I'm going to kill you, revive you, and then kill you again!"_

But first…

"Hmm…Rika."

"What?" Rika happily said, enjoying her moment of victory.

"As you can see, my mother and I will be kind of busy now. I'll guide you to the door."

"What!? I mean…no, what!?" But Henry was already dragging her out of the apartment. Rika was pushed out of the place, but Henry shared some final words with her before closing the door.

"Do you really want to know where he is?"

"Yes!!!"

"Then wait. I'll call you. See you later."

"Wait!!!" But Henry had already closed the door. After all, he had a LOT of explaining to do.

*****Digital World*****

Andromon, Antylamon, MarineAngemon, Terriermon and Takato looked at the Army's camp from the top of a nearby hill. If GranKuwagamon had proved to be intelligent before, now he had made a fatal mistake. In a valley surrounded by hills, the Army was in the perfect place to be ambushed. On the other side, the rest of Dome City's troops were ready for battle, only waiting for Andromon's signal. Takato looked for GranKuwagamon. Like a Digimon version of Genghis Khan, the giant insect Digimon rested inside a huge pavilion, just for him (but that was probably because no one else fitted in there…). Most of the Digimon were asleep, except for a few low-level guards. They would be easy to take out silently. Another mistake by the Mega Digimon. Obviously, GranKuwagamon never considered the idea of his inferior enemies actually starting a battle. Everything was set; it was now time for Takato to get ready.

"Antylamon…"

"Yes, young Takato?"

"Most of their Digimon are Virus-type. I'm gonna use some cards on you, okay?"

"Understood. Thank you very much."

"No problem." Takato replied, enjoying Antylamon's kindness and manners.

Digi-Modify!

"Light Training Manual, activate!"

"Super Charger, activate!"

Antylamon could feel the new surge of strength flowing through its body, as its type changed to Vaccine, and its offensive power increased.

"I think that should be enough." Takato said as he finished re-configuration of the Digivice.

"Where's Calumon?" Antylamon asked.

"He stayed at the city. There's no way I would bring him to this battle."

"And what if the enemy reaches the city?" Terriermon wondered, and this time it wasn't a joke.

"Then I have a little surprise for him…and them."

***Dome City***

"Hail Storm! Wheeee!!!" Calumon shouted as the freezing breath turned the wall into an ice cube. Ignoring that Takato had slashed a SnowAgumon card on him while he was asleep, Calumon enjoyed his newest discovery.

"I'm an ice Digimon!" he shouted. "Everybody fears my freezing breath!" He said as he froze yet another wall. At this point Dome City would become Santa's hometown…

***Back to Takato***

"So, is everyone ready?" Andromon asked. Antylamon just nodded.

"We're as ready as possible, right, Terriermon?"

"You said it!"

"Alright, then…" Andromon didn't finish, as he walked outside of their hiding place. Takato watched how Andromon disposed of every single guard, without anyone noticing. Takato silently thanked the Omnivice. Guardromon would have never been able to do that. Takato noticed his heart was beating faster, when Andromon finished. It was time to get real.

"Terriermon?"

"I'm right by your side, man…"

"Antylamon?"

"Good luck, Takato, Terriermon."

"MarineAngemon?" Takato doubts disappeared when the tiny Digimon rested on his right shoulder. Then, Takato saw how Andromon's chest plate opened, and launched a pair of missiles, like a bad joke of a fireworks display. Two seconds later, the whole Army woke up around Andromon, only to find out that a swarm of Android Digimon was coming out from behind the hills, ready to fight, engaging combat with the loudest war cries Takato would ever hear. He saw how Antylamon jumped out, too, ready to join them and lead the attack.

"I guess it's our turn, Terriermon."

"Yeah…let's do it. Let's get Guilmon back."

**Biomerge Activate**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**OMNITAMER…**

"Terriermon, digivolve to…MegaRapidmon!"

It was as if the battle had stopped for a second, as everyone one, insect or machine, looked up to see the new Mega Digimon in all its glory. GranKuwagamon, who had just woken up, slowly walked out of the pavilion, just to feel a powerful blow right on his face. That finished the break, and everyone realized they were in the middle of a battle. GranKuwagamon slowly stood up, not forgetting to crush some Mekanorimon in the process, and looked for the one who had dared to hurt him. He didn't have to look for long, as MegaRapidmon was waiting right in front of him.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall…"

"You said it, Terrier…" Takato replied.

"So you are a Mega, after all…" GranKuwagamon stated. "This should be interesting. Dimension Scissors!"

MegaRapidmon had to do a somersault to avoid the claws that could the very thread of time and space. He could feel the vacuum created by the lack of air where the claws had just slashed. However, neither Takato nor Terriermon felt intimidated. They were faster, smaller, and they had the type advantage, after all. Raising his right arm, MegaRapidmon prepared an attack of its own.

"Ultra Fire!"

A smile crossed Takato's face when he saw how every single rocket hit its target with absolute precision. But the smile disappeared when GranKuwagamon stood up again, as if nothing had happened.

"Takato, I thought we had the type advantage."

"I thought so, too."

"Then how come he's still standing?"

"I guess we're dealing with an overpowered Digimon here, probably one of the remnants of the Shining Evolution."

"Oh, great! Now what?"

"Now we run, because he's charging right now!" Takato said at the same time MegaRapidmon dashed to the left before being rammed by the insect's giant body. However, Takato didn't noticed one of its arms arching right towards him.

"Aaarrgghh! Dammit!" Takato shouted as he felt his body slam against a nearby rock. "My back's gonna hurt for weeks!"

****Henry's Bedroom****

He didn't know how, but he had done it. He had actually survived another day without having to tell the truth. The problem was, he knew that wouldn't last long. It would be a miracle if he hid the truth for another day. He had to speak, no matter what Takato had said. He knew he had promised Takato that he would keep his absence a secret, but it was impossible for him to fight against his parents, Takato's parents, and Rika Nonaka, all of them at the same time. Too bad luck wasn't with him, either.

_You have new mail!_

Henry looked at the screen right next to him, as he did something he enjoyed a lot. Lying on his bed as he used the computer, thanks to the new wireless keyboard and mouse his dad had given him. _God bless infrared technology. Henry clicked on the "Incoming Mail" box, and a big smile crossed his face when he saw it was from Jeri Katou. Wasting no time, Henry read the e-mail._

_Hello, Henry!_

_            I read your e-mail. To answer you question, in fact…I'm kind of moving tomorrow ("Tomorrow!?" Henry shouted)__. It would be nice if you and Takato were there, it would make me very happy. We're moving back to my old place, so I think Takato can show you where to go ("Oh, this is great…")__. See you tomorrow!_

_Your friend,_

_                                   Jeri._

_P.D. I would have sent an e-mail to Rika ("Oh, God, no!")__ if I knew her e-mail address, so… ("Phew…")_

Henry closed the window with the message, and leaned his head on the pillow to think. _Look at the bright side, Henry. Now you have a good excuse to stay away from home…or Rika…_

And then, it happened. A sudden pain on the back, like a scratch. _Ouch…ouch, ouch, ouch…_

Henry got up again, and placed his right hand on his back. Nothing wrong. He checked the bed, maybe there was something there. Nothing there either. 

_Weird…_

Lying on the bed again, Henry realized the pain was practically gone, as if a very tiny cat had scratched him. An illusion? Impossible, the pain had been way too real. However, like dreaming, that you just can't remember them the next morning, Henry's sudden pain faded away, to a far away place beyond oblivion. He would find the source of the pain soon enough.

***Digital World***

"Dimension Scissors!"

"Whooooaaaahhh!!!" MegaRapidmon cried as he avoided the giant claws once again. The only reason he hadn't faded into data yet was that he was the fastest Digimon in the Digital World (besides Rinkmon, of course, but Rinkmon's just insanely fast…by the way, Rinkmon is Hawkmon's Armor Evolution, with the Digimental of Friendship. He's also an alternate evolution of DemiDevimon, Tsukaimon and Renamon, but MegaRapidmon would meet Rinkmon several years later, with disastrous results. We'll deal with that in another story…). Anyway, MegaRapidmon was getting a little tired of being chased. It was time for a counterattack. Besides, his friends really needed him. After the temporary surprise of the sneak attack, the Army had easily recovered, and forced the Dome City's army to retreat. After all, they were more and they were far stronger. Antylamon and Andromon had to multiply, as they were needed in almost every sector of the battle field. The second in charge, Colonel Tankmon, had fallen prey to a much superior Okuwamon, who was sliced in half seconds later by Antylamon's blades. The thing is, they were losing, and MegaRapidmon's battle was the winning factor they needed.

"Terriermon, we have to attack him, for God's sake!"

"Gee, as if I didn't know that. It would help if he stopped slashing and slicing like a clone of Jason!"

"Whatever…we've got to stop him long enough for us to charge the Pentagon Flare."

"By the way, where's MarineAngemon?"

"Well, he's…good question…" However, a part of him knew the answer, because MegaRapidmon dashed directly to the Grand Pavilion, where, much to his please, MarineAngemon was busy healing Guilmon. Takato wanted to get closer and talk to his friend, but the Virus Mega Digimon's claw tearing the tent's cloth apart pretty much interrupted that idea.

"Okay, you giant pest!" Takato shouted from MegaRapidmon's body. "I'm getting tired of you! I think it's time for some plague control!"

"Deep…" Terriermon commented. "Your jokes are becoming really deep, Takato…"

"Oh, shut up!"

In an instant, MegaRapidmon dashed behind his giant enemy, and delivered a powerful blow right on his back, powered with the momentum gained after moving at supersonic speeds. GranKuwagamon walked a few steps before falling down. But that didn't last down, as he immediately proceeded to get up. His efforts proved futile when MegaRapidmon hit him again, to make sure he wouldn't get up. That's when GranKuwagamon realized that his giant body was his biggest disadvantage. He was trapped, even if he had plenty of space. MegaRapidmon lifted himself up, floating in midair, and extended his arms to the sides as much as possible. He stretched his legs and raised his head high. Energy began gathering at the black core in the middle of his chest, which began glowing gold. GranKuwagamon managed to turn around, just to see how that energy began flowing from the core to the hands, the tip of the feet, and the smaller core on the forehead. Finally, the gold energy merged, linking those five points in a golden pentagon of pure holy energy. Takato smiled as the flow traveled through his body, and the satisfaction of a job well done was clear on his face.

"Pentagon Flare!"

The pentagon-shaped beam traveled in the shortest direction possible –a straight line- to its target, who received the full impact, which was followed by a huge explosion that everyone in the battlefield watched and feared. When the light was gone, so was GranKuwagamon, as only its data floated in the air. Takato had long ago promised he wouldn't force Guilmon to absorb any Digimon data, but he couldn't risk allowing another of the Army's Digimon to do it, either, and that's the way GranKuwagamon became part of Terriermon's data collection. But Takato knew the job wasn't over yet.

"Ultra Fire!"

The always-accurate seeker missiles didn't fail Takato, as he deleted every single Ultimate Digimon in the Army, leveling the odds a little…no, a lot. If the Digimon of Dome City couldn't win now, they needed some serious training. As for him…

Takato didn't waste any time to cancel the evolution, and, joined by Terriermon, walked inside what was left of the Grand Pavilion. A second later Antylamon followed him, and easily cut the bars that separated Guilmon from freedom. They obviously weren't made with Chrome-Digizoid. The Digimon stepped back, allowing Takato to walk in front of his comrade.

"Guilmon?"

The reptile Digimon opened its eyes and looked up, looking of the source of that voice. He knew whose voice that was, he had heard it lot in his dreams, but…

"Takato…"

"Yes?"

"…mon?"

After falling back, anime-style, Takato sweatdropped, and smiled, too.

"I thought we had gotten over that, but I won't complain…"

"He's just in shock…" Antylamon explain. "He's obviously been through a lot of pain."

_Pain…no more…I won't let anyone hurt those I love…that's why I came here in the first place, to make the ones I love happy…_

"It's over, Guilmon, I'm back…and I'm gonna take you home…"

"Is that true, Takatomon? Are we going back? Will I get to eat bread?"

Not hiding the tears coming out of his eyes, Takato hugged his partner as tight as he could, and he forgot everything else. The battle outside, Andromon and his troops, Terriermon, Antylamon, MarineAngemon…Calumon, who was having a blast taking down Flymon with his brand new Hail Storm attack (which of course won't last forever…a card's effect is always temporary)…for a minute, it was just him…and Guilmon…and the image of a woman in Takato's mind and heart.

_It's a promise…I'll protect you…and I'll protect her…even if she doesn't want to be protected…_

Things would have been a lot better if he had known that he was being watched. The same one who had watched him defeat SkullGreymon, the same one who had followed him during this entire trip, the unknown "third dot" that had appeared in the Omnivice's display when Takato found Calumon and MarineAngemon. The one who now looked at the battle, a battle the Dome City Digimon had won.

"He's almost ready…the time has come…yes…he'll be okay…"

End of chapter 6…

DR: There! I'm done!

Terriermon: Finally… *Looks at the door, where Takato and Rika are looking at them* And you two finally show up! What were you doing, huh? *Wicked grin*

Rika: Shut up, bunny. Hey, you, author, which chapter is this?

DR: End of chapter 6, why?

Rika: How come I haven't found Takato yet? When do I get to see the Gogglehead!?

DR: You mean YOUR Gogglehead, right? *Takato blushes*

Terriermon: Oh, oh, bad choice of words, man…*runs away, soon followed by me*

Rika: Come here you two! *Runs after me*

Takato: Well…anyway…see you next time, readers! Now where did she go…Rika!

**Next Chapter: Make sure you tie yourself to something, because next chapter will hit you like a tidal wave! Now that there are only three Digimon left (Impmon, Monodramon and Renamon, if you are wondering), what's Takato's next destination? And even worse, what happened to SkullGreymon and his wild desire for vengeance? And what about Henry, who's supposed to meet Jeri who-knows-where? Don't miss this two-part chapter, next time on "OmniTamer": The Day A Lot Happened, Part I**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	7. The Day A Lot Happened, Part I

DR: It's time for another chapter!

Takato: It's just about time…anyway, what's up?

DR: Oh, a lot's up, Gogglehead…what, no complains…where's Rika?

Jeri: Good question…*applauses from the background*

Takato: Jeri, it's been a while…what are you doing here?

Jeri: Oh, how rude! I'm here because I'll enter the scene today, right, DR?

DR: Oh, yeah! And you know what that means, right, Takato?

Takato: Yeah…

Jeri: What?

DR and Takato: Lee-Jeri hints!!!!!!

**OMNI-TAMER!**

**Chapter 7**

**_The Day a _****_Lot_****_ Happened, Part I_**

****

_"I'll say this. There's never a dull moment being around you."_

_Takato is in a great mood today…man, I'm so sleepy…_

Those were Terriermon's thoughts as the group crossed a vast grass field, somewhere in the South Zone of the Digital World, governed by Zhuqiaomon, the Holy Bird Digimon. Coincidentally, those same thoughts were shared by Lopmon, Calumon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon, as the four of them followed the energetic human and his Digimon partner by Takato's side. How could the small Animal Digimon tell that? Well, it was the first tine Takato had woken him up before the day arrived. Terriermon could tell Takato had recovered the lost enthusiasm, and he was now ready to finish his mission ASAP. However, now they had to reconsider a little detail. Besides any clue the Omnivice could give the, they had no idea where to start looking for their three missing friends. But, by looking at Takato's face, Terriermon could tell the goggle-headed boy had something in mind. Not wasting any time (or energy), Terriermon jumped on Takato's head.

"Hey!" Takato complained. "Use your own feet!"

"No, Takato, don't you see this is for the good of the group?"

"How could you resting on my head be good for the group?"

"Well, if I walk all day, I'll be too tired to fight if a wild Digimon attacks!"

"But I'd have four other friends willing to fight. Just look at Guilmon."

Terriermon looked at the reptile Digimon next to the Tamer. He showed the same energy and enthusiasm his human partner had. After all, not every day you get freed from a terrible cage and reunited with your best friend, whom you haven't seen in months. For Guilmon, there was nothing better than freedom…and the possibility of having bread in the future. Terriermon spoke again.

"So, now it's back to Takato and Guilmon, is it?"

"Well, it's always been that way."

"So, technically, you're dumping me."

"Technically, I'm returning you to your real Tamer, Henry Wong."

As he finished saying the name of Takato's and Terriermon's best friend, the darkness was replaced by the shining light of day. Closing his eyes while his pupils adjusted themselves, Takato thought about Henry Wong. It was only the beginning of the fourth day, but it sure seemed longer. Takato wondered what was happening in the real world. Had his parents already found out of his disappearance? Has Henry already told every one of his whereabouts? And what about Rika? _Does she…miss me? The mere idea sent waves of happiness to his mind, and a smile crossed his face._

"What are you thinking about, Takato? You sure look like an idiot."

"Oh, shut up, Terriermon!"

***The Real World. Rika's bedroom***

In the peace and comfort of her house, a little before the sunset arrived, Rika Nonaka, cuddled inside her sleeping bag, opened her eyes. And she had only one thought in her mind. A little…something that annoyed her, almost to the point of driving her crazy.

_Where…is…GOGGLEHEAD!!!???_

_"What's wrong with you!?" Rika's inner voice spoke._

_Huh?_

_"Thinking of the Gogglehead all the time, wondering where he is, threatening Henry to tell you…seriously, you have a problem…"_

_No, I do not!_

_"Oh, come on! When was the last time you were so interested in a person?"_

_I'm not interested in the Gogglehead, and I'm not interested in any other man! Or woman!_

_"If you say so…then, why do you want to know where he is?"_

_Because…_

_"Because he said he would always be here, isn't it? He told you, in one of those little, stupid speeches he's so good at, that if you looked for him, he'd always be there. Because he's the closest thing to a friend you've ever had, and because you don't want him to deceive you the same way a certain someone deceived you some years ago. Am I wrong?"_

_……………yes, you're very wrong!_

_"Hmph!"___

Rika sat on the cold, wooden floor, and meditated on what to do next. No matter what her inner voices said, she had the feeling that finding Takato was important, and not (_"…just…") for emotional purposes. Somehow she knew there was something happening, and she didn't want to be out of it._

_I'm sorry it had to turn out like this, Henry. I admire your guts, but…you're going to tell me where Gogglehead is…today._

Rika got up to choose some clothes (well, not really. She always wears the same thing, after all…) and made her way to the shower (No, no nudity scenes…yet…). She had a long day ahead of her.

***Real World. Henry's bedroom."

The alarm clock silently rang, and Henry turned it off before someone else got up. If he wanted things to turn out okay, he had to be fast. He took a second to look out the window. The sun was mere dot, shining in the distant horizon. The day had just begun, but Henry ignored it would be one of the most stressed days of his life. He wondered about lots of things in the shower, a reason he lost some valuable time. But he couldn't help but think about Takato and Rika, as individuals, and as a couple. When Takato told him that he "kind of" had a crush on the Digimon Queen, he was…well…quite surprised. _But maybe opposites DO attract, after all… Henry first thought it was just that, a crush, pretty much like what he had felt for Jeri before D-Reaper. However, Takato and Rika begun to meet each more often, and it reached its peak during the card game contest (Events described in "Card-O-Rama!"). And now, Takato had decided to embark in what could possibly be his doom, just to find Renamon and reunite Digimon and Tamer, with the hopes that such action would help him score some points with the Digimon Queen. Now, Henry's thoughts had reduced to two simple conclusions._

_Or Takato finally lost his mind and he's gone insane, or this is way more than a crush…_

However, how could he possibly know? _I'm just a 12-year-old boy, who's just about to begin high school. Don't ask me about love!?_

Then, his thoughts drifted to Rika Nonaka, the young tomboy proclaimed as the "Digimon Queen". But what surprised Henry the most was the way Rika had reacted after Takato's disappearance. If he weren't her main objective, he would find it…entertaining. _I guess you do have a chance with her after all, Takato. Unbelievable, but true. Yet still, of all the world's women, you had to pick HER!? But I have to admit you've gotten quite a taste in women, my friend._

He may not know much about love, but he could recognize a pretty lady if he saw one, and he could tell Rika would inherit her mothers' beauty.

_Well, god luck to you, Takato……and good luck to me, too…this is gonna be a long day………_

***Digital World***

Takato and Guilmon still leaded the long group as they climbed a small hill. Terriermon had left his place on Takato's head, just to switch to Guilmon's. Meanwhile, Guardromon, who actually didn't climb, but flew over the hill, carried Calumon and MarineAngemon. Lopmon closely followed each of Takato's steps. Takato checked the Omnivice once again. According to the map displayed, one of their friends was right behind that hill. However, Takato hadn't bothered to share that information with his friends. A shadow covered the sunlight for a second. Takato looked up, and saw how Guardromon easily reached the top. Takato didn't wait until the others had arrived. From his position, he shouted at the android Digimon.

"Do you see something, Guardromon?"

"I see lots of things." Guardromon simply replied.

"Do you see something ALIVE?" Takato specified, although he immediately remembered a little detail about the Digiworld. _Technically, here we're nothing but data, so…are we really alive? What's "life", anyway?_

"I see lots of green. Plants, mostly." Guardromon answered, and Takato sighed.

"Do you see a Digimon!?"

"Oh, yes, I recognize several Gazimon, and one Impmon, too…wait…"

"Did you just say you could see Impmon!?" Lopmon shouted, as the others rushed to reach the top. When they finally did it, they saw exactly what Guardromon meant. The aforementioned small demon Digimon was surrounded by several Gazimon, who seemed to be very interested in whatever Impm0on was saying. The sight reminded Takato of something he had seen in the Digimon TV show, but this time there wasn't any Etemon around.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Terriermon said, leading the group on the way down. The large group of six Digimon and a human immediately caught the attention of the group of Gazimon, who instantly prepared themselves to battle. However, with one swift move of Impmon's hand, the mammal Digimon stopped. The ever-confident Impmon greeted the newcomers.

"Well, well, well…this was the last thing I expected to see today…"

Takato, as leader of group, was the first one to speak.

"Impmon, it's…nice to see you again…I think."

"I can't believe it! We've found almost the entire team in three days! Takato, we're on fire!" Terriermon added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't get me wrong, but could you please tell me what going on!?" Impmon asked.

"We're looking for all of our friends to go back to the Real World." Lopmon explained. "So…care to join us?"

"Yeah, let's all go back together! Yay!" Calumon shouted as he jumped out of Guardromon's mechanic limbs. Impmon just sighed.

"Oh, so Mr. I love Cream Puffs is with you, too. I knew you had escaped from Devitamamon…"

"Not exactly! You ran away and left us in that swamp, Impmon! If it weren't for MegaRapidmon, we would have been his dinner!" Calumon said angrily.

"MegaRapidmon?" Impmon inquired, the Gazimon behind listening with great attention.

"Long story." Terriermon said. "Anyway, let's go. We have two other friends to find."

"For God's sake, what's the rush!?" Impmon shouted. "Besides, what makes you think I want to go with you?"

"What!?" Takato cried. "But…but I thought…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I have Tamers and everything, but this place is great! Besides, these Gazimon dudes do everything I want, being one of the heroes that saved the Digiworld and stuff..."

"Which leads to my next question…" Lopmon said. "How is it that a small army of rookie Digimon, that could easily reduce you to less than data, ended up following every one of your orders?"

Impmon's silence told Takato that Lopmon had hit right on the nail. But Impmon's reaction was more than unexpected.

"…so, what are we waiting for!? Ai and Mako, here I go!" Impmon excitedly shouted as he walked with the Group, which left before the Gazimon could even react. Takato was puzzled.

"Okay, now, that was weird." Immediately, he felt Terriermon's weight on his head.

"I'll just say this. There's never a dull moment being around you, Gogglehead."

"Terriermon, what did I tell you about calling me Gogglehead!?"

***Two hours later***

The Group had decided to make a "breakfast" recess, and I use quotation marks because there was no breakfast to eat. Obviously, Impmon, as the newest member of the team was the first to complain.

"If I knew you were planning to kill me of starvation, I would have stayed where I was!"

"Yeah, right, at least until the Gazimon realized your data would be quite a feast." Terriermon replied.

"Shut up, you false excuse of a rabbit!"

"Oh, so that's it? Why don't come here and say that again!?"

"My pleasure!"

"Stop it, you two!" Lopmon cried, but to no avail. The two Digimon were already locked in a verbal fight. "Where's Takato when I need him?" Lopmon wondered, even if the small animal Digimon already knew where he was. As usual, he had walked a few meters away, and he was fidgeting with the Omnivice. _I wonder what he's doing…but I know it's none of my business…_

But it's OUR business, so I'll tell what he's doing. Takato was working alongside the Digivice in a problem he had been considering since the day before.

_So… do you think it's possible?_

**Affirmative.******

_Any suggestions?___

**Appropriate connections will be needed.**

_You mean, like wire?_

**Affirmative.******

_This is like talking to a machine…forget it. Sometimes I wish you had a…friendlier interface._

**Improvement of the Interface can be achieved with appropriate programming.**

_Really!?__ No, wait…I'm not a programmer, and you know it._

**For improvement of the interface, alternate patters are needed. Want to activate Update Options?**

Takato hesitated for a second. After all, he had no idea where he was getting into. But he made a decision. He would never learn to use the Omnivice unless he tried new things. _Okay…_

**Loading… Takato had to wait for a second. ****Want to activate Voice Plug-In? Yes/No**

_Voice?__ Cool! Takato thought before answering "Yes"._

**Please insert voice patterns…**

_Oh, great…I told I have no idea of what to do!_

**Allow the system to choose the best voice patterns? Yes/No**

Before deciding, Takato had a question to make. _Which aspects do you use in the selection of the appropriate voice patterns?_

**The Omnivice will choose a voice partner the Tamer will feel comfortable with.**

_And how can you know that?_

**The Omnivice is connected to the Tamer's mind. It can detect basic neuronal impulses, like pleasure, for example.**

_Well, then I guess it's okay…go ahead…_

**Wait a minute…finished. Want to test new voice pattern? Yes/No**

_Of course I want to!_

Immediately, a voice echoed in Takato's mind, startling him a little.

**Is the voice pattern acceptable?**

Takato couldn't help but blush when he recognized the voice/voices he had heard. The Omnivice's new voice was obviously a combination of Rika and Jeri. However, the interesting mixture created a firm, yet soothing tone that gave Takato a strange sensation. It was…comfortable.

_I…I guess it's okay…_

**Voice pattern accepted. Moving to next step?**

_What, there's more? Okay, whatever…_

**Want to activate Personality Plug-In? Warning: This choice cannot be deactivated after being accepted.**

Takato knew he was walking in quicksand, but a strange new sense of adventure made him choose "Yes" (that, and the illusion of Rika and Jeri talking to him).

_Sure…_

**Want the Omnivice to detect appropriate personality patterns?**

_If your choice is going to be as good as the last one, then go ahead!_

**Wait a minute… Takato noticed it took the Digivice a lot longer than the last time, but it eventually finished. ****…finished.**** Want to test new personality patterns?**

_Go ahead…I'm ready for anything._

**Oh, really!? So, were you ready for THIS!?**

_Wha__…you had never challenged me before…I guess you have some of Rika's personality…and part of her voice, too._

**I realized you'd find it more comfortable this way.**

_I'm sorry, Rika, but it's still weird…wait a second…did I just call you Rika!?_

**I think you did, Takato.**

_Okay, now this is plain weird…you're way more human than any machine I've seen before._

**Yes, you could say I'm a miracle of nature…**

Takato noticed she/it had said in an enthusiastic tone of voice. _Anyway, I guess you deserve a name. How should I name you?_

**If you choose it, I'll probably like it.**

_Thank you, but I'd really prefer the flattering from the real Rika._

**Whatever.**** So…any ideas?**

_Nope…I'm bad at naming, I guess this will wait a while, sorry._

**Don't worry, I'm patient.**

***Meanwhile…***

The creature lurked in behind the trees, watching the scenery with undeniable delight. The group had seemingly increased since the last time, as there were now seven Digimon with the young human. They were resting after a long walk, which was a great advantage for him, as that meant they were tired. However, this wasn't what excited him the most. As soon as he had seen them, he realized all those Digimon were the ones from the Real World, those who had allied with humans. If he absorbed their data, accessing the Human World would be a piece of cake, and his power would grow exponentially. It was just too easy.

_Am I not a lucky mon?_

BlackWarGreymon silently moved, avoiding any sounds at all cost, as he tried to get a better image of the surroundings. He saw that the human was alone, a few meters away from the group. He also knew that without the human, those Digimon were helpless. After all, what could a bunch of rookies, an In-Training and a champion do against him? But the best thing was that, from the appropriate position, he could knock them all out with one single Terra Destroyer.

_This is way too easy…_

***Real World. Matsuki's bakery***

Henry Wong walked inside the bakery completely unnoticed. After all, that was the idea. If Takato's parents saw him, they would attack him with question he wasn't ready to answer, not yet. Besides, he had questions of his own. The only thing he could think of at the moment was Jeri Katou. She was supposed to arrive that day, but he ignored when and where. But he knew that Takato's room had the answers to those questions, so that was his next destination. His back facing the counter, where Takato's father was, Henry carefully approached the stairs, pretending he was choosing which bread to take. _Well, now I guess I wait…_

However, and for the first time that week, lady luck was on his side. Only a minute after his arrival, the moment to move arrived.

"Honey, could you come here for a second?"

As soon as Mr. Matsuki left the counter, Henry dashed to the stairs ignoring anything else, and didn't stop until he locked himself inside of Takato's bedroom. But then he realized he had never been in Takato's room before, so he had no idea of where to look. But we all know that Henry is a smart kid, so he looked I the most obvious place: Takato's desk. However, he found nothing in the chaos of notebooks and other stuff. When he opened the first drawer, white covered all of his line of vision. Henry had never seen so much paper in his life. After some checking (and realizing he had actually barged inside that house without permission, which was pretty much a criminal act), Henry knew he was in front of Takato's sketches. _I knew he liked drawing, but this way too much. But something else he noticed was that Takato's abilities with the pencil had improved quite a bit since the last time he had seen one of Takato's drawings. __Hmm…this one's pretty good… And something that Henry found interesting was that Takato's abilities had improved when he had decided to draw something more than Digimon. From a certain point in the past, unknown to Henry, Takato had begun to make drawings about pretty much everything: the outside world, Digimon, people, objects…_

Henry saw something that caught his attention. It seemed that Takato had an entire section dedicated to Rika and Renamon. Even if it was a full-body picture or just her face, Takato had tried to put Rika's beauty on paper, without good results, at least not according to Takato's standards. Next to every single of Rika's drawings, Takato had written the exact same note: "Not good enough". _What are you trying to prove, Takato?_

Putting the rest of the drawings where he had found them, Henry focused again on finding Jeri's address. It didn't take him long, as Takato had a small book with everyone's address and phone number, some e-mail addresses, some other numbers he considered important (like the Card Store…). After making sure he had memorized Jeri's address (such intellect and he forgot to take paper and pencil with him…), he proceeded to leave, not without looking at his best friend's bedroom for a last time, with the feeling he had learned more about Takato Matsuki's real identity. But…

***Back to the Digiworld***

The shadow watched the scene with great attention. It was of enormous importance to the Digiworld to keep, track of the OmniTamer's course. As always, Takato's course had proven to be everything but erratic, as he had found most of the Digimon he looked for in four days. Now they were in a "breakfast" break, which had prolonged until almost "noon", as Takato hadn't ordered his friends to continue. Obviously, he was too busy doing whatever he was doing with the Omnivice. The shadowy figure noticed how Takato had learned to use most of the artifact's features very soon, and how he had managed to control the newly acquired functions, as the ability to control several Digimon at once.

_He obviously underestimates himself. His mind is strong, and his will is even stronger. The forces that be were right; he was born for big things. How big they are, that's the problem. I just hope she doesn't get caught in the storm Takato is about to create…_

Suddenly, Takato got up and look at the surroundings. The figure didn't understand this new reaction, until it perceived something. Takato was right; there was something else in that place. Something…not wanted…However, as both Takato and the shadow tried to figure it out, the questions found answer by themselves.

"Terra Destroyer!"

***Back to Takato***

Takato had only seen a sudden flash of light with the name of the attack. He knew exactly what to expect, as he had seen that attack dozens of times in the Digimon TV show. But he never expected to feel it himself. Then he saw how the huge ball of energy engulfed his friends one by one, as it moved towards him. Paralyzed by terror, Takato closed his eyes and waited for the unavoidable…which never came.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately looked for his savior, just to realize that his savior was…yellow.

"Renamon?"

"Hello to you too, OmniTamer."

"Wait, how do you…" But his thoughts were interrupted when his mind began linking ideas at a speed he found impressing, as he deduced he was doing it thanks to the Omnivice. _A third dot…when I found Calumon and MarineAngemon, there was a third dot…I first thought it was Devitamamon, but that wasn't possible, the program was designed to detect Tamed Digimon…_

"You've always been so close…admirable…"

"Thanks." The vulpine Digimon said as she helped Takato get up on his own feet. "Wait, where are the others!?" Takato shouted, to which Renamon answered with absolute silence. Her priority was to protect Takato, and she had followed her orders. Even if the others were disposable, she couldn't avoid feeling sad for them, as they were her friends. Takato ran to where he had seen his friends last, to find them; maybe not dead, but weak and helpless.

"Terriermon!"

"He, hey…" Terriermon replied. "How…did you….?"

"Let's say I had a little help." Takato replied as Renamon walked next to him.

"Oh, great…in the end, Takato gets all the cute ones…"

"Oh, shut up!" Takato added as he got up to check the others, but he couldn't see Guilmon anywhere. "Guilmon! Guilmon, where did you go?"

"You called?" Guilmon's voice reached his ears from behind. Takato turned around to see how his partner got out of a bush, as if nothing had happened. Takato ran to hug his partner, while a confused Guilmon tried to understand what was going on.

"Guilmon, where have you been!?"

"Guilmon went to look for something to eat, Takato." However, Takato's happiness was interrupted by Renamon.

"Takato, look!"

Following Renamon's line of sight, he found exactly what he expected. A proud BlackWarGreymon stood in front of them, the ashes around him a monument of his power. Takato didn't need the Digivice or the card to remember the statistics.

"BlackWarGreymon, a Mega Digimon of the Virus Type. This Dragon Man Digimon pulverizes enemies with his extremely powerful Terra Destroyer, and to make things worse, he's equipped a nice set of Dramon Killers!"

"The moment of revenge has finally arrived, human."

"Revenge? What the hell did I do to…no!" Takato once again didn't complete the question, as he recognized the Digimon he had in front of him."

"You're that SkullGreymon we defeated!? No way!"

"See, I told you!" Terriermon said as he slowly tried to get up. "We let him live, and now he's more annoying than ever."

"I don't think you're in position to insult me, Rookie, even if I agree with you. Letting me live was your last mistake, human."

"What's your problem? What do you want!?" Takato said, trying to buy time as the Omnivice silently made preparations.

"What do I want? What every other Digimon wants: data. And your friends' data will help me reach your world."

"And then what? What will you do once you reach my world?"

"I don't know. I haven't planned in such long term. We'll se then. But now, be a good boy and let me kill your Digimon."

"No way! Guilmon!"

"Yes, Takato?"

"Get ready, Guilmon, because it's time to go Mega!"

"What!?" BlackWarGreymon said in absolute surprise.

_Ruki, engage battle mode, now!_

**How did you just call me?**

_Oh, yeah, from now on, your name's Ruki, okay?_

**Ruki, huh?**** Got it!**

**Biomerge**** Activation**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**OMNITAMER…**

A familiar sensation took over as his body transformed into data and fused with Guilmon. His senses experienced a great improvement as he felt his body change, to be replaced with the body of a Digimon. 

"Guilmon, digivolve to…Gallantmon!!!"

Takato smiled inside with golden core as he saw BlackWarGreymon and his expression. Gallantmon was something the Dragon Digimon didn't expect. But his surprise soon changed to an evil grin.

"Excellent. More data for me."

"Oh, really? Not if I do something about it!"

BlackWarGreymon quickly attacked with his Dramon Killers, which Gallantmon's Aegis Shield easily rejected. Without having to see, as his senses had improved, Gallantmon attacked with his lance from behind the shield, but BlackWarGreymon was very fast and easily avoided it. Having the advantage of air combat, BlackWarGreymon took flight and prepared to attack with his Terra Destroyer. Gallantmon moved aside as soon as BlackWarGreymon launched the first one, only to be surrounded by explosions. _As long as he's up there, he's got the advantage._

At the same time, Terriermon and Renamon gathered the others, now without watching the battle behind them.

"BlackWarGreymon is much faster than Gallantmon. Besides, Gallantmon can't fly." Renamon analyzed.

"Takato will win." Terriermon concluded.

"How come you're so sure about it?" Renamon asked.

"He's faced tougher things…this is like a walk in the park to him!"

Gallantmon evaded yet another Terra Destroyer, and jumped up to attack with his lance, but BlackWarGreymon simply flew to the side and sent Gallantmon back to the ground with a kick. Gallantmon had just touched the ground when BlackWarGreymon delivered the fatal blow with his sharp Dramon Killers, but the Holy Knight Digimon dashed to the side, and prepared to attack. But BlackWarGreymon attacked first.

"Terra Destroyer!"

The giant ball of energy, aimed directly towards Gallantmon covered the battlefield with orange light. The other Digimon covered their eyes to protect themselves. When the light faded, and the smoke cleared, Gallantmon was nowhere to be seen.

"What a shame." BlackWarGreymon commented. "His data faded before I could absorb it."

"Then why don't you try to absorb this!?" a voice shouted from above. As everybody looked up, they saw Gallantmon falling from the sky, directly above BlackWarGreymon, his arms pressed against his body and his legs stretched and put together for maximum speed.

"That's impossible!" the Dragon Man shouted.

"I may not be able to fly, but I jump pretty high! Lightning Joust!"

The energy launched from his lance went straight downwards to the target, and hit the ground with a huge explosion that filled the place with dust. And the same thing happened again. When the dust cleared, BlackWarGreymon had disappeared. Gallantmon was soon replaced with Takato and Guilmon, and both Tamer and Digimon reunited with their friends.

"See? I told ya." Terriermon said. Renamon remained silent. The Beast Man Digimon approached the OmniTamer and shared her thoughts with him.

"He'll be back, you know?"

"I know, Renamon, but we've got other things to worry about. Let's get moving before he decides to return."

"And where are we going now, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm planning to visit our good friend Zhuquiaomon. I've gotten a few questions to ask him."

"Really? What about?" Terriermon asked, at the same time a dizzy Calumon tried a few steps, without success.

"That's for me to know, and not for you to worry about." Takato simply answered.

End of Chapter 7…

DR: Another chapter done! Great…

Rika: So what? I had practically no part on it…

DR: Rika!? When did you arrive!? *Slowly approaches the door*

Jeri: And what about me!? You told I was going to appear in this chapter!

DR: Hmm…change of plans; I decided you'll be in the next chapter…

Takato: Aww…no Lee/Jeri hints?

DR: Takato, you're NOT helping! *Gulps as Rika and Jeri approach menacingly* There's no bigger threat than an angry woman…

Terriermon: And you're lucky enough to get two!

DR: *Runs away*

Rika/Jeri: Wait, you little…*their voices fade away as I run too fast*

Takato: Hmm…I better go after them before they kill him…*runs after Rika and Jeri*

Terriermon: Well, that just leaves…*starts typing*

**TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS! TERRIERMON ROCKS!**

**Next Chapter: So, what does Takato have in mind now? And what does Rika have in store for our poor Henry? And what about Jeri, who is waiting for Takato at her house? And let's not forget BlackWarGreymon, ladies and gentlemen. Lots of action in both world, as Henry is VERY close to fall in Rika's clutches! Don't miss the next chapter of OmniTamer: The Day A Lot Happened, Part 2**


	8. The Day A Lot Happened, Part II

DR: It's time!

Terriermon: For a new chapter!

DR: Hey, I thought I had sent you back home!

Henry: He's with me…

DR: Oh, Henry! So he actually convinced you to come here…

Henry: Yeah, as if I didn't have better things to do…

Terriermon: Like what?

Henry: Well, like…hmmm….like…..you know……things!

DR: yeah, right. Let's just go on with the story. By the way, I don't own Digimon, although the idea of the Omnivice and Ruki do belong to me. Anyway, let's go!

**OMNI-TAMER!**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_The Day a _****_Lot_****_ Happened, Part II_**

****

****

_"Okay, so you messed up a few times; you think I haven't? I do it all the time! Don't give up-fix it!" –__Davis__ Motomiya_

Henry Wong ran as fast as his feet could handle. He had two good reasons to do that. First, Jeri was probably waiting for him and Takato, and he definitely didn't want to disappoint her. And second, he had the weird idea that a certain someone was following him. A part of him wanted to believe it was paranoia, but the other part knew that it was definitely true. Rika Nonaka had been following him for the last hour, hidden in the shadows, just like her partner used to do. Henry sighed for the hundredth time that morning. It had been impossible to lose her, as she seemed to be in an excellent shape. _What does she do in her free time? Running in marathons!? For that reason, Henry didn't care anymore. Besides, it's not like he's doing anything illegal by welcoming Jeri back home, right? That's why Henry had stopped running to walk in a fast pace, with Rika's footsteps resonated a few yards behind. He knew he was close to his destination, but he never expected to find Jeri in the middle of the street._

"Henry! Henry Wong!" the girl shouted as she ran towards him. Before his sore feet could even move, Jeri had embraced him in a bear hug.

"Henry! Henry! Henry!" Jeri shouted, and Henry's face got redder and redder every time she said his name. From the distance, Rika watched the scene with a mixture of surprise, diversion and annoyance. Finally, Jeri let go of him, just to hold his hands.

"Henry! How are you? You look great!"

"Heh…well…thanks…you look great, too."

"Well, thank you." Jeri said, followed with a wink that just sent even more blood to Henry's face, something that Jeri seemed not to notice (or she just ignored it…). "Where's Takato?"

Jeri's question created a lump in Henry's throat, at the same time Rika moved a few steps forward, trying to catch every single word.

"Ahh…umm…well…he…he couldn't make it!"

"Why?"

_Dammit__, Jeri, you're not helping! "He's…well, he's kind of sick."_

"Oh, poor thing…" Jeri commented, at the same time her right hand moved inside her pocket, soon revealing the infamous sock puppet. _That can't be good…Henry thought, at the same moment Rika moved her right hand to her forehead. __I can't believe she still carries that thing… Rika thought._

"I guess we better visit him. Don't you think so, my friend?"

"Woof! Definitely!" the puppet "replied".

"No!" Henry cried, and Rika focused her attention back to him, while Jeri just frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…ahhh…ummm….well…you don't want to get infected, do you?"

"Well…no."

"So there! Hahahaha!" Jeri questioned Henry's sanity while he laughed to himself. "Anyway, how are you doing, Jeri?"

"Actually…"

Henry sighed in relief as Jeri guided him to her house, where they would relax and chat for a while. Maybe he would even stay for lunch. He was out of danger for now, but Rika had some other things in her mind. The redhead took the cell phone she borrowed from her mother (well, not really. She just took it from her purse), and dialed a very specific number. It was time for Operation Henry Goes Down.

***The Digiworld***

After hours of walking and leaping into light pillars, Takato and the group were exhausted. According to Takato's analysis, it was a little before 2:00 PM, Shinjuku Time (actually, it was a quarter past three…). Takato decided to make yet another break, to which the Digimon replied with "thank you", "finally!" and such sentences. Being in the middle of a rocky valley, Takato had to look for shelter behind a huge rock formation. Immediately, he and Ruki began calculations of their current path, and how long their destination was. However, Takato was soon interrupted by a certain Beast Man Digimon, data type.

"Tamer…"

"Renamon, I thought we were already on first name basis."

"I apologize. Takato…"

"Yes, Rena?"

"………"

"Sorry, I just had the urge to do that. Renamon?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but…"

"But…"

"Why don't you sit next to me? It's kind of tiring having to look up all the time."

Renamon did as told, still impressed by the aura of calmness Takato irradiated. She realized Takato hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him, a little more than six months before. However, Renamon still couldn't tell which the slight change she saw within him was. He had the same glow that gave a charming bright to his almond eyes, and he still had that cheesy grin, between cute and dumb, that made people like Rika Nonaka lose their temper. But Renamon thought…no, she knew there was something else. And she definitely wanted to know what it was. Anything related to the Omni-Tamer was important to her. After all, it was her mission.

"Takato, I'd like to know…well…I just…"

"You want me to tell you about Rika, don't you?" Renamon nodded without showing any surprise. She was getting used to Takato's sudden demonstrations of wisdom. Brief, but decisive. Takato looked up and took a deep breath. Silently, she thanked Renamon, as he now had an excuse to think of his loved one. _I wonder what she is doing…probably harassing someone… He had no idea how right he was._

"She's the same old Rika you know and love." Takato replied. Renamon looked down.

"That's…that's good to hear……what has she being doing lately?" Takato chuckled.

"Well, with her partner gone, her choice of leisure activities has drastically reduced to one simple thing."

"And that would be…"

"Hanging out with me just to humiliate me in the Digimon Card Game."

_My Tamer, Rika, with Tamer Takato? Now that's not normal._

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing." Renamon replied. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Hey, you two!" Terriermon's voice was heard from the distance. "What are you two doing so close to each other!?"

While Takato blushed crimson red, Renamon jumped up and graciously landed behind Terriermon.

"Do you have any problems with that?" she said menacingly. Terriermon gulped.

"Nope! Not at all!" the small animal Digimon said before rushing to meet Calumon, Lopmon and Guilmon, who were a few yards away. Renamon looked at the small Rookie run away, and then looked back at Takato, who was now meddling with the Omnivice. She didn't care what Terriermon had to say. Protecting both Rika and Takato was her mission, and she never fails in a mission.

***A few hours later…***

_I guess my calculations were wrong…_

A few minutes before, the light of day had disappeared. Now the group walked through a path of darkness. It was hard to see anything more than two yards away, but Takato had a good idea of where he was. Suddenly, he stopped, forcing the others to stop behind him. Guilmon and Renamon immediately took places next to him, while Terriermon jumped on top of his head.

"Is there something wrong, Takato?" Renamon asked.

"Nah…it's just…this place brings back memories…"

"What!? You can actually tell where we are!? I can barely see the tip of my horn! Oh, wait…I can't…" Terriermon mocked.

"Here's…here's the place I made the worst mistake of my life…do you remember that, Impmon?" Takato said as he felt the small demon Digimon walked to the front of the group.

"Yeah…that was one hell of a naughty Digimon…"

"What are you two talking about…oh……" Terriermon interrupted himself when he understood what they meant. Beyond the darkness that covered them, the group could see the remaining rubble of the place where Leomon died, WarGrowlmon digivolved to Megidramon, and Gallantmon made his first entrance. All those memories, good and bad, haunted Takato's head in that moment.

"Megidramon…" he said softly. The very mentioning of his name made his body shiver with fear. That was a Digimon no one of them wanted to see ever again. Intimidated by the memories, the Digimon moved back a few steps, as if they were walking inside a cursed place. However, Takato wouldn't allow them to move any further.

"Let's go."

Trusting in Takato's decision, the Digimon reluctantly followed him, all of them except Renamon, who never showed any fear, and Impmon, who had feeling he was about to challenge destiny, probably for the best. And that way, one Tamer and eight Digimon made their way into Zhuquiaomon's lair.

It took them a lot longer than the last time, as they had to walk through the darkness, which wasn't a very charming experience, and made the place where the Holy Bird Digimon resided a lot creepier. However, they finally made it, just to discover that the place was completely illuminated. Much to everyone's surprise, a blue light coming from deeper in the lair made the place a lot easier to walk through. Takato and his Digimon friends made their way to the main chamber, where the huge Mega Digimon was probably waiting for them. But their surprise would only increase when they finally found out that the source of the blue light was none other than Azulongmon, guardian of the East Zone. Takato and the others remained silent, waiting for one of the Digital "Gods" to start the conversation.

"We were waiting for you, Omni-Tamer." The Holy Dragon Digimon stated. Takato moved forward.

"Then you know why I'm here."

"Indeed, we know there's a doubt in your mind, a doubt you want us to clear out." Azulongmon continued.

"Then…will you answer my question?"

"Maybe…but we'd like to hear it from you."

Zhuquiaomon, who had remained silent during the short interlude, and the other Digimon, who had absolutely no idea of what was going on, waited with expectation for Takato's next words.

"Azulongmon…what happens to a Digimon when he/she/it is deleted?"

Suddenly, comprehension filled Terriermon's mind. He slowly approached to Renamon and asked the question he was dying to make.

"Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?" Renamon only nodded.

"Indeed. He wants to bring Leomon back to life."

"But that's impossible! Right?"

However, Takato didn't look away. His eyes were fixed on the blue dragon, and they glowed with determination. Slowly, Azulongmon answered.

"You should know that if another Digimon absorbs the data of a fallen Digimon, it gains his powers." Takato nodded. "However, if a Digimon's data is not absorbed, it will flow until it gathers enough lost data to reemerge. But the resulting Digimon could be completely different to the fallen one." Takato nodded again.

"So…there's no way to do it?" Takato concluded. Azulongmon remained silent. But then, Takato came up with another question.

"And what about Primary Village!?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Gogglehead!" Terriermon shouted as he walked in front of Takato. "Primary Village is fiction! It was created by the writers of the Digimon TV show! Don't be ridiculous!"

However, Takato looked up, waiting for Azulongmon's response.

"Primary Village is located in the East Zone. That's completely different story."

"But if Impmon releases Leomon's data inside Primary Village, it will compress into a Digi-Egg, right?" Takato suggested. Azulongmon agreed. "Then that's it! If we go to Primary Village, Leomon can be revived!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Azulongmon replied.

"Why not!?" Impmon shouted. Takato looked down at the Small Demon Digimon, surprised by his reaction, and discovered that Impmon wanted Leomon back as much as him.

"As I already told you, Primary Village is located in a different zone of the Digital World. It's the zone I control, the East Zone. We're dealing with inter-dimensional traveling here, and that's a completely different story."

"For God's sake, if Ryo was able to do it, then I can do it, too!"

"Mr. Akiyama had our permission to do it."

"Then why won't you let me do it, too!?"

"We can't permit traveling between zones just to please a human's wishes." Azulongmon calmly replied.

Takato lowered his head and sighed in defeat. "You don't seem to understand, do you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zhuquiaomon finally asked.

"If I have to make my way into Primary Village by force, then I'll do it!"

"What!?" Lopmon cried. "You're not saying you're going to fight the Digital Guardians, right, young Takato? That's ridiculous!"

"If it's necessary…" Takato said, making Lopmon gasp in terror.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't be with you in such a senseless fight."

"If that's your opinion, I understand. When I bring Leomon back to life, I'll take you back to your Tamer. Is that okay with you, Lopmon?" The small animal Digimon slowly nodded. Takato looked at the others. "You all can stay here until I return." Everyone but Renamon, Impmon and Guilmon agreed. Takato looked at Renamon.

"Thank you, Renamon, but this is not your fight. Please, take care of the other until my return. You're in charge."

Renamon nodded, and joined Terriermon, Lopmon and the others. Takato looked at Impmon, who replied with a devilish grin.

"What are you looking at!? After all, I'm the one carrying Leomon's data!" Takato simply smiled, and looked at his partner, Guilmon.

"Ready, Guilmon?" the reptile Digimon nodded, and both Tamer and Digimon walked forward. Zhuquiaomon spread his wings and raised high into the air. Azulongmon just looked at Takato and spoke.

"Are you willing to fight us just for a friend, Omni-Tamer?" Takato nodded.

"So be it." The dragon said, and joined Zhuquiaomon in the sky. _I guess that's my cue to begin. Takato concluded. "Ruki, activate."_

The Omnivice appeared in Takato's arm.

**You called?**

_Prepare Bio-merging protocols, please._

**Sure!**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**Biomerge****, activate**

**OMNI-TAMER****…**

"Guilmon, digivolve to…Gallantmon!!!"

The Holy Knight Digimon looked up, before he was interrupted by a blinding light behind him. When he looked back, he met the glowing eyes of Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"I'll take care of Birdo, you can take the big, flying worm-thing."

"Beelzemon, Azulongmon is a dragon."

"Whatever."

Gallantmon watched how the Demon Lord didn't waste any time as he flew to reach Zhuquiaomon. Gallantmon looked at the giant dragon over him, and prepared to attack.

"Lightning Joust!"

Azulongmon easily dodged the attack, and look at Gallantmon with his multiple eyes. _He's fast. Takato concluded inside his golden core. Then, Azulongmon counterattacked._

"Blue Lightning!"

Gallantmon raised his shield to block the attack, just to receive a powerful electric shock! _Metal conducts electricity…I should know that…_

***The Real World…not MTV…***

Henry Wong and Jeri Katou walked together through the crowded streets of West Shinjuku. After having lunch with Jeri's family, Henry had invited her to his house, so that she could say hello to her parents. He had only done it for courtesy, because meeting his parents was the last thing Henry wanted at the moment. He looked back, checking if Rika was still following him. Nothing.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Jeri asked.

"Um, what? No, nothing!"

"Henry, it's the fifth time you look behind us this minute. I'm not an idiot. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jeri, really!" Henry said. Twenty second later, he looked again.

"Henry!"

"Okay, okay, sorry! I won't do it again."

Henry smiled and chatted with Jeri for the rest of their short walk, ignoring that his smile would disappear as soon as he arrived home.

*** Takato…or should I say Gallantmon? ***

"Lightning Joust!"

However, Azulongmon kept evading Gallantmon's attacks. Very easily, by the way. Takato was starting to lose his nerve. He knew that even if Azulongmon wasn't of the aggressive type, it could use some pretty damaging attacks.

"Corona Blaster!"

Takato looked to his left, to find Beelzemon and Zhuquiaomon engaged in a fierce battle in mid-air. _I guess they're having a blast together… Takato thought. Gallantmon prepared his lance and his shield for a combination attack, as the triangles on the shield began to glow. The Holy Dragon above him prepared himself to evade yet another attack._

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon cried, and the shield released a blast of pure energy, directly aimed towards Azulongmon. However, the dragon Digimon easily moved aside and dodged the attack. But Takato wasn't done.

"Lightning Jou…aarrgghh!!!"

Azulongmon hadn't only evaded Takato's first attack, but it had made an attack of his own. He had rammed the Holy Knight Digimon with its head, and now Gallantmon lied on the floor. Takato didn't waste any time and proceeded to get up.

"Man, that's one tough head…unngghh!!!" Gallantmon cried in pain when Azulongmon wrapped itself around Gallantmon's body, like a huge snake ready to engulf its pray.

"Is that the best you've got!?" Gallantmon managed to shout before using all of his strength to try to break free. However, Azulongmon hadn't used his wild card.

"Wind Electricity!"

The electricity flowed through the giant dragon's body, and that included Gallantmon, who felt an unbelievable pain. Approximately fifty yards away, the other Digimon watched the scene with concern. Lopmon walked next to Terriermon and spoke.

"Young Takato is losing, isn't he?"

"Well, duh!" Terriermon mocked. "Does he look to be winning!? If we don't do something, we'll have roasted holy knight for dinner!"

However, Renamon shook her head. "This is not our battle, Terriermon. He chose to fight the Digital Guardians of his own free will."

Terriermon kicked the ground with his small foot. "Aww, nuts!"

Meanwhile, Takato had a hard time dealing with the dangerously increasing electrical current flowing through his body. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast. _But what can I do?_

**Maybe I can help.**

_Ruki!? What the…!?_

**Maybe I can use some information from your brain to reduce…**

_You can reduce the pain!? Do it now!_

**Yes, but I'd have to…**

_I don't care what you have to do, just do it!_

**Okay, but you were warned…**

Takato could feel the flow of information between his brain and the Omnivice's circuits. Suddenly, and just as Ruki had promised, the pain faded. It didn't disappear, but now it was bearable. However…

*** The Real World, again! ***

"And then Takato got like, you know, a lot of cash for revealing the plan to fix the Tournament."

"Really!?" Jeri said, her eyes wide open as Henry told her about the events from a little more than a week before (A/N: The events in "Card-O-Rama!"). "I could use some cash…maybe Takato would want to share some of that money with his good old friend Jeri…"

"Maybe…or maybe he's already spent it all buying Digimon Cards!"

Henry and Jeri laughed all the way up the building where Henry lives, until they reached the Wong's apartment. Calmly, Henry took out a small key form his pocket, and used it to open the door. Inviting Jeri to walk inside, to which the ever-polite young lady (and her puppet) replied with a "Thank you" (and a "woof, thanks!"), both Tamer and Ex-Tamer made their way to the living room. However, there was already someone waiting for them. But it wasn't just one, or two, not even three. There were so many people in that living room that Henry wondered how come the small apartment's floor hadn't cracked yet.

Sitting on the couch, Henry recognized Rika's mother and grandmother, and Takato's mother, too. Mr. Matsuki was behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders. Ryo Akiyama was sitting on one of the chairs, with Kazu and Kenta standing on each side, as if they were Ryo's security guards or something. Janyuu Wong was leaning on the window, looking at his son with sharp, yet worried eyes, and Henry's mother was sitting on another chair, Suzie sitting on her lap. Of course, in the middle of everyone, as a non-chosen leader of the "welcoming" group, Rika Nonaka had the smile only masterminds of evil can show. Henry looked to his right, and wondered why Jeri's eyes glowed so lively. She looked…excited.

"A welcoming party!? For me!? Henry, you're so sweet!"

Henry blushed and sweatdropped. "This is not precisely a party, Jeri." He said softly.

"No, it isn't." Rika agreed as she walked on step forward. Henry moved one step backwards, of course. "But don't worry, Jeri. We'll give you the party you want…after we have a little talk with Henry."

Everyone's eyes focused on Henry, and he felt how they pierced through his body, almost as if they wanted to rip the words out of him. Jeri was now a little puzzled. "What's going on, Henry?" she asked.

"You know, actually that's a wonderful question, Jeri." Rika said with a smile, which Jeri returned, of course. Immediately, the smile disappeared from her face, to be replaced with the official and patented "Digimon Queen" look. Rika could hear a soft sigh form behind her, and she knew exactly who had just sighed. _You should thank God I'm dealing with Henry right now, Akiyama. Why did I call HIM anyway!? I just gave him an excuse to bother me…_

"So……" Rika continued. "…what's going on, Henry?"

Henry knew he was defeated the moment he saw those eyes. Rika wouldn't let him leave the apartment, at least not alive. But the worst thing was that the others also seemed to have the same look on their faces. A mixture of disappointment, worry, and anger. He had lost. _I guess this is it, Takato. I ran out of options…and luck…I just hope you're okay…because I'm definitely not…_

"Henry, can I give Jeri a quick briefing of the situation?" Rika asked. Henry remained silent. "…I'll take that as a yes." Rika looked at the other redhead, and began to explain.

"Actually, Jeri, there isn't much to say. Takato was last seen four days ago. He had disappeared, gone; no one knows where he is."

Jeri let go a gasp and her eyes widened in shock. Takato, missing? It couldn't be! However, Rika's expression didn't change.

"However, we have the belief that Henry is somehow involved in Takato's disappearance."

Jeri looked at Henry, who sighed in defeat. Henry had spent several hours thinking about how he would be discovered, but this was way worse than anything he could have possibly imagined. Now Jeri thought he was some sort of…who knows?

"Unfortunately…" Rika continued. "…Henry hasn't helped us by revealing Goggle…Takato's whereabouts, and that's the reason we are here."

Jeri was still looking at Henry, her eyes showing a terrible expression of disappointment. Of all the faces he was looking at the moment, Jeri's face hurt Henry the most.

"Is…is that true, Henry?" Jeri asked with a barely audible voice. "Do you…do you know where Takato is?"

Henry sighed again. _I guess it's time… "Yes…" Rika smiled victoriously…"…and no."_

Everyone looked at Henry, confusion easily seen on their faces. Henry proceeded to explain.

"I only know that Takato is in the……aaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!!"

It had happened. An unbearable pain had invaded his body without a reason, and Henry couldn't say another word. His legs collapsed and he fell to the floor, at the same moment everyone got up in consternation. "I can't…aaarrrggghhh!!!!" Henry couldn't say a word, as the sensation became overwhelming. He knew exactly what was happening: he was being electrocuted. But he still didn't know why.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh!!!!"

With shock, Henry was able to notice that he wasn't the only one in pain. Rika, too, seemed to be going through the same experience. The others had made a circle around the two, unable to understand what had just happened. Henry knew there was nothing they could do, as the source of this…electricity was definitely not natural. He just wished it would go soon, because he felt as if he was being torn apart. His eyes' met Rika's, and her violet orbs showed him the same pain. Rika gritted her teeth and cuddled herself, as if that would help, which was obviously not true.

_What's…going…on!? Rika thought before losing consciousness._

***The Digiworld***

Takato was still trapped, help captive by Azulongmon's strong grip. Now that the pain caused by the electricity was gone, it was a little easier for him to get free. Eventually, he succeeded, and escaped from the giant Dragon's grasp. However, Azulongmon was faster.

"Blue Lightning!"

The attack struck Gallantmon…but the Holy Knight Digimon didn't feel anything.

_Awesome! How did you do that!?_

**I used your special bonds with the other Tamers to connect you, Takato.**

_And…what's that supposed to mean?_

**Well, right now…they feel what you're supposed to feel.**

_They!?_

**Yes, Tamers and Digimon.**

****

Takato looked at the other Digimon, and confirmed his suspicions. Both Terriermon and Renamon were groaning in agony, as they received the full power of Azulongmon's attack. _That means…_

_Stop it!!!_

**What?**

_Stop it! Renamon and Terriermon can't handle a Mega's attack!!! Leave them alone!_

**That's not possible. The subjects known as Renamon, Terriermon, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka are connected to you. The bond is temporary, yet unbreakable.**

_WHAT!? Are you saying right now Rika and Henry are feeling the shock, too!?_

**Indeed.**

_Stop it!!! If Rika is in pain, then you have to stop it!!!!_

**I tell you that's not possible until this battle is over.**

Azulongmon sent another of his Blue Lightning attacks at Takato, who didn't even flinch. However, Terriermon and Renamon screamed in agony, with the confused looks of Guardromon, Lopmon and Calumon.

_Ruki, I beg you, please stop it!_

**I can't do it, Takato.**

_Ruki, it's an order!_

**I'm telling you I can't!**

Azulongmon wrapped himself around Gallantmon again, but Takato only closed his eyes in frustration, he didn't feel anything. Anger and pain were taking over, as the truth that clouded him sent his mind into a spiral of chaos.

_My best friends…are feeling my pain…terrible pain…and it's my fault…I won't allow it!!!!_

Takato used all of his strength, and Gallantmon tried to break free, but to no avail. Azulongmon kept holding him tight, sending waves of electric energy to the Holy Knight's body.

_I don't feel anything…but Rika must be feeling a terrible agony…because of me…_

A tear rolled down Takato's cheek, and Guilmon .who hadn't said anything during the whole battle, finally reacted.

_"Takato, are you okay?"_

_Damn it, of course I'm not okay! Rika and my friends are in pain and it's all my fault! This…this is not fair!!!!!!!_

The reaction was chaotic and sudden, and the first to react to it was Ruki.

**What…what is this? Unidentified data patterns available!? Accessing emergency mode! This…this is!!!!????**

***The Real World***

Rika opened her eyes, and found herself lying on the soft surface of Henry's bed. When she looked around, she met the concerned looks of her mother and everyone else. Then, she heard a groan, and her eyes found Henry Wong, who was also trying to get up. Ryo Akiyama was the first to speak.

"Rika, are you okay?" he carefully asked.

"Of course I'm okay, geez…" she replied, and everyone knew she was okay. They were dealing with the same old Rika Nonaka, Digimon Queen. Henry got up and leaned against a wall. Rika looked at him and made the obvious question.

"What was that, Brainiac!?"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

The look on Henry's eyes told her that he was telling the truth. However, Rika wasn't satisfied. Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Suzie, Jeri and the adults still tried to understand what was going on, but Rika had other things in her mind.

"I think you were about to tell us something, Henry." Rika said, and Henry slowly nodded. The boy let go a soft sigh, as he remembered he still was the center of attention. He proceeded to speak.

"Well, Takato is…"

A loud beep interrupted Henry this time. Everyone got startled, and tried to look for the source, before the first sound were followed by a second one, and a third, and a fourth, and so on, until there were six sources of beeping in the small apartment. The six Tamers in the room took out their Digivices (yes, they all still carry those things…) and looked at the small display, all of them but Ryo recognizing the symbol on it.

"This…this is…oh, my God, it's...!!!" Kazu cried in panic. Ryo was puzzled, and looked at Rika, waiting for an explanation. But Rika had worries of her own, and she looked at Henry, also waiting for answers. Henry was in shock, but his mind was working at full speed. He dashed to the desk and turned on his computer, but the monitor only showed the mysterious symbol. _It's happening all over again…Takato, what are you doing!?_

Henry felt the small hands of his sister grabbing his right hand. Henry looked at her parents, who were still trying to understand what was going on, even if Janyuu had a slight idea. Kazu and Kenta were shivering, as the memories were flooding into their minds. Ryo and Rika looked at each other, one in confusion, the other in denial, and Rika still couldn't believe what was happening. Finally, he looked at Jeri, who looked at him with the same worried look. Then, Jeri looked down, at Henry's Digivice, and recognized the symbol immediately.

"Digital Hazard…" she muttered under her breath. Henry then looked at his sister, who, much to his surprise, remained calm. She looked at his brother with her big eyes and said the words that explained everything.

"It's the angwy kid, right, brother?" Henry nodded.

"Yes, Suzie, it's Takato."

Rika and Takato's parents looked at him in disbelief. Rika's eyes said how much she feared what was happening, as her aggressive look of confidence had disappeared, and Henry saw confusion in the eyes on Takato's mother.

"It's Takato." Henry said. "He's angry, and when he gets angry…terrible things happen."

***The Digiworld***

Renamon opened her eyes. The pain had disappeared, to be replaced with a terrible feeling of confusion. She looked at Terriermon, who seemed to be recovering, too. Then, she looked at the battlefield in front of her, and she gasped.

Dark clouds covered the sky, and then she noticed that the ground had begun to shake. A thunder crashed with the ground nearby, filling the place with a bright light and a loud roar. Beelzemon and Zhuquiaomon had interrupted their battle, as the energy flowing was too strong to be ignored. She looked down, to find a terrified Calumon. Her narrow eyes widened when she noticed that the triangle on Calumon's forehead had changed its color. It was black. Renamon carefully picked him up, and guided Lopmon and Guardromon to a safe place, several meters away from the scene. However, she noticed how Terriermon decided to stay.

"Terriermon, what do you think you're doing!? Come here, it's dangerous out there!"

Terriermon simply looked at her, but the smile on his face was not joyful at all. It was sick, filled with malevolence.

"Nowhere is safe now, Renamon." He simply said, and looked back at the two Mega Digimon who were still fighting. Renamon looked at Gallantmon and Azulongmon, and saw how the situation had changed. Azulongmon was still wrapped around Gallantmon, but only because the dark energy flowing through Gallantmon's body would let him go. The wind began to blow faster, and Renamon partially covered her eyes with one hand. She looked behind her, where Lopmon was trying to calm down Calumon, who cried and cried in fear and pain. Another thunder crashed with the ground, this time a lot nearer. The sky darkened, but Renamon knew it was still too soon for the night to arrive. Renamon walked a few steps forward, and look at the source of such dark power.

Gallantmon looked awfully relaxed, but Renamon knew it was the calm before the storm. He was about to launch an attack, and Azulongmon was right next to him to receive. _Please, Takato…whatever you're doing, please stop it._

Renamon thought about the mission, which had reached a state of jeopardy. If Gallantmon attacked, there was a possibility…

_No! If Gallantmon kills Azulongmon, the Digiworld…!!!!!!_

Renamon ran as fast as she could, getting the attention of Beelzemon and Zhuquiaomon, who were still in mid-air, looking at the scene with curious and fearful eyes. She dashed past Terriermon, who didn't pay attention to her. She ran towards Gallantmon, whose glowed dark, his body holding immense amounts of dark energy, and Takato possessed by his own grief…

And then, time stopped. Renamon had failed. Gallantmon attacked.

"Takato, nooooooo!!!!!"

"This is for everyone!!!! This battle is over, Azulongmon, and I'm the winner!" Gallantmon cried. Renamon stopped right on her tracks, and Azulongmon tried to escape, but it was in vain. Renamon looked at Gallantmon, and for an instant she saw (or imagined) that Gallantmon's armor had become completely black.

"I WIN NOW, AZULONGMON! JUDECCA PRISON!!!!"

End of chapter 8…

Henry: DR, you're insane…

DR: I know…

Henry: Of all the incredible things you could have planned, this is……definitely the……that was sick, DR!

DR: I know! But I loved it!

Henry: How long before you end this madness?

DR: Three more chapters, Henry, just three more chapters…filled with drama, surprises, battles, Rukato, and a very special evolution I'm planning to use…

Henry: And I had to ask…

Terriermon: Momentai, Henry! DR may be crazy, but he's got his limits, right? RIGHT!?

DR: Well…

**Note: Just to make things clear, Judecca Prison is ChaosDukemon's main attack. I had to use the Japanese name, because there's no translated version, at least not that I know. By the way, I checked the ChaosDukemon card. It's soooo cool! I added it to my "coolest Digimon card" list, next to cards like MoonMilleniumon (which by the way is another AWESOME card, worthy of such an AWESOME Digimon), Sakuyamon (I really like that card) and Seraphimon (What!? Seraphimon rocks!).**

**Next Chapter: Whoa! Now, what was that!? Anyway, find out what happened to Takato, Guilmon, Renamon and the others, at the same time we see how Henry FINALLY reveals Takato's situation (not that he had any other choice though, hehe…). Partial Adventure/Tamers crossover in the next chapter of**

Omni-Tamer: Resurrection of the Beast King.

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	9. Resurrection of the Beast King

DR: *drools*

Henry: Hmm…Terriermon…

DR: *still drooling*

Henry: Terriermon…

Terriermon: What?

Henry: What's wrong with him?

Terriermon: Dunno. He's like that since the day he posted the last chapter.

DR: They're so beautiful…finally, the Ultimate Cards for my collection…

Terriermon: What!? All that fuss for a bunch of cards?

DR: You don't get it, do you? It's almost impossible to get Digimon cards in this country, much worse decent cards! But finally, I have the coolest cards in the world!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes psycho*

Henry: Hmm…DR……can we go on with the story? We really have to do something about ChaosGallantmon……

DR: Oh, yeah, that…but after you help me dust my new cards! I can't allow anything to destroy the absolute purity of these cards!

Terriermon: Henry, I think he finally lost it…

Henry: Yeah……but anyway, he doesn't own Digimon, and we all thank God for that.

Terriermon: Amen, father!

**OMNI-TAMER!**

**Chapter 9**

**_Resurrection of the Beast King_**

"What…what happened……? Ouch, my head!"

The little rabbit shaped Digimon known as Terriermon opened his eyes and tried to get up. When his eyes finally focused, he only saw one thing.

"Whoa! Self, this is devastation. Nice to meet you, devastation!"

Yes, devastation was the ideal word to describe what Terriermon saw. There were no remains of what used to be Zhuquiaomon's lair, and everything had become nothing but debris. However, what really scared Terriermon was the seemingly total absence of life.

"Where…where is everybody!?"

"Don't worry, as everyone is still alive."

Terriermon looked at the source of the voice, and when he found it; his little heart skipped a beat, because in front of him, there was Gallantmon.

_No…that's obviously NOT Gallantmon!_

This…darker version of the famous Holy Knight had a completely black armor that made him look obscenely evil, and the blue cape reacting to an inexistent wind added some dramatic effect.

"Let me guess…BlackGallantmon?" The Dark Knight shook his head. "DarkGallantmon? No, too dull…" the Mega Digimon nodded in agreement. "ShadowGallantmon?" Terriermon finally retorted.

"That sounds nice, but it's still incorrect. The name's ChaosGallantmon, and you better remember it."

"You betcha!" Terriermon agreed, visibly scared as ChaosGallantmon approached him. When they were close enough, the Dark Knight got down on his knees and looked at Terriermon.

"Don't worry, Terriermon. I don't plan to kill you anytime soon." Those words said, and Terriermon breathed for the first time that minute. However, there was still doubt in his mind.

"Takato…are you okay?"

"I…I could be better…I'm sorry, Terriermon."

"Why? What did you do?" Takato explained him how Ruki had used his connection with Rika and Henry to send them his sensations, and how that included Rika and Henry's partners.

"Oh, that? No, problem, bro!"

"Terriermon…"

"Really, no problem, dude, just cool down next time, okay? So, what now?"

Takato felt relieved with Terriermon's response. _I see now why Henry loves him so much… Takato considered. Inside his now-black sphere, Takato tried to contact Guilmon._

"Guil? Guilmon, can you hear me?" Takato tried, but his only answer was a growl, something you would expect from Cyberdramon, not from the red rookie Digimon. _Is he…!? Ruki!_

**Yes…yes, Takato? If Takato didn't know that Ruki was a machine, he would have thought she seemed a little dazed.**

_Tell me about Guilmon's condition, now!_

**Hmm, let me see…uh, oh……**

_What!?_

**Highly unstable condition.**** Multiple variables make Guilmon's actions unpredictable.**

Takato immediately understood. If he cancelled the Mega evolution, Guilmon might…_Megidramon__…no…I can't let it happen. Against his desire, he decided to remain as ChaosGallantmon, even if he didn't know if he could be able to control his boiling rage. Trying to ignore those feelings, Takato decided to help Terriermon._

"So, Mr. Dark Knight…" Terriermon started. Takato muttered something under his breath. "How are we gonna find out friends?" Takato let go a much needed smirk.

"Watch and learn." Changing his lance back to his right hand, ChaosGallantmon lifted it at the height of his chin, his palm up. Concentrating, ChaosGallantmon focused his energy in a single wish, and Terriermon saw how everything began to shake.

"Whoa! That's a new trick!"

Rocks began levitating, most of them revealing the other Digimon, who would have remained buried if it weren't for ChaosGallantmon's impressive telekinesis. Terriermon ran towards a barely conscious Renamon.

"How you doin', Foxymon?"

"I'd kill you if I could-aarrghh…" Renamon complained as she tried to get up. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. "Where's Takato!?" she demanded to know.

"I'm right here." Takato replied as he walked towards the others. Renamon and Lopmon, who had just regained consciousness, both gasped at the sight of the Dark Knight Digimon. "Young Takato…what happened to you?" Lopmon asked.

"Another alternate evolution, what do you think!?" Terriermon answered. "He just doesn't get tired of them!" Takato remained silent, as he watched how Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Calumon got up and joined the others. While Guardromon and MarineAngemon didn't say a word about the new Digimon of darkness, one because of fear, the other because it can't talk, Calumon gave his opinion right away.

"Whooo!!!! Scary!" he said as he took the risk of flying towards him. Takato received with a much needed smile, and the In-Training Digimon got on his head.

"So, the question is: are you good or evil?" Terriermon asked.

"I guess it depends on who I'm with. Do you want me to be evil, Terriermon?"

"Definitely not."

A loud groan caught the attention of the group, which turned to see a badly beaten Impmon trying to get up. Renamon and ChaosGallantmon, being the fastest, got to him first.

"That was one heck of a big blast…ouch, ouch, that hurts! Can't you be a little more delicate, Renamon!?" As Impmon finally got up, after receiving a dirty look from the vulpine Digimon, Takato apologized.

"I'm deeply sorry, Impmon. I guess my attack hit you, too."

"You GUESS!?" Impmon retorted, soon followed by Terriermon's snickering. "And you shut up, rabbit!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, taking the group by surprise. Several jaws opened and some eyes sharpened when the two titans known as Azulongmon and Zhuquiaomon got up and took flight. The Holy Dragon approached the group slowly, his multiple eyes fixed on the Dark Knight Digimon. The Virus Mega Digimon walked a few steps forward, to meet the Digital Guardian.

"Terrible……terrible, terrible……" Azulongmon said. "A terrible power has been unleashed."

"Nice to see you, too." ChaosGallantmon replied sarcastically. The Dark Knight could hear Terriermon's snickering right behind him, and Takato had to repress his own laugh. _I guess being partially evil gives me the chance to be sarcastic…_

"You're a Digimon that wasn't supposed to exist. A mistake of evolution."

"D-Reaper wasn't supposed to grow THAT big, and you see what happened. So, are you gonna take me to Primary Village, or what?"

Azulongmon considered the question for a while. _The Omni-Tamer is valuable piece in Destiny's little game. If he is tainted by evil, even just a little bit, it could be catastrophic…..we need him to be ready, as he's the only one who can…_

The dragon's eyes met the eyes of a certain Beast Man Digimon of the Data type. Unknown to the others in the place, they had a short conversation.

_What do you think, Agent of the Dragon God? Azulongmon asked Renamon._

_It's against the rules, but you should do it. The safety of the Omni-Tamer is much more vital to the Digital World than an ancient rule._

_Yes, but if I take him there, it could change the thread of destiny. After all, humans visit my quadrant more often since MaloMyotismon's fall, especially my __Chosen__ Ones. There could be a chance the Omni-Tamer might find them._

_Then let me go with him. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, by all means necessary. Besides, both the King of Angels and the Lord of Humans are aware of the situation. They'll help._

_True. It's a relief. Well then, I'll take him. But let me warn you that anything that alters the thread of destiny shall become your responsibility._

_I understand._

Breaking the connection, Azulongmon looked back at ChaosGallantmon, but before he could say anything, the Dark Knight spoke.

"What were you two talking about?"

Unable to hide his surprise, Azulongmon spoke. "I…I don't understand."

"Oh, come on, do you think I'm that stupid? Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I'll just forget it." ChaosGallantmon said, and he knew that Renamon was looking at him at that precise moment. He looked back at Renamon, and challenged her with his look.

"My conversation with Azulongmon is for me to know and for you to forget." Renamon simply said. ChaosGallantmon nodded.

"I understand, but you must remember that your problems are my problems, Renamon. That's what friends are for, right?" Takato replied from inside the black sphere. Looking back at Azulongmon, he spoke aloud. "So?"

"Yes, I'll take you Primary Village." Takato couldn't hide his smile. Obviously, no one saw it, as he was inside ChaosGallantmon.

"Now we're talking the same language."

"I'll take you, but you'll only go with Renamon and Impmon. Those are my conditions. The others can wait here until your return."

"I don't need Renamon to baby-sit me, but if that's what you want, so be it." Takato looked back at the others. "It shouldn't take long. You guys wait here." Takato noticed that Terriermon's eyes glowed with a strange bright. Then, he understood. "Terriermon, you're in charge."

"OOOOHHHHH YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takato was about to smile, with the hope that Guilmon's instability faded away, but his hope soon disappeared, when the one who hadn't spoken finally spoke.

"Speak for yourself, Azulongmon! You know we can't allow this human to travel between quadrants!" Zhuquiaomon complained. Azulongmon shook his huge head. _Fool! If you knew half of what I know, you'd instantly agree with me! "I've made my decision, Zhuquiaomon."_

"Traitor! Your love for humans has made you break the rule we've tried to keep for ages! I won't allow it!" The Holy Bird moved at an incredible speed, and stopped between Azulongmon and the group. "No matter what you've done for us before, I can't let you cross between quadrants!"

Terriermon, who had stopped celebrating his "promotion", looked at the Dark Knight for a second, and his body froze. Any trace of kindness Takato had shown disappeared, to be replaced with a viral look that showed how dark the Dark Knight really was.

"Bzzt! Wrong answer, Zhuqs!" Terriermon announced. ChaosGallantmon walked forward to meet the Virus Sovereign. "Well then, I shall go to the Primary Village…after I deal with you!"

Before anyone could say anyone, and before anyone could even try to stop him, ChaosGallantmon jumped high to face Zhuquiaomon.

"Crimson Blaze!"

Much to everyone's surprise, ChaosGallantmon spun to gain an extra impulse that sent him aside, evading the flaming attack, and retaliated with one of his own, by hitting the giant bird's beak with his shield. The impact sent Zhuquiaomon backwards, but the Digital Guardian was not defeated. The instant his les made contact, he took flight again, this time in direct course towards Takato. Azulongmon looked at the battle with expectation, although he knew it wouldn't be over until ChaosGallantmon turned out victorious. Because he knew ChaosGallantmon would win that battle.

"Purgatory Claws!" Zhuquiaomon shouted as he prepared to rip ChaosGallantmon's body. However, in a move not even seen in The Matrix (A/N: By the way, I don't own The Matrix…), ChaosGallantmon arched his body horizontally and then spun 180 degrees, eventually ending up facing the Holy Bird's back. Then, the Dark Knight grabbed Zhuquiaomon's tail with his right hand and pulled the giant Digimon towards him.

"How dare you, you little…!?" Zhuquiaomon couldn't finish the sentence, because as soon as he turned back to face ChaosGallantmon, the Dark Knight took his blue cape and threw it to the bird's eyes, blocking his eyesight. When Zhuquiaomon got rid of the blue cape (burning it in the process), he met a faint silver glow coming from ChaosGallantmon's shield. Then, he saw the eyes. Glowing with fury, darkness, and triumph.

"This is it, Zhuqs. Judecca Prison!"

***The Real World***

Henry and Suzie Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa and Jeri Katou looked at their Digivices, as if the four triangles arranged in the black screens could answer all of their questions. Behind them, the adults tried to understand their children's reactions, except for Janyuu Wong, who looked for a way to make his computer work. Rika looked at her blue Digivice, then at Henry, this time without showing any anger. This time, she just NEEDED to know.

"Henry…" she called, her voice so soft Henry and her parents wondered if she was okay. "……where is Takato, and what is he doing?"

Henry ignored (but didn't forget) the fact that Rika had used Takato's name, and simply replied. "He's in the Digiworld, and from what I see here, he's fighting."

And then, any trace of fear or calmness left in Rika disappeared, to be replaced with immeasurable anger. "That he is WHERE!?" Before Henry could react, Rika had already grabbed him by his neck and began to strangle him. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

After several minutes of struggle, as Ryo, Kazu and Kenta tried to get Rika to let go of Henry, and another minute as Henry's lungs breathed some valuable air, and yet another minute as Rika tried to calm down, not without her mother, her grandmother and, yes, Ryo's help ("For God's sake, what makes you think I'M NOT OKAY!?"), only after that, the conversation continued.

"And what the hell is Takato doing in the Digiworld without me-US!"

"Rika, watch your mouth!" her mother said, while Henry absorbed (in other words, MEMORIZED) Rika's little _lapsus__ linguae. After he made sure he wouldn't forget Rika's "mistake" (A/N: He's starting to think like Terriermon, isn't he?), he continued._

"I…I think it's better if I don't tell you."

"Oh, not again……" Ryo groaned.

"Henry, I think you've kept enough secrets. His parents are worried about him!" Henry's mother said. Henry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, who, indeed, looked very worried. Henry was hurt, yes, but he knew it was for the best. He knew that Takato's actions were worth all the possible punishments he would receive from his parents…and Rika. But he would say a word, nothing more. For him…and for Terriermon. So, Henry said the only thing he could think of.

"Takato can take care of himself."

"Well, this tells me something different!" Kazu shouted, showing Henry his brown Digivice, expecting him to see the Digital Hazard symbol on it. But the symbol was gone.

"Umm…Kazu…the symbol is gone…"

Everyone looked at their Digivices and noticed that Henry was right. Whatever had happened at the Digiworld, it was now over. Only then, Janyuu exclaimed in victory.

"Finally! I got access to the computer. Now let me see…" After a few more clicks, Henry saw something he had created a few days ago. The program he had designed to contact Takato. Of course, it hadn't worked (Well, Henry is smart, but he's no genius!). Janyuu was reading it with great attention.

"Hmm…not bad for a rookie…" he said, smiling at his son. "Do you know why it didn't work, Henry?"

"Well…because I did at midnight, with excessive amounts of caffeine in my body?" Ignoring Kazu and Kenta's chuckling, Janyuu replied.

"No…it failed because you use the incorrect language. Here, let me show you…"

As father and son began to work together, the others knew they were not needed anymore. Right at that moment, Henry and Janyuu were their only hopes in contacting Takato. Everyone proceeded to exit the small room in which they were, well…a little stuffed. Of course, Ryo had to come out with one of his unique comments.

"So……what's for dinner? Owww, Rika! Stop it, it hurts! Ouch, my eye!"

***The Digital World, a very familiar place, a very familiar woman, not a familiar point of view, that's for sure***

The woman closed her eyes, and let her face bath with the shower of light. It was a wonderful day, an average day in the Digiworld. Even after twenty-seven years of life; filled with chaos, torment, yes, it had its great times, but yet still, a good part of it clouded with darkness; the woman still preserved her beauty. She looked down, at the baby she carried with her. The creature would grow to look a lot like her.

"Do you see this, sweetheart? Yes, it's the Digiworld…mommy's favorite place. To be precise, Primary Village. One day, this will be your playground, and you'll have a Digimon partner, yes…things will be wonderful."

_But if things are so wonderful, why am I in pain?_

Of course, I can answer that question. Thankfully, she had grown to be the typical a-little-better-than-the-average teenage girl. Loved by men, envied by women. Like the average teenage, she found a high-school sweetheart (who by the way was a sportsman. Surprise!), fell in love, first date, first kiss, first…you know the rest. Anyway, the woman married the man, they lived happy together, and even started a family, and then it all fell down. The firm, stable structure she had tried to create ended up completely destroyed, as her husband realized he STILL preferred fifteen-year-olds. The thing is, he left her to raise the child all by herself. Well, at least she got to keep everything else.

_But it's not like I'm all alone. I have my family, lots of friends, besides, I'm still young! Not everything is lost! Now I'm mature, I still can find the love of my life! But then, why things don't look so easy to me? Why………?_

Maybe she would have been happy if…_I still had…him………_

"Someone's coming." A voice echoed right behind her. The woman, whose name is Hikari Kamiya, looked back to meet the feline eyes of her Digimon partner, Gatomon. _It's funny…I've grown old, yet she still looks the same…brings back memories… Kari decided to pay attention to her partner's words. "So what? People come to the Digiworld every time. It's a free place for people with Digimon partners."_

"This human has two Digimon with him." Kari sighed again.

"Well, okay, that's a little rare, but yet still, what's the problem?"

"This human didn't get here through a TV, Kari. He used some sort of portal. I saw it."

"Okay, now THAT'S rare. Let's go."

Kari closely (and carefully) followed Gatomon, as she was led to this "mysterious" human. Playing spies got Kari to remember lots of things. Of course, her adventures in the Digital World. _Davis would be right next to me, agreeing with every single word I said…__Davis__…last time I saw him? TIME magazine's_

_ title-page… More memories flooded within her. __Of course, TK would be at the other side, being __Davis__' exact opposite: calm, cunning…TK…wherever you…if you're alive…I sincerely hope you're okay…_

Gatomon came to a stop, and Kari got down on her knees right beside her. The feline Digimon told her partner where to watch, and Kari confirmed Gatomon's words. There was a human, with two Digimon she had never seen before. The boy wore a blue t-shirt and pants…she couldn't tell the original color, as they were very dirty (A/N: Come on, just think of it!). She couldn't help but giggle a little bit when she saw the yellow goggles on his forehead. _That definitely brings back memories. However, her thoughts stopped when the human finally spoke._

"I…I can't believe it! This IS really Primary Village!" Takato shouted in excitement, as he looked around the place. Of course, Primary Village was flooding with eggs. Takato examined each one of them, and some Fresh level Digimon that came out of them. _Ruki, do your stuff…_

**Yuramon****, a Fresh Digimon, Data Type. A seed type Digimon. I think this is rather obvious, but his attack is Bubble Blow. Ruki displayed, as Takato pointed it to a white fur ball with two purple antennas, black eyes with a purple "mask" around them.**

**SnowBotamon****, another fresh Digimon, data type, slime Digimon. Whoa…a new special attack: Diamond Dust.**

And so on, Takato met a lot of new Digimon. However, Renamon wasn't in the mood for sightseeing.

"We should better do what we came to do, Takato. The faster we leave this place, the better." Takato looked at the Data Digimon with exasperation.

"I can't believe you want to ruin my happiness. Anyway…"

Kari looked with great interest at the boy named Takato, as she had already noticed the strange Digivice attached to his right arm. The small Digimon, who hadn't said a word, walked towards the boy.

"Impmon." Takato said. "Do you think you can do it?"

"I thought you knew me better, pineapple head." Impmon mocked, right before he closed his eyes. Takato, Renamon, Kari and Gatomon waited for anything to happen, and their surprise was big when they witnessed how data actually gushed out of Impmon's body, without causing him any visible harm. Takato looked up; where he knew Azulongmon was looking at them.

"Azulongmon, do your stuff!" Takato shouted, and Kari gasped. _This kid knows Azulongmon!?_

However, the surprises weren't over. Suddenly, the data released by Impmon began a condensation in a point near Takato's hands. Before they could even realize what was happening, the data reconfigured itself into a DigiEgg!

"I told you." Impmon commented. "Piece of cake!" Renamon looked at the Small Demon Digimon with a look of curiosity.

"How did you know what to do, Impmon?"

"Hey, hey, hey, remember you're talking to the Great Impmon. I know a lot more than what you think." He said in an overconfident tone. Takato sweatdropped.

"Anyway, now that we're done, and seeing that Renamon seems to be in hurry…" Renamon frowned at this statement. "…we should better go back. The others are waiting, after all, even if I didn't know we would take such a short time."

With those words said, Takato once again looked up to the sky, and shouted. "Azulongmon, we're ready to go back!" Immediately, what could only be described as a vortex opened above the human and the two Digimon. Without wasting time, Impmon jumped up, inside the portal. Takato looked at Renamon.

"Ladies first."

"I really think you should go first. Besides, remember there's no such thing as gender when it comes to Digimon." Takato sighed at Renamon's explanation.

"Well, I still think you're a female, so I insist."

"Takato……"

"Okay, okay, I'll go first! Geez…" Takato complained while he jumped inside the portal. Renamon prepared herself to follow him, but not before doing something else.

"Whoever is behind those bushes, please come out." A few seconds later, a pretty-much-shocked Kari appeared in front of the vulpine Digimon, followed by Gatomon, who was ready to battle.

"Please, if you could be so kind, do not tell about this to anyone. Now, if you excuse, I must follow my frie……if you excuse me."  Renamon politely bowed before jumped inside the portal, which closed right after she jumped in. Kari simply looked at Gatomon, and then at her baby, who had begun to cry. But Kari had other things to think about.

_What was all that about……?_

It would take four years for her to find out………

******That night, in the Digital World (South Quadrant, of course) *****

Takato couldn't sleep. Too many questions haunted his mind; and he didn't seem to be any close to the answers. He had so many things to worry about, starting with the DigiEgg he had next to him. The first thing he would do after getting back to Shinjuku would be giving Jeri the egg, as he had the feeling he might break it if he carried it for too long. Looking behind him, he watched the group sleeping peacefully. They had decided to stay that night in the ruins of Zhuquiaomon's lair, as they planned to return home the next day. Making their way to the gate would be easy, thanks to Ruki. However, there were other problems Takato had to deal with first.

_Ruki,__ how's the program code I asked you to create?_

**It's almost ready, but I'd rather have some extra time.**

_How much?_

**Twenty-four hours should do.**

_You have twelve hours from now, Ruki._

**………meanie.******

Takato let go a quiet chuckle, but it was loud enough to wake up the Beast Man Digimon, Renamon. The vulpine creature walked towards the Omni-Tamer.

"Can't sleep, Renamon?"

"Actually, it worries me the fact that you aren't sleeping, Omni-Tamer."

"…Azulongmon called me that way, too……I think I like it." Renamon remained silent, carefully scanning her surroundings. Calumon and Lopmon were sleeping together, warming up with the fire Guilmon had been able to create. The reptile Digimon seemed to be dreaming, as he moved his arms and his eyelids as he slept. Guardromon was sitting on the floor, as Android Digimon really don't sleep, they just shut down for a while; and MarineAngemon rested on one of the machine Digimon's hands. Terriermon rested near the fire, his long ears spread wide open, one of them plastered on Impmon's face, who didn't seem to react to it. However, none of those scenes were what Renamon seemed to be looking for.

"What's wrong, Renamon?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling someone's been watching us for a while now."

"Oh, that. Yes, someone's spying on us." Renamon was surprised.

"So you knew all this time and didn't tell me, Takato?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Nothing can escape Ruki's scan function, anyway. Right, Monodramon?"

Just as Takato said, the small dragon Digimon showed up from behind a huge rock, looking at Tamer and Digimon without much confidence.

"Oh, come on, Monodramon. At this point you should know we're all friends. Just don't go Ultimate on me right now, okay?"

The rookie Digimon stood in front of the Tamer, who didn't move an inch, resting behind the bonfire.

"Hmm……" Monodramon tried to begin, but Takato interrupted him. "It's not necessary, I know."

"Huh?" Both Monodramon and Renamon questioned.

"You want me to take you back to Ryo, but you're just too proud to ask. So I tell you that's not necessary. We were going to look for you, anyway." Takato explained. The small dragon let go a smile, and nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, both Renamon and Monodramon had joined the others in a much needed sleep. However, Takato remained sleepless, thinking about everything he needed to think: the multiple questions (And I guess –actually, I hope- you people have more questions than him) still left unanswered. He thought about the Omnivice: its purpose, and why was he chosen to have it, as he was sure it wasn't just because he destroyed the other one. He thought about ChaosGallantmon, and he silently wished he'd never take that form again, as he didn't know if he would be able to control it next time. He thought about the voice/voices which had spoken to him when he received the Omnivice. Who were they? What do they want with him? So many questions, he got a headache…

Only after Takato thought of a certain redhead, he could drift away to a calm, pleasant sleep, filled with fantastic dreams where she welcomed him back with open arms, and she thanked him for returning with Renamon. And that's the way the fourth day ended.

End of Chapter 9……

DR: Another chapter finished! Yay!

Terriermon: Okay, now I'm officially confused. What was all that about?

DR: Yes, I know this chapter might be confusing; it pretty much resumes the main mysteries that will be solved during the series. Believe me, I've designed a full theory to explain almost everything that will happen, and I sincerely hope the result (The "Tamers Forever" series) will be enjoyed by the readers……Terriermon, are you even listening to me?

Terriermon: *Devouring multiple types of candy* Hmm…wgat?

DR: Terriermon, the candy BlackTerriermon gave you won't run out anytime soon. Could you please stop eating while I'm working!? Henry!

(Henry enters the room, which a huge meal served on several dishes) Henry: What?

DR: *stares at the food Henry brought* What…where did that come from!?

Henry: Well, I realized I'll stay for a while here, so I prepared a snack.

DR: A SNACK!? You call that a snack!? You emptied my kitchen! *groan* Anyway…Terriermon, you asked for an extra space, so…

Terriermon: Oh, yeah, it's time for me to earn my allowance!

Henry: Terriermon, you don't get any allowance…

Terriermon: Exactly, so, I guess it's time for………

Nameless Announcer: TERRIERMON'S TOP TAMERS TRIVIA! With everyone's favorite, Terriermon! (Terriermon shows up wearing a necktie and carrying a microphone)

Terriermon: Yeah, yeah, thank you, thank you, I love you all, autographs later…anyway, welcome, to my Top Tamers Trivia, where I challenge Fanfiction Authors to prove their Digimon knowledge. As this is the first one, I'll begin with two insanely easy questions! *Invisible Crowd Cheers*

1) Taomon's attacks! If you can't name them, how come you call yourself a Digimon fan?

2) How many times did Rika use the Alias card during the entire season? Easy, huh?

Terriermon: Anyway, let's see how well you do. If you answer correctly, you'll get a nice prize in cash, courtesy of DR!

DR: HEY! I never agreed with THAT!

Terriermon: Whatever! See you next time!

**Next Chapter: Finally, Takato makes his way back to Shinjuku, where Rika is waiting for him! (Not exactly for the reasons Takato would want her to wait for him, though) However, BlackWarGreymon is back, and he decides to ruin the happiness, as he makes his way to the real world before Takato, and prepares an ambush. How will Takato survive this one? You DEFINITELY don't want to miss the next chapter of Omni-Tamer: Takato's Black Requiem!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	10. Takato's Black Requiem

*Terriermon enters my room. As he walks towards the computer, he finds a note*

_Dear Terriermon,_

_            As I know you'll somehow manage to get in my room, please type the next chapter for me. Everything is here; you just have to re-write it using Microsoft Word. You're free to do whatever you want after you're done._

_                                                                                                                                 Daneel Rush_

_P.D.__ If you do something to my PC, I'll make sure you end up locked in Suzie's bedroom for the time being, okay?_

*Terriermon sweatdrops*

Terriermon: Hmm…well…I might as well get started……*takes out some more of BlackTerriermon's candy and starts typing*

**Note: Several things about the last chapter (and the Tamers Forever series in general) I want to make clear. ChaosGallantmon is EVIL. Believe me, he is. Takato was able to control his own dark impulses this time. The next time, however…well, let's leave it that way for now. Other thing people asked me about was Kari's cameo. No, it's not based on my other Takari series "Chosen". It's PARTIALLY based in the way Digimon 02 ended. And I mean partially because I changed a few things. The two basic things you should know by now are: first, Kari's ruined marriage and divorce (although the TV show never specified about that at all. In this series, she'll be raising her child by herself, okay?). Second, Kari and the other Digi-Destined hadn't seen Takeru in years. (Where is he? That's for me to know…) Anyway, the rest is exactly like 02 left it, even if the period of time this series is developed takes place BEFORE the five-minute interlude with the adult Digi-destined, 25 years after MaloMyotismon. I hope I made myself clear. If that's not the case, you can always e-mail me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Period. Oh, and I don't own "Song of Mana", from the Legend of Mana videogame. A beautiful song, even if I just understood the lyrics…by the way, the lyrics are from animelyrics.com (of course), and I don't own animelyrics.com, either. Makes me think, what do I own, anyway?**

**OMNI-TAMER!**

**Chapter 10**

**_Takato's Black Requiem_**

****

****

The group was in what would be their last "breakfast break". Of course, there was no breakfast to eat. Makes you wonder how are they still alive, huh? 

Of course, the group was very surprised when they saw Monodramon the moment they all got up, but Takato explained that the dragon Digimon had joined them during the night. Then, they began the long road back home. Of course, not without the occasional break, like the one I'm describing right now. If they hadn't rested that morning, they could have altered the events that occurred during the afternoon, but that's not the case, so…

Once again, Lopmon and Terriermon played with little Calumon, while Impmon didn't stop complaining about how childish they acted, even if he somehow always ended dragged into the game. Guardromon and MarineAngemon waited patiently until Takato gave the signal to restart their walk. Monodramon and Guilmon slept under the shade of a tree, while Takato, as usual, fidgeted with his new Digivice.

_Is it finished?_

**No…**

_Is it finished?_

**No…**

_Is it finished?_

**No……**

_Is it…_

**NO, IT'S NOT FINISHED, GOGGLEHEAD! CAN'T YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!?**

_Sorry……_

Takato sighed and checked the DigiEgg next to him. He was bored, now that everyone was up to Ruki. He knew he couldn't take the Digimon back to the Real World, yet, because they would be immediately forced to return again. He had to make sure the transfer was safe for both worlds before doing it (Yes, Takato is smarter than what you think……). And to do that, he had to delete any remains of Juggernaut left in the Digimon, the Digital World, and the Gate. He'd deal with the Gate when he got there, but deleting the data from Terriermon was critical, as he carried the main program. Takato had given Ruki the basic instructions, and the Digivice was working in a basic program that would delete the data without harming the Digimon. 

While Ruki was busy thinking, Takato rechecked the travel route. If they moved fast, they would luckily reach the Gate (which by the way is the exact place where he arrived) in five or six hours. As Ruki used almost all of her processing power in the assigned duty, Takato decided not to overuse the system, so he just relaxed and waited for Renamon to return, not forgetting to keep an eye on the egg, of course.

**Takato, I'm done.**

_Really!?___

**Yeah.**

_Great!_

**Do you want to copy it to a card?**

_Of course!_

Takato chose a Gazimon card he never used and placed it in the Card Reader. After a few seconds, the card changed to a shiny white card, with the famous D symbol on it. "Cool…" Takato commented. _So…I just select them all as partners, and then I slash the card?_

**It would be better if you slashed it once for every Digimon, Takato.**

_Got it!_

"Guys! Everyone, come here!" Takato called. Calumon, Terriermon and Lopmon interrupted their game and joined him, closely followed by Impmon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon. A curious Monodramon and a lazy Guilmon arrived seconds later.

"Where's Renamon?" Takato asked. Immediately, the vulpine figure appeared right behind him.

"I'm here…"

"Waahhh!!! Renamon, you seriously have to stop doing that!" Takato cried, and Impmon snickered. After a while, Takato explained them the situation.

"Guys, the thing is, I can't take you to the Real World without deleting the Juggernaut traces from Terriermon. Just for safety, I'm gonna use the code with all of you. That is, of course, if you allow me to. Ru…the Digivice is transferring the code to the Digital World's main database, so that's not a problem. We'll deal with the Gate later. So…"

Terriermon walked a step forward. "Just shut up and do it, Takato. I…I just want to go back." Soon enough, they all agreed with the bunny-like Digimon. Takato offered them a smile. "Well then, here I go."

_Ruki, select them all as partners._

**Nine Digimon Selected. Ready for Slash and Scan Mode.**

_Alright, then…___

"Digi-Modify! System Protect, activate!"

The white card glowed brightly as its data was transferred to the Digimon. Takato slashed the card again and again, nine times, and soon all of the Digimon glowed the same white color of the card.

"Whoa…I feel itchy…" Terriermon commented.

"I don't think 'itchy' is the word that precisely describes this…" Renamon replied. A few seconds later, the glow was gone, and the white card has disappeared, fading into data that was absorbed by the ground and the nearby plants.

**Now this world and these Digimon are protected… Ruki's words echoed in Takato's head. ****It's time to go to the……wait……**

_What1? Is there something wrong!? Takato worried. If something happened to the Digimon, he'd……_

**No, it's not about the Digimon…I'm…reading a strong signal…can't tell the origin, as it's very weak. Want me to amplify it?**

_Wha__…what are you talking about? What kind of signal is it? Is it a Digimon?_

**Not really…it's…I think it's……a video camera……**

_(Piano plays the initial tunes)_

_I heard a nostalgic song,_

_Somewhere far away…_
    
    _It touched deep in my heart_
    
    _a__ young power,_
    
    _talked__ about a life song…_

*****The Real World. As usual, Henry's bedroom*****

Henry was sleeping, which is what most people do during the night. However, he was being bothered by someone (or something) that wouldn't stop poking him with who-knows-what.

"Stop it, Terriermon……you know where the fridge……is"

"Oh, just shut up and wake up, Brainiac…"

Henry opened his eyes to meet a pair of beautiful violet orbs. Rika Nonaka had her face at a menacingly close distance to his, waiting for him to get up. Suddenly, Henry got up…hitting Rika's head in the process.

"Ouch! Henry, that hurt!"

Henry noticed Rika had called him by his name, which couldn't be good at all. However, a further examination revealed that his father, Janyuu, was still where Henry had left him last night: in front of the computer. Henry focused on Rika once again.

"Did you stay here all night, Rika?"

"Of course not!" Rika replied. "I came here first time in the morning to see how much have you worked in finding Gogglehead, just to see you happily enjoying the dream world!" Her tone of voice changed from nasty to polite as she talked to Henry's father. "Have you done any progress, mister?"

"A lot of progress, mostly thanks to my son, Rika." Janyuu replied, but Rika just wouldn't apologize to Henry, would she?

"The code Henry showed me didn't work because of the incorrect language, as I noticed yesterday. However, I found a second code installed in this computer, which was a very simple prototype of Digital Scanning. I must say I didn't know my son had this much knowledge about computers…"

"What?" Henry wondered as he jumped out of the bed, and looked at the algorithm on the screen. "I've…I've never done something like that. That's not my work, dad."

"What? Are you saying you didn't write this code? But you're the only one besides me who uses this computer!" Janyuu asked, while Rika listened to the conversation. Obviously, someone else had introduced the code in the computer by purpose. But…who?

"Everybody be happy, because Ryo is here!" Ryo Akiyama announced his entrance, just to be smacked on the head by a certain female in the bedroom. Kazu, Kenta and Suzie soon followed the self-proclaimed "Digimon King". Like the previous day, the small bedroom was now crowded. Janyuu had restarted his work.

"Anyway, I just made a few adjustments, so we can make a faster scanning….."

"Dad, how are you planning to look for him?" Henry wondered.

"Well, if your friend Takato is in the Digital World, he should be detected as an abnormal data reading, of course. His presence wouldn't remain unnoticed. Now if you give me a second………whoa!" Janyuu exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked in alarm.

"There's another signal……and it's resonating with mine!"

"What does that mean?" a very curious Ryo asked, as he slowly approached to Rika, just to be pushed backwards.

"Someone…or something is amplifying my signal…"

"Could it be Takato?" Kazu wondered.

"I don't know……" Janyuu replied. "I don't think he carries that type of device with him, does he?" Everyone shrugged. Suddenly, a faint light came from the computer. "What!? The strange signal is taking control! It turned on the web cam! Maybe……"

Confirming his suspicions, a small window appeared on the screen. It was a live image of the Digital World. And in the middle of it, the smiling face of Takato Matsuki.

"Mr. Wong……I can't say it's not a surprise……"

******Back to Takato******

Once again, the Omnivice had shown another of its amazing capabilities. The usual display that showed the statistic of the Digimon Takato scanned had been replaced with a holographic image of the camera's line of sight. Takato could recognize Henry's bedroom, and a puzzled Janyuu Wong in front of the screen.

"Mr. Wong, would you excuse me for a second?" Takato politely asked. _Ruki, work on the image. Can you improve the contrast, please?_

**As you asked it politely, I'll gladly do it, Takato.**

_Thank you…_

Takato looked at the Digimon, who seemed as puzzled as Janyuu Wong. They all tried to look at the holographic screen, which Takato covered.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Terriermon complained. "I want to talk to Henry's dad, too!" Takato simply smiled.

"That will to wait. This is a private conversation. Now, shoo!" Takato shouted with a movement of his hand. The Digimon slowly backed away, Terriermon still muttering things under his breath. _It's better this way, guys… Takato thought. He got up and faced the image, which had improved considerably. __Not bad, Ruki…great job, thank you!_

**You're welcome…**

Takato looked at Janyuu Wong. "So…I guess Henry already broke his promise…I can't blame him. Actually, I'm surprised he lasted this long."

Janyuu was about to reply, when someone with an amazing force pushed him out of the way. The next second, Takato saw the face of the person he had missed the most during his short journey.

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOGGLEHEAD!!!!!!!???????"**
    
    _I am born from you, and I went back closed in_
    
    _In a song both friendly and mean_
    
    _My life took a turn_
    
    _I'm born again…_

Takato twitched. "Hello to you too, Rika. As far as I remember, the last time you said those words I ended up with a broken nose….." Takato couldn't help but smirk after seeing Rika's faint blush (Check out chapter 4 of "Card-O-Rama". If you remembered what happened, please share a laugh with me.)

"Whatever, Gogglehead, but what the frickin' hell are you doing there!? It's dangerous!"

Takato's smile widened. "My, thank you. It's nice to know you worry so much about me." Rika's pink blush changed to crimson red, and her tone of voice grew louder. "You're reminding me of Ryo right now, and you know how much I don't like Ryo!"
    
    _Hurrying to be close to you..._
    
    _Again and again, I miss you…_
    
    _I hurry to be with you_
    
    _Again and again, I miss you…_

Takato heard some complaining from the background. Obviously, Ryo was right behind Rika. "I can see everyone's there. Has Jeri returned to Shinjuku already?"

"As a matter of fact…" Takato saw how Henry made his way to the front, getting a place between Rika and Janyuu. Kazu, Kenta and Ryo tried to follow him, but Rika's glares would keep them in the back, where they couldn't see Takato. "…Jeri arrived yesterday, Takato."

"I see…I'm sorry I wasn't able to return in time, but I was kind of busy…"

"Yes, we saw the Digital Hazard symbol in our Digivices. What happened, Takato? Don't tell me Guilmon…?" Henry asked, worried, and Takato could see Rika looked just as worried.

"No, it wasn't Megidramon…" Takato explained, and the two Tamers sighed in relief. "…however, I really don't want to talk about it…" Takato said, and Henry respected his decision, by not asking anymore questions. Rika obviously wanted to know more, but she remained silent. And Takato silently thanked her for that. He didn't really want them to know about ChaosGallantmon. However, Henry had another question to do…

"Hmm…Takato…did you…well…"

"Yes, I found Terriermon." Takato said calmly. "He's with Lopmon and Calumon right now, and I think he's dying to see you, buddy."

Henry didn't hide his happiness. Takato would give him Terriermon! "Thank you, Takato."

"You're welcome." Takato then looked at Rika. She looked visibly disappointed. But he would make her day. "Renamon!" he shouted, and Rika's eyes widened. Renamon appeared right next to Takato, but the Omni-Tamer made sure Rika wouldn't be able to see her.
    
    _My longing isn't a diamond (Just a little crystal)_
    
    _A piece of sand in the desert,_
    
    _one__ drop in the ocean,_
    
    _here__ I come…_

"Did you call?" Rika was able to listen to her partner's voice. "Renamon?" she asked, and the vulpine Digimon noticed the screen. She was about to move, so that Rika would see her, but Takato had other plans.

"Renamon, could you please tell the others we'll be leaving in a minute? It will take you a while to wake up Guilmon , so…"

Renamon, knowing than an order from the Omni-Tamer was more important than her desire to see Rika again, grimly nodded, and proceeded to do as requested. Takato looked back at the anxious Rika. "Renamon is with me, and so is everyone else: Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Impmon, too. I'm already on my way back, so you can meet me at the park this evening, unless something unexpected happens. I really have to go if I want to make it on time, so…" Takato waved goodbye to his friends, who looked visibly happy, Rika included. "I have everything prepared for the Digimon's safe return. I even deleted the Juggernaut remnants from the Digiworld's database, so that wouldn't be a problem. I'm really looking forward to see you, Rika. Goodbye."

Janyuu was about to ask him how he had done that, but Takato shut down the screen, interrupting the communication. Takato sighed in relief. Everything was going exactly as planned. _I would never have been able to do it without you, Ruki. Thank you…_

**It's my pleasure to serve you, Takato.**

Takato slowly got up, his thought focused on Rika Nonaka. His feelings for her had only grown stronger during his journey, and now he was ready to give her the perfect gift. _And now, I'll make sure your face always shows that beautiful smile of yours, Rika. I'll see you soon. Very soon._

"Guys." He said, getting the Digimon's attention. "Let's go."

*****The Real World*****

Everyone looked at each other, amazed. Takato had done the impossible. He had actually managed to find their Digimon partners in just five days. Henry had a huge smile on his face. "That's why he went to the Digiworld. He wouldn't wait for our friends to return. He went to look for them."

Rika couldn't believe. Renamon…would return. It was a dream. It had to be. Things like that don't happen that easily. "Gogglehead…"

"But I don't understand." Ryo wondered. "He just needed to find Guilmon to be happy…"

"Ten you don't know Takato…" Henry explained. "He played all or nothing, and he won. I'm going to call Ai, Mako and Jeri." Everyone frowned at the last name. "She might not have a Digimon anymore, but she'd want to be there." Henry explained as he left the room. Rika didn't hide her happiness. _First the Card Game Contest and now this.__ Gogglehead, I feel like I don't know you anymore……… she thought as she followed Henry outside. But Janyuu was the one left with the questions._

_How did he do it……? How?_

*****Takato again*****

He could see it. He could actually see it. His feet would move by themselves while his mind dreamed of her. _Rika will be so happy…I can't wait! His mind exclaimed excitedly._

"Takato, why are you smiling?" Guilmon wondered as he noticed the look on his Tamer's face. "Why shouldn't I?" Takato exclaimed happily. "I'm with you, and my other Digimon friends, on our way back home. By tonight, you'll be back in your good, old, hut, sleeping peacefully…_and Rika will be so happy!!!! His mind finished. Now Guilmon looked excited, too. "Will there be Guilmon bread, too?" he asked, his big, reptilian eyes shining with joy._

"Lots and lots of it."

"YAY!!!!" Guilmon shouted, as his feet accelerated. "Let's go everyone! Guilmon bread!"

Takato watched his partner dash a few meters ahead of him. He also knew that the other Digimon were a few meters behind him. He smiled again, as his mind just couldn't avoid thinking about Rika's reaction. However, a certain Digimon, known for his sharpness (and his wise cracks, too), jumped on top of Takato's head.

"Renamon told me who you were talking to. I think I know why you're so happy." Terriermon claimed, his face contorted in a mischievous grin.

"Oh, really? Whatever…" Takato simply replied. However, we all know Terriermon wouldn't stop there, of course.

"Takato and Rika, under a tree! K-I-S-S-I…which one comes next? Ouch, Takato!" Terriermon complained as Takato send him back to the floor with his left fist. "The N comes next, Terriermon." Takato replied, a wide grin on his reddened face. Terriermon smiled, too. "So…what are we gonna do when we reach the Gate? Can you really open it?"

"The Gate is already open, Terriermon. It never closed after I arrived to this world. It's still waiting for us exactly where I left it." Takato explained. Yes, everything was just as planned. In a few hours, they would back home…home…such a beautiful word……
    
    _Seasons come and go_
    
    _And I go with them_
    
    _All I want is to sleep, with your song around me_
    
    _All I want is to wait, be small in a dream_
    
    _I am walking with my longing to you_

******The Gate******

The Digimon known as BlackWarGreymon couldn't believe his luck. He didn't know how or why, but his mind had ordered him to return to the place where he had fought the human for the first time. His hatred for the young human had only increased after his defeat by the hands of Gallantmon. _Although I had to admit, that Holy Knight was pretty good… However, BlackWarGreymon was intelligent, and he knew there was more than one way to defeat an enemy. Even at that moment, as his eyes sparkled with the same bright as the Gate in front of him, his cunning mind was inventing an intelligent plan. Somehow, he knew the human would use that Gate to return to his world. Of course, he would be waiting for him in the other side. Then, he'd kill the little human, and…_

_…and then I'll have an entire world filled with data waiting to be absorbed. If I'm not the strongest Digimon right now, I will be very soon. But first…_

BlackWarGreymon checked the Gate's stability. After all, he didn't want to take an unnecessary risk. Every Digimon in the Digital World longed to reach the World of Humans. That's why they looked so badly for Digimon who had actually done it. Now, he would be able to enter the Real World without any requirement.

_Note to self: Remember to thank the human for opening the Gate before killing him._

BlackWarGreymon walked inside the Gate, a smirk formed below his dark dragon helmet. "The sweet taste of revenge…yes……"
    
    _Rode on a wind blast,_
    
    _Echoes far into your song_
    
    _Thrown by waves_
    
    _Here I come to you…_

******The Real World, ten hours later******

"Hurry up, Brainiac! Where did Dumb and Dumber go!? And what about Mr. Perfect!?"

"How come you have nicknames for everyone? I'm right behind you!"

"Where are the others!? Can't you see Gogglehead has arrived!?" Rika shouted again, giving orders as if there were no tomorrow. The appearance of an awkward thick fog at the park took pretty much everyone in Shinjuku by surprise. But the Tamers knew what it meant. So, the people look in astonishment as the group of 5 boys and 4 four girls ran towards it. Of course, everyone recognized them as the Digimon Tamers who had saved the world from the D-Reaper treat, yada, yada, yada, etc, etc. Anyway, the thing is, Rika was running at full speed, and everyone else was pretty much trying to catch up to her. Of course, they reached the park in record time……just to find no one there. The park has emptied after the fog's appearance, and Rika and the others look around searching for Takato and the Digimon.

"Renamon? Gogglehead!?"

"Rika? Rika! Rika!" Rika's eyes widen when her mother and grandmother show up from who-knows-where.

"And what are you two doing here!?"

"Well, we though we might as well welcome Renamon, too." _Oh, this is great… Rika thought. A second later, Henry, Suzie, Jeri and Janyuu appeared, too. Rika immediately wondered what was Henry's father doing there. As if he could read her mind, Henry answered her question._

"Dad said he wants to talk with Takato about something."

"Oh…" That was Rika's only response. Soon after that, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, Ai and Makoto arrived, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki. Rika didn't even wonder about their presence. After all, they had to have a long talk with their son when he arrived. Rika hid the little smirk that was forming on her face. The welcoming party was ready, but Takato didn't seem to be there. Of course, there was someone in that place, just not the one they expected.

"Oh, an audience? How touching…" BlackWarGreymon said mockingly as he stepped out of his hiding place behind some trees. Immediately, the Tamers took place in front of the adults, even without their Digimon. The problem was, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"It's BlackWarGreymon!" Kenta cried, a mixture of fear and admiration for the Dragon Man Digimon.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, four eyes!" Rika shouted.

"So, you know who I am…" BlackWarGreymon said as he walked a step forward. The group was frozen. "…I must assume you're one of the so called 'Tamers'……however, without a Digimon, you're just another annoying human."

The virus Digimon stood in front of Rika, who counterattacked with a deadly glare. Rika didn't believe it, but the Mega Digimon smiled. "You're in no position to threaten me, human." Before anyone could do something about it, BlackWarGreymon grabbed Rika by her left arm and threw her away, making her impact a nearby tree.

"Rika!" Both of her relatives cried, and they rushed to help the fallen girl. "DO NOT MOVE!" BlackWarGreymon commanded, stopping the two women right on their tracks. Rika slowly tried to stand up, just to end up on the soft grass again. "Why don't you sit down? You won't want to miss the show."

Everyone obeyed, followed more by curiosity than by anything else. "May I ask you what you mean by that?" Jeri said, as politely as possible.

"I'm glad you asked, little human. Soon, I shall enact my revenge on the human and the two Digimon who dared to humiliate me."

_Takato!? Everyone thought, except on Rika's case. Her thought was a little different. __Gogglehead!?_

"By any chance did that human carried a strange garment on his head?" Jeri asked again.

"Nice choice of words again, human." BlackWarGreymon replied. "Yes…I remember him…the human, the red reptile, and that green, bunny-like creature who wouldn't just stop talking…" Henry had to stiffen a laugh as he heard the last statement. BlackWarGreymon continued. "But I have grown stronger by absorbing huge amounts of data. I will crush the little human with my own hands, just you see…"

Everyone's eyes widened in fear, especially Takato's parents'. That Digimon wouldn't stop until he killed Takato, and after that, who knows what he had in mind for them. They could only wait for Takato to arrive.
    
    _Young energy_
    
    _(A nostalgic song)_
    
    _I'm keeping your smile close to my heart_
    
    _And I continue my ride to you_

******Our hero, Takato******

"Here we are, my friends. This Gate will take us back home."

Takato's smile widened, just like the Digimon's. The Gate was right in front of them, waiting to be used. "So, what are we waiting for!?" Terriermon shouted, and without further indication he jumped inside the portal. "Terriermon, wait!" But it was too late. The Small Animal Digimon had already crossed the Gate.

_Ruki, please tell me the Gate is stable._

**Don't worry, Takato. The Gate is 100% safe.**

Takato sighed in relief, and allowed the others to follow Terriermon. Finally, there only four Digimon left: Monodramon, Calumon, Guilmon and Renamon (five, if you count the egg Takato carries with him). Takato looked at them and smiled again. "Shall we go together?" The four Digimon agreed, and so they entered the portal……together.
    
    _I have to hurry, the time is flying by_
    
    _Thought I was free, free from the past…_
    
    _Colored memories, flooding deep inside of me_
    
    _Finally, finally I meet you…_
    
    _Here is my dream and my future,_
    
    _My beautiful dream…_

*****Our hero, Takato, in the Real World (Finally!)*****

Takato's first sight of the Real World left his jaw wide open. It was nothing like what he had expected. Hirokazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, Makoto and Henry picked their respective Digimon, who had been knocked out by an invisible force.

_What…what happened!?_

"Gogglehead, watch out!" At the moment Rika's voice reached Takato's ears, a black blur covered his line of sight. Takato looked up to recognize BlackWarGreymon, who had ready to cut Takato into tiny little pieces with his Dramon Killers!

"You!!!!" Takato shouted angry, and the Dragon Man Digimon smiled with triumph.

"Takato!!!!" Guilmon shouted as he pushed Takato away in the last second, receiving the full impact of the Mega Digimon's attack. Takato's eyes widened as he saw how his partner crashed with floor, unconscious. BlackWarGreymon looked at Takato.

"Well, at least I got rid of the red pest. Now, what are you gonna do, useless little human?"

"Don't forget about me, BlackWarGreymon! Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted as she leaped high in the air, sending a shower of sharp energy crystals to the Mega Digimon, who simply blocked them with his shield. However, he didn't expect Monodramon, who hit him straight in the head with a headbutt.

"Rookies! You're sending Rookies against me, human!?"

Takato got up, his fist clenched in anger. "Calumon……" The small In-Training Digimon walked towards him. "Grab the DigiEgg and take it to Jeri."

"Ditto!" The little white creature replied. "And you, get rid of that meanie once and for all!"

"You betcha." Takato replied with a smirk. "Renamon, Monodramon!" Takato shouted as he selected a pair of cards. "Get ready to go Ultimate!" Both Digimon smirked and nodded in agreement. The other Tamers gasped as they heard Takato's words. Rika was the most shocked. _How is he…!? Her thoughts were interrupted when Takato raised his right arm high up, and shouted with all the strength his lungs could give him._

"OMNIVICE, ACTIVATE!!!!!"

With a beautiful glow, the Omniwatch was replaced with the Ultimate Digivice, the Omnivice…or Ruki, as Takato named it…her….it…whatever. Henry's (and pretty much everyone else's) jaw was wide open, as he saw the strange artifact wrapped around Takato's arm. _What is THAT!?_

Digi-Modify!

"Super Evolution Plug-In S, activate!"

"Crest Tag, activate!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Renamon, digivolve to…….Kyuubimon! Kyuubimon, digivolve to………Taomon!"

"Monodramon, digivolve to……Strikedramon! Strikedramon, digivolve to………Cyberdramon!"

Where two rookies had stood, now there were two Ultimates. However, BlackWarGreymon just shook his head in disappointment.

"Two Ultimates……is that the best challenge you have for me, human?" Takato didn't want to admit it, but the Mega was right.

_I don't think Taomon and Cyberdramon can defeat him…dammit, if I just could bio-merge with Guilmon or Terriermon…I guess two Ultimates will have to do… "Taomon, Cyberdramon! Show this guy you're a good enough challenge!"_

Taomon nodded slightly, while Cyberdramon simply growled. The two Digimon charged towards BlackWarGreymon, who raised himself high in the air. Takato took a few seconds to check his surroundings. Henry was taking care of Terriermon, who seemed as badly hurt as MarineAngemon, Guardromon, Impmon and Lopmon. And then he noticed Rika had her eyes fixed on him, which sent a lot of blood to his face. He looked away, just to meet Jeri's face.

"Waahhh!!!! Jeri, you scared me!" However, Takato noticed she was now looking at the DigiEgg Calumon had given her.

"Takato……I noticed my Digivice started working again……what's in this DigiEgg?"

Takato couldn't help but smile. He placed his right arm on her left shoulder and said the Jeri was waiting for. "Your partner." Takato walked away of the smirking Jeri, and looked up. A shiver went down his spine when he realized BlackWarGreymon was about to attack.

"Terra Destroyer!"

Takato saw how Cyberdramon took cover behind Taomon, who blocked the attack with a barrier. "Taomon, don't do that ever again!!"

Confused, the Demon Man Digimon looked down to meet Takato's fiery look. "You can't expect to block a Virus Mega Digimon's attacks with you barrier. Rely in you speed to evade his attacks. Here, this will help you!"

Digi-Modify!

"High Speed Plug-In H, activate!"

Meanwhile, Rika had been carried next to Henry, with a little help of her mother…and Ryo ("Let me go, you little…!!!"). Henry was amazed with Takato's new abilities, and he shared his thoughts with everyone.  "He not only is capable of controlling two Digimon, but he also is designing appropriate strategies……I don't know what happened to him, but this is definitely not the same Takato I waved goodbye to five days ago."

Ryo agreed with him. "Yeah…that glow in his eyes reminds me of certain redhead I have next to me…"

In another occasion, Rika would have probably countered those words with her mighty fist, but she was too busy looking at the battle that she didn't even pay attention. _Gogglehead…the more I think I know you, the more mysterious you become……_

Suddenly, something crashed with the nearby ground. Rika didn't recognize what it was until Ryo picked Monodramon's beaten body from the ground. "Buddy, are you okay?" Ryo wondered. "Could……be……better……"

Takato looked down. One of his Digimon had fallen. Now it was up to Taomon. _Come on, come on…!!!_

"Takato, I know you can win!" It was until then that Takato realized his parents were there.

"Mom!?"

"Come on, champ, show that big guy what you've got." Takato's father said. Then, he found everyone was rooting and cheering for him.

"Come on, chumly, you've gotten out of worse situations!"

"You can't lose this battle, Pineapple Head; you still owe me a rematch!"

"Geez, Gogglehead, you won't want to be disappointed, do you?"

"Terriermon!"

"Young Takato, I know you can win…"

"Pipuppipipu, piiii!!!!!!"

Takato saved the tears of joy for later. He looked at Guilmon, who still lay unconscious. He looked at Calumon, who was cheering, and shouting some things he couldn't understand with all the noise. Jeri was smiling at him, firmly holding the DigiEgg with both arms. Takato smiled, too, and prepared to battle.

"Takato!" Ryo shouted. "Taomon is a data! She's weak against BlackWarGreymon's attacks."

_I guess the Digimon King is right……_

Digi-Modify!

"Light Training Manual, activate!"

Ryo acknowledged his decision with a thumbs-up. "Nice work, Gogglehead!"

"Hey!" Both Takato and Rika complained. Up in the sky, Taomon prepared to retaliate.

"Thousand Spells!" However, BlackWarGreymon blocked the attack with his shield again. "Now it's my turn. Great Tornado!"

"Taomon, get out of the way…!!!!"

Taomon received the powerful blow, which sent her straight to the ground, crashing with a loud noise.

"Taomon!" Rika cried as she tried to get up, but her body refused to follow her mind's orders. But Takato was able to reach the barely conscious Data Digimon, who had returned to her Rookie form.

"Renamon…"

"Takato, release your control on me, so I can digivolve to Sakuyamon."

"I don't think that's possible." Henry explained. "BlackWarGreymon attacked Rika before you arrive. She is badly hurt, Renamon."

"WHAT!?" Both Renamon and Takato exclaimed. They wouldn't be able to say anything else though, as BlackWarGreymon was ready to deal the finishing blow. 

"My revenge is now complete! Terra Destroyer!"

Takato saw the massive ball of energy flying towards himself and Renamon. He saw how his parent shouted his name, as if their words could change the course of the deadly attack. The others looked with visible fear at the scene, unable to anything. And in the last instant, right before the attack engulfed him, his eyes met a pair of violet orbs, and he noticed a little detail in Rika's look. _Is that……a tear?_

*****Somewhere……and nowhere******

Takato opened his eyes. He didn't take long to recognize the place, as he had been there the very same day he arrived to the Digital World. He was again the so-called limbo. However, this time he wasn't alone. Renamon floated next to him, looking visibly confused. However, for reasons he would discover a lot later, she seemed to recognize the place, too.

_How did we get, here?  Renamon asked._

_My guess is as good as yours... Takato concluded._

_You should be thankful…after all; I/We have just saved your lives…_

_The Force, again!?__ Takato said._

_I'm telling you, I/We am/are NOT the Force! Anyway…you know why you're here, right? Realizing that Renamon would remain silent unless she was asked to speak, Takato answered for the two of them._

_No, I just know I should be dead, yet I'm not…_

_The only reason you're not dead is because you're the Omni-Tamer, and as him, you had the key to victory._

_Oh, really? And what would that be?_

_You can bio-merge with the lady behind you…_

_WHAT!? Takato wasn't the only who shouted…it was Renamon. __I can protect him from uncountable threats, I can let him control me, so I can digivolve, but I definitely won't bio-merge with him. Rika is my one and only Tamer._

Takato looked at Renamon with a cute smile. _Renamon…I understand your feelings…actually, I agree with you… Renamon looked up, and met Takato's sincere eyes. __But I'm not asking you to do this for me…you can help me protect Rika, and that's the only thing I want…_

_Why?_

_What?_

_Why do you want to protect Rika so badly?_

_Well, that's…err…well…that's because……ahh…umm……_

_Why do you insist so much in taking care of her, when she only insulted you and humiliated you in the past? Why do you want to be her friend so badly? Why do you smile every time her name is mentioned? Why, Tamer? I don't understand…_

_Dammit__, Renamon, because I love her!_

_Huh? Takato's answer took the Beast Man Digimon by surprise. Of all the possible answers she expected, that was definitely not one of them. __Love…her?_

_Yes, I love her…so I ask you…no, I beg you…please…lend me your power……_

Renamon lowered her head. Love, a human word she did not understand. At first, she had thought she loved Rika, but it was normal, as they were friends, and partners. Would Takato be the one to teach her the true meaning of love? It was a risk worth taking…

_Show me the power of true love, Omni-Tamer…_

Suddenly, both human and Digimon glowed with a dark aura, and they suddenly disappeared, leaving the mysterious entity alone with his/its/their own thoughts. _So, the Ultimate Demon Digimon is about to be released…the things I/We have to do to help that boy…_

*****Back to the Real World*****

**Bio-Merge, Activate!**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**OMNI-TAMER…**

Takato smiled as his body faded into data, and his link with Renamon grew stronger. "Renamon, digivolve to……"

The beautiful moon reflected Renamon's silhouette on the clean water. Sakura trees adorned the scenery with their beautiful color. A gust of wind blew away some pink petals, and one of them fell on Renamon's right palm. The Data Digimon closed her fist, and suddenly reopened it, to notice that the entire place had been suddenly covered by flames. The flames engulfed Renamon, and she went through her stages of Kyuubimon and Taomon before reaching a brand new Mega form. Renamon was replaced with an immense creature that stood on four powerful legs. Its lower body was covered with long fur, the same color of its long tail, the color of red wine. Two immense brown wings adorned its back, and its torso was covered with a blue and silver armor. Its long arms ended in big hands with three fingers each, fingers as long and sharp as swords. Finally, its head was protected with a silver helm that covered its true appearance, and a pair of long, silver horns placed to the sides of its black, demonic eyes helped created the image of a truly powerful Digimon.

Tamers, adults, and Dragon Man Digimon looked in awe at the newcomer, product of Takato's fusion with Renamon. Mostly by instinct, Henry aimed his Digivice at it, and read the Digimon's stats.

_A Demon Beast Digimon.__ Mega Level, Virus Type. The only Digimon with no weaknesses, as its power triplicates against vaccine Digimon. This amazingly strong Digimon, embedded with the powers of Apocalypse, has enough power to take on Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! Its special attacks, Dead Scream and Black Requiem are something to really watch out for. Its name is a synonym of destruction. It's…_

"………Gulfmon."
    
    _Seasons come and go, and I go with them._
    
    _Thought I was free, free from the past…_
    
    _Colored memories flooding deep inside me.___
    
    _Finally, finally…I meet you…_

End of chapter 10…

**Note: About sweet little Gulfmon……Yes, I used the Japanese attack names, even if I used the American name, too. The reason? They sound a lot cooler… (The American attack names are Black Scream and Black Rhythm) For those who for some reason don't know about Gulfmon, yes, he's real, and yes, he's Taomon's second alternate evolution (the other one is Kuzuhamon, before you ask). That's just in case someone asked…oh, and the song, I put in because I just got the lyrics a few days ago, and then I thought: "Hey, why not?", so there it is. I think it fits perfectly into the chapter. If you think otherwise, that's your problem…**

**Next Chapter: Takato and Renamon have finally bio-merged, and now they're ready to kick some ass! (Terriermon: *snickers*) If you've been patient enough and followed Takato's adventure since the beginning, then you don't want to miss the final chapter of Omni-Tamer: Because We're Partners!**

*Terriermon stops writings, and wipes away the sweat on his forehead*

Terriermon: Phew, that was one long chapter…but now that I'm done……hehehe…he shouldn't have let me alone with the computer……the trivia…well, the story is about to finish, so…we'll leave it for the next story…besides, I'm preparing a special surprise concerning a certain friend of mine…*more snickering*

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	11. Because We're Partners!

DR: Finally! The last chapter! It's been a long journey for Takato, but it's coming to an end.

Terriermon: Yeah, but now that you mention it…what's next?

DR: What, did you think I was gonna leave it just like that? Believe me; I have tons of stories in mind, a whole series! And do you know what that means, fuddy-duddy?

Terriermon: No, I don't know……and don't call me "Fuddy-duddy"! I don't like it!

DR: Oh, really? Sweet revenge……anyway, I don't own Digimon, and that includes "Together Is Best", the song I'll be using this chapter. Notice that I changed the names to fit the dub, so don't ask later!

Terriermon: Another songfic? Why don't we just talk about the next story?

DR: We'll leave that for the interlude…

Terriermon: Interlude? What's that?

DR: Just you wait…

**OMNI-TAMER!**

**Chapter 11**

**_Because we're Partners!_**

****

****

Rika didn't like to be a spectator, but at a moment like that, it was everything she could do: watch. Gulfmon and BlackWarGreymon seemed to be locked in a war, and the loser would be the one who blinked first. Both Digimon stayed like that for minutes, analyzing each other, trying to find weaknesses. Rika looked at the humans beside her. Both Henry and Ryo were dumbstruck, as they couldn't believe the fact that Takato and Renamon had actually fused into one. It could have been a LITTLE acceptable if they had merged into any other Digimon, but…Gulfmon? Rika looked at Takato's parents, who seemed not to believe that the giant four-legged creature in front of them was actually their son. Rika looked at Janyuu, and couldn't help but surprise at the inspiring calm the man irradiated. Rika realized Janyuu was the kind of man who always looks for the science behind everything. He probably had prepared a whole interview for Takato after this battle.

Rika's five senses were focused in the upcoming fight. She barely felt the pain in her body, or the warm tickling of the dry grass on her hands, as she was sitting on the floor, as BlackWarGreymon had ordered. However, Rika could feel electricity in the air, even if the sky was as clear as it could possibly be. It was dark energy, flowing from both Mega Digimon. Rika's left hand searched through her deck, and easily found her Gulfmon card. She wanted to review her stats, and consider the possible outcome. However, her mother's look interrupted her.

"Rika, what's going to happen now?"

_How could I know!? Rika thought. Henry still was thinking about Gulfmon's origin, and everyone else, adults and Tamers, slowly moved closer to each other. Jeri had a little trouble, taking care of Calumon and the Egg, but the In-Training Digimon jumped to Rika's head. Janyuu made Suzie sit on his lap, while Henry and Ryo had their respective Digimon with them. Ai and Makoto had a worn out Impmon with them, too. Guilmon still lied unconscious, but it was impossible to go get him, as Gulfmon's massive body blocked the nearest path. Henry spoke slowly and silently, so that everyone could listen, everyone but the two Dark Digimon._

"Gulfmon is a manifestation of Takato's dark side…but I still don't understand how they could bio-merge…"

"To be honest, I'm getting tired of Takato's dark side." Impmon complained. "Of it's not Megidramon, it's……" Impmon was interrupted by a very intelligent Lopmon, who covered the Small Demon's mouth with his long ears. Terriermon continued the conversation with another sentence. "Gulfmon, huh? Not bad…though not as cool as MegaRapidmon, of course."

"MegaRapidmon?" Henry asked.

"Long story."

"Shhh!!!" Rika ordered everyone to be quiet, as the battle seemed to be ready to begin.

Takato looked at everything from his black and blue sphere. His naked body flowed with dark energy, and his five senses improved. He could feel Renamon's energy flowing through his bloodstream, and he knew that Gulfmon's attack power was immense. However, there was a little problem.

"Renamon…"

"Yes?"

"I'm having a little trouble trying to move. Why is that?"

"……I guess your human brain is programmed to control two legs, not four."

"Good point. You handle the movement, and I'll do the dirty stuff."

"What is exactly the 'dirty stuff', Omni-Tamer?"

"Kicking BlackWarGreymon's ass, of course."

"Oh, great, you get all the fun stuff."

"Whoa! Renamon, I knew you had it in you……"

"………whatever………"

Takato's eyes fixed on the Dragon Man Digimon, and his voice resonated as it came out of Gulfmon's mouth. "You have caused terrible grief to my friends and my family. Now it's time for you to feel true fear and pain. The Dark Revelation has come, and you'll be the first one to be judged!"

"You have a way with words, Gogglehead." Renamon said inside Takato's core.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyway, shall we begin?"

"Alright, let's Tango!"

"………Tango?"

"Renamon, you have still a lot to learn about humans…"

Because of that pointless exchange of words, BlackWarGreymon had the chance to strike first. He dashed towards Gulfmon, his Dramon Killers ready to strike. However, Gulfmon simply grabbed the weapons with his long hands, and then the battle begun. After a few seconds, it was obvious that the Demon Beast had the strength advantage. Gulfmon's massive body was firmly placed on the ground, and his hands had a firm grip on BlackWarGreymon's arms.

"Go, Gulfmon! You're the best!" Terriermon cheered, and then looked at his Tamer. "He's the best, isn't he? Or is it a she? Well, it doesn't seem to have breasts, but we would have to check out under all that fur……"

"Terriermon!!!!!"

"Geez…Momentai, Henry!"

"And here we go with the 'Momentai' again…" Rika mumbled. Meanwhile, Takato and Renamon seemed to be in absolute control. However, Takato wasn't satisfied. "So, Renamon, what do you say if we play a little?"

As she was connected to Takato, Renamon understood his intentions. "I'm always up for a good game." Takato smirked a little bit, but his smile was soon replaced by an evil grin. Channeling his power through his arms, Gulfmon was able to lift BlackWarGreymon, and then threw him up into the air. Then, Gulfmon charged a sphere of pure dark energy on his right hand. "Play ball!" Takato shouted as Gulfmon threw the black orb right at BlackWarGreymon. The Dragon Man Digimon tried to block it with his shield, but it exploded right in front of him, sending the Virus Mega Digimon even higher. But he would never fall back down. Floating in mid-air, right above Gulfmon, BlackWarGreymon charged his next attack.

"Terra Destroyer!"

In the few moments before the impact, Takato had the chance to think a possible strategy. _Gulfmon__, big, slow, strong…and we have this giant, orange energy ball, well……_

"Renamon, focus you strength in the next attack!"

"But what about…"

"Just do it!" Takato ordered, and Renamon understood there was no need to argue. Gulfmon lifted its big arms, and received the Terra Destroyer right on his hands.

"Takato, are you okay?" Renamon asked.

"Well, I haven't eaten at all today, and MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!" Takato complained as he did his best to block BlackWarGreymon's attack. In the meantime, the Dragon Digimon slowly made his way back to the floor, and the Tamers and parents watched how Gulfmon blocked the giant energy ball.

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOGGLEHEAD!?" Rika shouted from where she was, as she tried to get up, but to no avail. _Is it just me, or she's using that sentence way too often lately? Takato thought (Check "Card-O-Rama!" chapter 4). But as Takato still tried to hold the Terra Destoryer, BlackWarGreymon had prepared his Dramon Killers to deal the final blow._**

"You're mine, Gulfmon."

Then, the Viral Dragon Digimon dashed towards Gulfmon and used his claws to slice through the Terra Destroyer attack, causing an immense explosion that engulfed the Demon Beast Digimon. BlackWarGreymon simply jumped back, and looked at the smoke the explosion had caused. The Tamers and parents coughed as the smoke filled their lungs.

"Takato! Where's Takato!?" Jeri shouted.

"Takato?" Kazu replied. "I'd worry more about US!" He said as he pointed towards BlackWarGreymon, who was walking towards them. Immediately, the visibly weakened Digimon became a barrier between the dark Dragon Digimon and the humans.

"What a pity. Do you think you could actually do something to me?"

"Well, we win against all odds most of the time so…"

"Terriermon, you're not helping!" Henry complained. Next to him, Rika and Ryo looked at BlackWarGreymon with sharp looks, Monodramon in front of them, with a fighting stance. BlackWarGreymon looked at Rika.

"You, again? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rika felt the warm hands of her mother and her grandmother on her shoulders. "After all, you don't have a partner with you…"

"Think again! Rock Breaker!"

Wham! The attack sent BlackWarGreymon back a few steps, which gave Guilmon enough time to take his place in front of Rika. "Renamon helped Takato, so Guilmon will protect Rika!" However, BlackWarGreymon simply moved back to his original position, and looked at the Digimon with a blank stare.

"You don't get it, do you? Your strongest comrade, Gulfmon, has fallen. Your data is mine. I won."

"Wrong! WE won!" Takato's voice echoed through the smoke screen, and Gulfmon appeared in front of the Dragon Man Digimon, with no visible damage. In fact, its body glowed with an eerie black energy.

"What!? It can't be!" BlackWarGreymon shouted, not paying attention to the visibly happy Tamers, parents and Digimon.

"Believe me, it is." Takato replied. Then, the fur on Gulfmon's lower body moved itself aside, revealing the source of the glow. A void, leading to nothingness, yet filled with pure dark energy, emerged from the Demon Beast's body.

"Say your prayers, BlackWarGreymon!" Takato shouted, soon followed by Gulfmon shouting its next attack, using Renamon's voice.

"Black Requiem!"

An immense beam of darkness emerged from the void, aimed directly towards BlackWarGreymon, who immediately prepared used his black shield to block the attack. However, the impact sent him backwards, not stopping until he crashed with a tree. The Dragon Man Digimon, leaning on the tree, used all of his power to block the continuous beam, which still tried to pierce through the shield. 

"I…can't…lose!!!"

"Yes, you can, and yes, you will!!!!" Takato cried as both Tamer and Digimon joined their last forces in a final blow, which was able to break through BlackWarGreymon's defenses, and even through his body, causing him to dissipate into data, which soon disappeared, mixed with Tokyo's air.

Visibly exhausted, Gulfmon looked right, to the rest of the group. Not wasting a second, the Demon Beast glowed with a shining white light, to be replaced with Takato Matsuki and Renamon, the day's heroes. Slowly, each of the Tamers and parents stood up to look at the Tamer and the Digimon; Henry being the first one.

"Takato……" Henry approached slowly. Takato replied with a thumbs-up.

"Piece of cake." The goggle-headed boy said. Renamon frowned. Guilmon dashed towards his partner, taking him down to the ground as usual.

"Takato!"

"Geez, Guilmon, can't you be a little less enthusiastic? I'm tired, you know?"

"Takato, we're back, we're really back!"

"Of course we're back." Takato replied. Terriermon soon joined Guilmon and Henry. "Not bad, dude. Of course, I could have done that, too."

"Sure thing, Terrier. And next time, jump in the portal when I say it's safe to do it, okay?"

"There's not gonna be a next time, Takato. I don't plan to leave this place any time soon! Momentai!" Terriermon commented as he jumped to his place on Henry's head. Takato got up, and noticed there was something wrong. Rika and Renamon were looking at each other, but neither one would make the first step. Takato stood in between the two "ladies" (believe me; I have good reasons to use quotation marks).

"Rika, aren't you gonna say hi to your partner?"

Moved by an invisible force, Rika walked one step forward. "Rena……….mon?"

The vulpine creature showed an expression that resembled a smile. "Yes?"

Such a simple word, yet it snapped Rika's last string. No caring about what the others might think, not caring about the chilling cold of the upcoming night, not even worrying about the pain she still felt after being attacked by BlackWarGreymon; Rika leaped to her Digimon's arms, embracing her in a tight hug. She was back. Her partner, the missing piece of her lonely heart had retuned to her. It didn't matter how, or why. Renamon was back, and that was everything Rika needed to know for now.

And while Takato and the others watched the touching scene; Henry shutting his partner's mouth before he said one of his little not-always-funny remarks, the one addressed as Omni-Tamer understood. That moment, that single moment, when Rika had opened the floodgates and sank her face in Renamon's soft fur, soon joined by the rest of her family…the moment when he saw Rika's tears of joy, he understood.

That moment…made his entire adventure worthy.

*****The Next Morning……Rika's bedroom*****

_Guilmon__: If Takato wasn't by my side, I wouldn't know right from left._

_                        I was born from you, don't forget that._

_                        If you left me alone, who knows what bad things I might do?_

_                        You're my friend; I want you to teach me lots of things._

Rika opened her eyes to welcome a new day. The scent of the morning filled her nostrils and the cunning sunlight bathed her face. _There are holes in the wall…gotta fix them. However, there was something she couldn't get off her mind. A dream. A beautiful dream. A dream where her Digimon partner, Renamon, had returned to her. Yet, it had been so real……she had to try._

"Renamon?" she asked to no one in particular. For a couple of seconds, she considered the stupidity of her situation. She was talking to herself, or maybe to the walls…_I'm definitely going insane… Is there anyone to blame? __Maybe the Gogglehead…_

"You called?"

Rika was startled when a voice replied from the shadows, and the slender figure of Renamon appeared in front of her. "I was scouting the area, so it took me longer. I apologize." Rika remained silent. After all, it hadn't been a dream. Her partner WAS back. And this time, she wouldn't leave her. She wouldn't allow it, of course. She repressed the overwhelming desire to hug Renamon. Rika has a reputation to protect, you know.

"It's okay…" Rika replied as she proceeded to begin with the basic paraphernalia of every human's morning. But there was this question she couldn't get out of her mind.

"How………?"

Renamon, always a step ahead of everyone, clearly understood her Tamer's worries. "I guess Takato is to thank for this……achievement."

_Gogglehead………"How did he do it? I mean, what he did…in five days…all by himself……it's impossible"_

Renamon hid a smirk. After all, she knew things. Lots of things. Things not even the Sovereigns knew. She knew of the Omni-Tamer, his mission, his destiny…_A destiny I wouldn't ever wish……not even for my worst enemy……_

"Let's just say……he has abilities no other human could even imagine." _He, Rika, myself, Guilmon…heck, even Terriermon……we are all part of a drama with a storyline we cannot control……I'll just wish for the best……and do my part in this plot._

Renamon:  But Takato's such a crybaby…

Guilmon:  No, he's not, he's just straightforward.

Terriermon:  Momentai! I sing because I'm so glad we met.

***** Everyone's favorite Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama! *****

"Tell me, Monodramon, what happened?" Ryo asked his partner as he walked alongside his partner through the streets of Shinjuku. Obviously, he caught the attention of pretty much everyone, but after the whole D-Reaper stuff, it wasn't strange watching such a scene, especially from the Legendary Tamer and King of the Card Game, Mr. Ryo Akiyama.

"Don't ask me, I just found him in Zhuquiaomon's lair. And don't ask me what he was doing there, because I don't know!"

"I see……" Ryo simply replied. Opening a gate to the Digital World had been an incredible achievement by itself, but finding their partners in record time was simply…unbelievable. However…_his wrist!?_

"Monodramon, that thing Takato had around his arm yesterday…what is it?"

"Oh, that? He calls it an Omnivice. I guess it's just like yours, but…neater." The dragon Digimon answered, not hiding a smirk on his big face.

"My, thank you……" Ryo growled. _The Omnivice……I guess there's more to Takato Matsuki than it seems…_

However, there was one more person interested in the Omnivice…….

All three: Always together, not apart, together is best.

                Wherever we go, and where we come home to, together is best…

                'Cause we're partners…

***** Henry's bedroom *****

_It's not like the original design……_

Janyuu Wong studied the D-Power algorithm for like the hundredth time that morning, searching for a clue to reveal the mystery of the Omnivice.

_If it's not based in this algorithm…if it's a completely new design, then……who made it? It must have been someone extremely intelligent, with an immense knowledge of Digimon……_

He looked at Henry's deck of cards, scattered all over the desk, and found one that strangely caught his attention, maybe for the funny remark it carried within himself. His mind read the name of the card. _Koushiro__ Izumi…yep, someone like him……of course, that's impossible._

Janyuu looked at the computer's screen, even if he knew that the data he was examining wouldn't help him at all. The Omnivice wasn't created from the Monster Makers' plan for the Digimon. Someone or something else was behind it. And Janyuu felt scared. The idea of someone controlling the Tamers' destiny was frightening. It reminded him of something that happened the day before…

*** Flashback of Chapter 10 ***

"The code Henry showed me didn't work because of the incorrect language, as I noticed yesterday. However, I found a second code installed in this computer, which was a very simple prototype of Digital Scanning. I must say I didn't know my son had this much knowledge about computers…"

"What?" Henry wondered as he jumped out of the bed, and looked at the algorithm on the screen. "I've…I've never done something like that. That's not my work, dad."

"What? Are you saying you didn't write this code? But you're the only one besides me who uses this computer!" Janyuu asked, while Rika listened to the conversation. Obviously, someone else had introduced the code in the computer by purpose. But…who?

*** End of Flashback ***

_Someone placed that algorithm in the computer's memory……on purpose? It was different from the Hypnos system, yet it basically accomplished the same objective: scan the net for certain data patterns. But, who did it? Really, the only ones who used this PC are Henry and I……_

Janyuu looked back, distracted by a loud voice. In the living room, an excited Suzie started a new game with Lopmon, who by the way, and incredibly enough, seem to withstand all that torture. Obviously, the small animal Digimon was glad to be back, and nothing would change that. However, a new idea caught Janyuu's attention.

_Myself, Henry, and………his partner?___

After Terriermon revealed himself as a living creature to Janyuu, the man had often seen the Digimon using the computer, most of the time playing videogames and surfing the net (Stuff, as Terriermon would call it). However…

_Terriermon?__ Could it be………nah………or maybe……_

Renamon: I want to search for a new stronger power with Rika.

                 When I'm with you courage wells up within me, I'm not afraid of anything.

                 I want to search for a me who gets stronger day by day,

                 I promise I won't lose even if I get hurt.

Terriermon: Rika sure is mysterious…

Renamon:   She aims to be an invincible winner…

Guilmon:    Hyaaa!!!

Renamon:  I sing to blow away my tears…

***** Shinjuku Park, of course! *****

The day was warm and pleasant. A perfect day for resting. The grass wasn't itchy, it was soft and comfy like a perfectly green mattress, and Takato Matsuki was enjoying himself. He hadn't noticed before the last night, but his body was sore and tired, due to lack of food and sleep. The cold, hard ground of the Digital World wasn't the best when it comes to comfort. But now, everything was perfect again. Guilmon was eating overwhelming amounts of bread a few meters away, while he enjoyed a day full of peace and tranquility. He had accomplished his mission, and he was very proud of himself. Of course, he wasn't the only one behind the success…

"Omnivice, activate." He said softly, and the Omniwatch around his right wrist changed into the Omnivice.

**You called?**

_No, I just…wanted to talk…you know, just talk._

**Oh……so……anything you want to talk about?**

_Well, actually, I have this question haunting me since yesterday, and I can't seem to get it out of my head…_

**Well, shoot…**

_Ruki, why……_

Takato interrupted his mental conversation as he felt a familiar presence nearby. He wasn't a psychic, nor he had any magic powers, but he could tell…SHE was nearby. Looking for her, Takato easily succeeded. Rika Nonaka walked towards him, her face showing the same cold expression Takato was used to. _Well, I can't expect her to change in the course of one night……_

"What, do I have something on my face, Goggles?"

Takato immediately looked away, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. However, he could hear Ruki's snickering inside his head.

**This should be quite entertaining…**

_Oh, shut up……reverse._

**Wait, no!**

But the Omnivice reversed back to the Omniwatch, with a flash of light Rika found quite amusing. "Nice toy you've got there, Gogglehead. Let me see."

Takato shook his head. "Sorry, Rika, but Ru…the Digivice only follows my orders. Besides, I can't seem to be able to take it off."

"You're just not tough enough. Here, let's…ouch!" Rika moved her hand away the moment she made contact with the artifact. Takato reacted instantaneously. "What happened!?"

"That thing shocked me!" The only reason Takato hid a snicker was because Rika would beat him to a pulp if he laughed in front of her. "Told ya."

"Whatever……" Rika sat on the grass next to Takato. Strangely close, in fact. They remained silent for a couple a minutes, until Takato decided to restart the conversation. "Where's Renamon?"

"Right here, Omni-Tamer." The vulpine Digimon appeared behind Takato, as usual.

"Waaahhh!!!! Damn it, Renamon, I told you not to do that ever again! And I thought we were on first name basis!"

"I apologize…" Renamon bowed and walked away, probably preparing herself to use the Heimlich maneuver on Guilmon, if it were necessary.

All three:  Always together, not apart, together is best 

                When we fight and when we rest, together is best 

                'Cause we are partners…

"So……what did I miss while I was away?" Takato asked.

"Nothing much. Life is boring without you as entertainment, Gogglehead." Rika admitted. Obviously, Takato grinned.

"Really? So, does that mean you………miss me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Goggles?"

"Yeah…quite." Takato said, gulping afterwards. He couldn't predict Rika at all.

"Okay…but you'll answer my question first. How did you do it?" Rika replied. Immediately getting what she meant, Takato simply replied.

"Actually, I guess I'm not the one you should thank for Renamon's return. You should thank the Digivice. She was pretty helpful. Okay, VERY helpful."

"She?" Rika simply asked, and Takato knew he had screwed big time.

"That's……something I'll keep to myself……" Takato said, pink blush quickly forming on his cheeks. For a second, Rika wanted to giggle like a little girl, but her Ice Queen side controlled her, of course.

"Okay…"

Terriermon:  Yeah, if Henry is with me, the world's at peace, Momentai! 

         He's reliable and smart, he makes me proud 

        Yeah, there are a lot of things going on, but it's no problem, Momentai! 

        If you just give it your all, you can solve any problem 

"Rika……" Takato said after a few more minutes of silence. However, the silence wasn't that bad. The day was calm and peaceful, Renamon was (as predicted) using a combination of the Heimlich maneuver and her Power Paw on Guilmon…Takato was enjoying it. It was a perfect day…and Rika seemed to be enjoying it, too.

"Hmmm……?" Rika's reply was barely audible. It seemed like she was getting sleepy. Her eyes were closed, and her body was completely relaxed.

"You still have to answer the question……" Takato knew he was risking his life by saying that (curiosity killed the cat, you know?).

"Oh, that…" Rika said as she opened her eyes, and looked at Takato with a mischievous grin that sent more blood to Takato's already reddened face. Rika began to get closer, and closer, and closer…two inches…one inch, and then…

POW!

The next moment, Takato found himself lying on the floor, with a huge bump on his head. Rika had smacked him…very hard. Laughing at the sight of a whining Takato, Rika got up and proceeded to leave, not without saying one last remark.

"Stupid Gogglehead…" _Of course I missed you…I guess._

However, right before Rika and Renamon could leave, a voice interrupted them. A very familiar voice, by the way.

"Has anyone told you that you make a wonderful couple?" Terriermon commented, a huge grin plastered on his face, of course. Rika smiled back.

"I don't think Gogglehead is in the mood for jokes right now, bunny." She said, looking at the whiny Tamer. _Wuss__… she thought._

"Geez, Takato……after all the battles you won during this last few days, you get beaten by a girl? What a pity!"

"Oh, shut up, Terriermon!" Takato complained. Henry looked visibly puzzled, yet remained expressionless. _Battles……? He and Rika thought at the same time. Renamon and Terriermon (and pretty much the others too) had decided to keep the events that occurred during the last five days as a mystery. It was the best……for now. Besides, Terriermon had his own reasons……….which we'll discuss later enough, of course. Takato got up next to Rika and eyed Terriermon with a "shut up!" look, which Terriermon instantly understood. "So…what's up with you two?" Terriermon swiftly changed the topic._

"I was just about to leave, anyway." Rika easily put an end to the conversation, and began to walk away, followed by Renamon. However, she was again interrupted, this time by Takato.

"Wait."

Both Tamer and Digimon looked back at the goggle-headed Tamer, who seemed to be pondering something.

"Renamon, there's actually something I'd like to ask you."

Guilmon:  Henry sure is calm 

Terriermon:  That's what they call being an adult 

Renamon:  Yeah 

Terriermon:  I sing 'cause I want to follow him wherever he goes 

"What is it, Omni-Tamer?" Renamon replied with a sentence that created more questions in Rika's mind (and in Henry's, too). _She keeps calling him like that since their return. I can feel her opinion about Takato has somehow changed…Renamon……respects him._

"I understand how I am able to use cards on you, and how I could make you digivolve. After all, that's the way the Omnivice works, right?"

Both Renamon and Terriermon nodded. Guilmon, who had finished with that day's ration of bread, walked next to his Tamer, who playfully petted him. Takato continued. "But there's something I don't get yet. How come I was able to bio-merge with you two? I thought bio-merging was a result of the Tamer's bond with the Digimon…"

Renamon remained silent, while Terriermon chuckled. "You just answered your own question, Takato." The bunny Digimon said, getting everyone's attention.

"Really?"

"Of course! The reason you were able to bio-merge with us is……" Terriermon began, and everyone expected the answer to what seemed to be a critical question. Terriermon jumped from Henry's head to Takato's, and extending his wide eats, finished the sentence with a huge smile.

"…momentai! Because we're partners!"

All three:  Always together, not apart, together is best 

     Whether it's sunny or there's a huge rainstorm, together is best 

     'Cause we are partners……

**THE END**

**********************************************************************

DR: There! It's finished! I'm done!

Terriermon: Yahoo! Now, let's go to the next story!

DR: Not yet, Terriermon! There's stuff that has to be done. I have to finish "The Last Sorcerer", you know!

Terriermon: Oh, yeah…that. So, when are we gonna continue?

DR: I guess I'll start the next story in October. After all, "The Last Sorcerer" only has 3 (long) chapters left. Anyway, I must thank all those who read this story, and very special thanks to those who reviewed. Your comments and suggestions always made my day!

Terriermon: Yes, considering the fact that you have no social life…

DR: Hey, that hurts! And I have a very active social life! Ahem…ignoring the rabbit, I'd gladly appreciate any final comments about this chapter. I updated my profile page. It now has some info about the new stories I'm gonna write. If you enjoy reading my "Chosen" or "Tamers Forever" series, you can always check it out. It has a very little preview of the third and fourth Tamers stories, and the last story of the Chosen Trilogy. With all that said, thank you all, and see ya!

Terriermon: And don't forget to Momentai! *long pause* DR; where are Takato and Rika?

DR: ……I guess they left to have that little kiss I denied them in the story…*snicker*

**Note: Yes, I know this story is over, but before you close this window, you should really check that there's actually ONE more chapter! Go check it out!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	12. First Interlude

DR: Well, Terriermon is gone for a while (finally!), so I get to have some alone time. Maybe I get to write something neat here. Okay, this is the first interlude. You'll get to see more of these during the course of the series. Let's just say it's an added bonus, as it will answer some of the many question I've left unanswered during these two stories ("Card-O-Rama!" and "Omni-Tamer!"), and, of course, it will create some new questions! Anyway, here it is!

**_"TAMERS FOREVER"_**

**FIRST INTERLUDE**

**_Enter the Triad_**

****

Away from everyone, away from everything. Locked somewhere and nowhere at the same time, the entity was free. Free to control, no matter how ironic that sounded. The appearance of the place is irrelevant, as it is the identity of the being. For now, it will be known as Number 2. This so called Number 2 seemed to be completely alone, yet he/she/it knew it was just an illusion. After all, he/she/it was never alone. The knowledge of the world lived within he/she/it, and he needed anything more. Well, maybe…

"I knew I'd find you here." A second entity said as he/she/it entered the room (even if the room has no doors. It's everywhere, and nowhere at the same time). As explained before, his/her/its identity is not relevant, and will only be revealed when it's necessary. We'll just call it Number 3. It is impossible to tell which of the two was stronger. Number 3's body is more resistant, but Number 2 is much more intelligent. Number 3 always has a smile on his/her/its face, and he/she/it has a simple way of looking at things. Number 2, on the other side, visualizes everything as nothingness, due to the indestructible coldness of his/her/its heart.

"Of course I would be here. Where else I could be?" Number 2 replied.

"Well, who knows? Anywhere else? After all, we're guardians. We have to keep an eye on the worlds."

"Oh, and since when are you so interested in the world's fate? I never thought you could be that deep."

"Hey! You know as well as I do that there are big things going on out there!"

"Oh, come on…you know I'm joking…"

"Well, that would be your first joke in years!"

Number 2 understood what his comrade meant. But Number 3 couldn't understand the pain Number 2 had gone through. _No one can…it makes me wonder why I was summoned…_

"You already know the answer, Lord." A third presence appeared in the place, filling the room with a glowing aura of clarity. The strongest, wisest and oldest of the three, Entity Number 1, as he/she/it will be called from now on, made his/her/its entrance. Both Number 2 and Number 3 knew that they were no match against Number 1, but they also knew that they stability of Triad was necessary for the successfulness of the prophecy. After all, that was the reason they had joined together to create the Triad in the first place. The so-called prophecy.

"I must speak in favor of our friend there…" Number 1 said to Number 2, who simply looked back. Number 3 whispered a "I told you!" and moved back to his/her/its place. "There have been some…events worth mentioning. First of all, the reason of the Triad's existence."

"The Prophecy has begun…" Number 2 understood. "By the summoning of the Omni-Tamer. I guess Takato's arrival wasn't a coincidence. It clearly told us that he was indeed the one we were looking for."

"I always knew he was the one!" Number 3 exclaimed cheerfully. Number 1 simply nodded, while Number 2 snickered. "I remember someone who thought Akiyama was the Omni-Tamer…" Number 2 said mockingly.

"I…I must admit it was a mistake…" Number 1 stated. "However, Takato's arrival to the Digital World showed us that he has the kind of power we're looking for. Opening the Gate by himself is quite an achievement."

"That proves that he's not any ordinary human, you know?" Number 3 said. However, Number 2 had another idea in his mind.

"He's dangerous." Number 1 nodded again.

"I guess you're thinking of ChaosGallantmon, my friend." Number 1 stated, while Number 2 agreed. "Yes, that's a Digimon who was never meant to exist. But I must say there's no one to blame for his birth, not even the Omni-Tamer."

"But if such a dark power were released…!!!" Number 2 began.

"That's a risk we'll have to take. It's not like we can change the way things are. We are guardians, but the prophecy must not be altered. If Takato Matsuki was chosen as the Omni-Tamer, then it's our duty to prepare him for the challenges he'll have to face." Number 1 completed.

"However, if he has enough power to defeat the Sovereigns, then it's a force to be feared…" Number 3 added, the joyful grin gone from his/her/its face.

"Speaking of the Sovereigns, Azulongmon…" Number 2 stated.

Yes, the Sovereigns. A product of the Digital World's never-ending process of evolution and renovation, the four holy creatures were selected as guardians of the four quadrants, each quadrant connected to a different realm of what we call "Universe". Then; then question of which is bigger, the Digiworld or the Universe itself, remains unanswered; as well as the eternal question of the existence of an omniscient, omnipotent being. But the Sovereigns, just like the Digimon Tamers, are nothing but puppets in the grand scheme of the prophecy, the Ultimate plan for the Thread of Destiny. The true watchers, the real guardians and rulers of the dimensional planes, human and digital, were the three entities known as The Triad. However, the three super-beings were questioning their own role in the prophecy for a while now, especially after the latest events.

"Yes…" Number 3 agreed. "Azulongmon knows of our existence. He ignores our identities, but he has found his place in the grand plan."

Number 1 simply nodded. "We couldn't expect to remain a secret forever, my comrades. We all know of Azulongmon's great wisdom. In fact, I was getting worried that no one suspected of our existence. But I know that this new course of events won't alter the Thread of Destiny at all. Maybe this is for the best, as the Holy Dragon may actually help us as an unconscious link to the other three Sovereigns."

With that point cleared, the three entities moved to the next topic. "How's the Event Matrix going?" Number 3 wondered, which caused Number 2 to smile. After all, both the Event Matrix and the Omnivice were his/her/its greatest creations. _However, I shall admit I didn't come with the original idea. Both devices were based in theories from a person the three entities considered the greatest mind in the Eastern Quadrant. I'm talking about Koushiro Izumi, of course._

"I have expanded the algorithm to consider a wider variety of possibilities." Number 2 explained. The Event Matrix was created to do one simple thing: predicting the future. Of course, that's impossible, as the future is composed of twist and turns, knots in the Thread of Destiny. However, the Event Matrix worked in base to the continuous flow of data from every possible source. Based in the data acquired from the events in the present (which of course includes the past, as past, present and future are a whole), the Event Matrix displays the most accurate possibilities for the close future. Of course, it is as precise as a weather forecast, which is generally not very much. However, the Event Matrix was the best instrument the Triad had to control the course of the prophecy.

"The Matrix predicts a steady flow of events. That is, there shouldn't be too much trouble until _its arrival. To make things clearer, the Omni-Tamer will survive every possible situation until the arrival of __it. However, there are two problems." Number 2 continued to explain. Noticing he had the others' total attention, he continued. "First, I have the suspicion that we are not considering one or two variables. Our sources of data for the Matrix are continuous and consistent, yet I still think they are incomplete."_

"Any suggestions?" Number 1 asked.

"More agents. They could help us find other sources of data we haven't considered."

"We shall discuss that later. Please, go on." Number 1 replied. Number 2 did as told.

"Second, there's a very complex variable the Matrix is unable to analyze. To make things worse, this variable is crucial when it comes to the Omni-Tamer's future."

"I think I know where you're getting at!" Number 3 claimed with a huge grin. "It's the Nonaka girl, right?" Number 2 nodded.

"Indeed. Rika Nonaka, as the Omni-Tamer himself, is an unpredictable variable. Its difficulty lies in the fact that she seems somehow bonded with Matsuki, in a way I still cannot understand. However, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think I've found a reasonable solution."

"Which is…?" Number 1 said impatiently.

"Considering Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki as ONE variable."

"Two humans as a whole? Which fundaments do you use to propose such a thing?" Number 1 questioned, not believing that Number 2 was being serious.

"I'm not doing this based in any scientific fundament. It's just a matter of human nature, something of which you have a complete lack of." Number 2 retorted. Number 1 growled. Number 2's personality made him/her/it lose his/her/its temper every once in a while.

"Proceed with this…experiment of yours. We'll be waiting for the results. Now, for the last point of today's agenda, the Agents. I'm having no problems with mine, of course." Number 1 said.

"Yes, I must admit that Renamon of yours is quite an efficient one. Being Nonaka's partner, she has just the exact proximity to the Omni-Tamer." Number 2 agreed. Number 1 was visibly proud. Giving Renamon the title of Agent was probably the best decision he/she/it had done in quite a while.

"I'm having no problems with my Agent, either." Number 3 added.

"Oh, yes…your invisible Agent." Number 2 mocked, to which Number 3 responded with a yell. "It's real!" Of course, Number 1 remained outside of the argument. Even if he/she/it ignored the identity of Number 3's Agent, Entity Number 3 always seemed to be completely informed of the latest news, so this "invisible" Agent had to be a very good one. _If my friend here wants to keep the Agent's name a secret, so be it._

"And what about you?" Number 1 asked, a question aimed towards Number 2, who sighed in defeat.

"I ask for permission to deploy a second Agent. The first one is losing her approach."

"Can't you improve the Agent's approach in any way?" Number 1 questioned.

"Yes, it's possible, but I'd rather have two Agents working on the Omni-Tamer. It would help me study Matsuki's interaction with different stimulus."

"Do as you please." Number 1 declared. "I guess that's all for today. This session is officially…"

"Wait!" Number 3 interrupted. "Actually, there's something we hadn't taken into account."

"And what could that possibly be?" Number 1 wondered.

"Ka……Lady Hikari's encounter with the Omni-Tamer." Number 3 announced. Number 2 groaned, which caused the other tow to chuckle a little bit. Number 1 stated his/her/its opinion.

"I don't think that will be a problem. After all, she has other things to worry about right now. She'll eventually forget it."

_I sincerely hope you're right… Number 2 thought. As the other two entities abandoned the place, the one known as Number 2 couldn't get the image of Takato Matsuki out of his/her/its mind. He/She/It was worried, deeply worried, as his/her/its heart had the feeling that they, The Triad, guardians of the Thread of Destiny, were forgetting something. And that could be a deadly mistake._

_Takato Matsuki…please take care……I'll pray for your safety……you……you are my only hope……_

**THE END**

*************************************************************************

DR: Okay, that's all for now! But don't worry, as October will bring the next part of the "Tamers Forever" series: "Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!", a story starring Takato and Rika, of course, but we'll get to see lots of action, lots of fun, and of course, your monthly dose of Rukato! See you soon!

**Next Chapter: Well, the story is over, but I guess I might as well introduce the first chapter of the next story, right? Anyway, "Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!" begin with Rika's first day of High School. Yep, High School. Of course, Rika thought it would be just like any normal day of school. But that would be boring, right? Enjoy the special surprises Rika will encounter, and be prepared for a few laughs, courtesy of Terriermon, of course! And don't forget the Top Tamers Trivia!**


End file.
